Don Supremo
by Pauch
Summary: Temible, oscura y poderosa. Frágil, tóxico y salvaje. Una criatura y un ser humano, envueltos en una trama de pasión destructiva que puede llevar tanto a la salvación del mundo como al derrumbe de sus almas
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo.**_

Arrojó el cigarro en la acera y lo aplastó con vehemencia con la punta de sus botas, observando, al remover el pie, como se elevaban en el aire las últimas volutas de humo en formas espiralazas e incoherentes, hasta que una brisa violenta de frío terminó por disolverlas. Solo entonces continuó caminando.

Sus pasos eran medidos y lentos. Las calles se estrechaban a su alrededor y la penumbra lo consumía todo. El silencio era casi reverencial. Era como si el mundo pudiera percibir la inminencia de un suceso extraordinario.

El momento se acerca, pensó, mientras sus pies se movían con delicadeza felina sobre el asfalto.

Sus ojos recorrieron con presteza su entorno, escaneando los recovecos y las escaleras de los edificios callados. Sus movimientos eran los de una fiera entre los autos silenciosos y el pavimento apagado, buscando su presa, en actitud defensiva constante, como a punto de atacar.

Caminaba solo para no quedarse en el lugar, eligiendo estar en movimiento en vez de esperando contra la vitrina de un comercio cerrado y muerto. Pero sabía que no había ningún beneficio en avanzar.

Ahora solo restaba aguardar. Y había esperado tanto tiempo que no se dejaría vencer por un par de minutos más.

Llegado el momento sabía que sentiría esa familiar punzada en el pecho, ese hilo infinitesimal jalando su cuerpo hasta el lugar preciso en el momento exacto. El llamado de su destino, de su misión, de su razón de ser.

Solo entonces todo el tiempo dedicado a su cometido tendría sentido.

Continuó deslizándose entre los tachos de basura vencidos y los autos enmudecidos. Nadie caminaba por las calles, pero eso no le pareció extraño. Era como si las personas supieran cuando algo diferente caminaba por las aceras en la noche, como si en su inconciente pudieran reconocer la cercanía del peligro que las acechaba.

Presas, pensó sonriendo. Las presas pueden oler la proximidad del depredador.

Un par de gotas golpearon contra el cuero de su chaqueta, justo sobre su hombro. Y un segundo después la lluvia se abatió sobre el mundo sin clemencia, demandándolo todo, amenazando con ahogar todo los sonidos.

Pero no se inmutó. No había nada en el universo que pudiera constituir una distracción en su objetivo. Años de entrenamiento, de búsqueda y de espera habían llevado a ese instante, en ese lugar y en ese tiempo. Sería necesario mucho más que agua para abatir su determinación.

A medida que su figura avanzaba por la acera, las luces que iluminaban la oscuridad de la calle se iban apagando, una a una, volviendo a encenderse cuando era el turno de la siguiente, asegurándose de mantener en penumbras su progreso. Las sombras y el silencio camuflaban su existencia.

Entonces lo sintió. Su pecho se estrujó, sus ojos se estrecharon, sus fosas nasales se ampliaron a la búsqueda del aroma en la atmósfera, y su cuerpo se irguió felino en una postura de completa tensión. Fue como el grito de guerra de un guerrero en el silencio más absoluto.

Aún si hubiera habido testigos a su alrededor, ningún ojo humano hubiera sido capaz de captar el momento exacto en que sus piernas se lanzaron a la carrera a través de la oscuridad y el frío rumbo a su destino.

Su mente se heló y su cuerpo se focalizó solo en alcanzar su objetivo. Un depredador, voraz y aguzado, a la caza de su presa. Fallar no estaba siquiera contemplado. Había estado preparándose y esperando durante demasiados años como para errar en el último instante.

Fue su figura irguiéndose en la esquina, su perfil delineado contra la luz de la calle a sus espaldas y el modo en que el aire se condensó hasta hacerse irrespirable, lo que hizo que los dos atacantes abandonaran a su víctima.

El cuerpo que sostenían cayó sin piedad sobre el empedrado del callejón estrecho, desparramándose sobre el suelo como una marioneta, sin denostar ningún signo de vida.

Los agresores alzaron los ojos, azorados, hasta toparse con la sombra del intruso, y fue suficiente como para que el temor les helara la sangre y los testículos se les encogieran dentro de su ropa interior.

Sin volver a dar una segunda mirada a la persona desperdigada a sus pies, echaron a correr como perseguidos por el demonio. Y tal vez eso fuera exactamente lo que habían encontrado al mirar a sus ojos.

Sabiéndose triunfante, sin haber requerido más que su mera presencia para hacer que esas escorias huyeran, comenzó a moverse nuevamente sobre el asfalto, con la seguridad de una fiera, pero con renovada urgencia.

Se hincó al lado de la figura que yacía en el piso retorcida en un modo extraño, cubierta de lodo y empapada por la persistente lluvia. Extendió una mano que jamás titubeaba y removió un mechón de cabello para desocultar el rostro de la persona en el suelo. La sangre brotando de su frente y su nariz, y el labio ajado y partido, hacían imposible determinar nada excepto que se trataba de un ser humano. Sus facciones deformadas por la golpiza estaban hinchadas e irreconocibles.

Ubicó sus dedos bajo sus fosas nasales y chequeó su respiración, antes de buscar su pulso en el hueco de su cuello.

Comprendiendo que aún estaba con vida, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo una billetera que los bandidos no habían tenido tiempo de quitarle. La abrió y, sin prestar atención a su contenido, buscó algo que le indicara su identidad. En el segundo compartimiento encontró su licencia de conducir.

"Edward Cullen" leyó en voz alta, y sintió que el hombre en el suelo se removía inquieto, respirando con dificultad.

"Tranquilo" le dijo, volviendo a quitar el cabello que continuaba cayéndole sobre el rostro. "Estás a salvo"

Chequeó a su alrededor que nadie los estuviera observando, paseando sus ojos por la calle y buscando posibles espectadores en las ventanas de los edificios, aunque sabía de antemano que todo estaría vacío y abandonado.

Asegurándose de que no habría testigos insospechados, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo alzó.

Una figura delgada y menuda, con largo cabello empapado por la lluvia implacable, se movió entre las sombras de la ciudad llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de un hombre alto y fornido como si no pesara más que el de un niño.

…

_Mi nuevo desafío, aún demasiado fresco en mi mente, pero ya incontrolable. No tengo idea de dónde provino ni hacia dónde va. Sin embargo, por razones fuera de mi control, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Como siempre, mis propias criaturas me poseen. Ojalá me controlen para siempre…_

_Cuentenme qué opinan de esta nueva locura y además…¿cuál es tu criatura mágica preferida?_


	2. 1 Luz

_**1.**_

_**Luz**_

El hombre rubio, que había llegado a considerar lo más similar a un amigo en su existencia, abrió la puerta del apartamento y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Sin decir una palabra, la miró deslizarse dentro del cuarto hasta el sillón, en donde depositó la carga que traía en sus brazos.

El piso de madera se manchó con el agua que se deslizaba de su cuerpo arreciado por la lluvia. Pero a él no le importaba si ella arruinaba su parqué. Lo más importante era lo que había traído consigo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó el rubio, acercándose hasta pararse junto a ella al pie del sofá, mirando al hombre que yacía sobre los almohadones con el rostro surcado de heridas y sangre.

"Vive" respondió ella con su voz monótona, sin despegar los ojos de la imagen frente a ellos.

Su acompañante arqueó una ceja, intrigado. Pero no preguntó nada más al respecto.

"Estás empapada" dijo, y en el mismo instante en que terminó de pronunciar las palabras notó que el cabello castaño de la mujer volvía a su habitual suavidad y tersura, como si la lluvia nunca hubiera existido.

"Tráeme otra muda de ropa" indicó ella sin mirarlo. "Y trae algo para él también"

El rubio se marchó sin decir una palabra, y regresó unos minutos después con una pequeña pila de indumentaria en sus manos.

Sin hablar, ella se quitó el atuendo empapado, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, y tomó de las manos de su compañero lo que éste le ofrecía. Se vistió con lentitud en un vestido blanco liviano y dejó sus pies descalzos. Sin inmutarse por sus acciones, él recogió la ropa empapada del piso y la arrojó a la estufa a leña.

"Gracias" dijo ella, frunciendo la nariz ante el aroma de las telas al incinerarse en el fuego.

"Siempre" respondió él, sonriendo un poco al comprobar que la conocía lo suficiente como para complacerla con las actitudes más simples.

"¿Ya lo has revisado?" preguntó él entonces.

"Aún no" contestó ella. "Primero quitémosle la ropa mojada".

Él sacó una tijera de su bolsillo derecho y se la entregó. La mujer la tomó con decisión y comenzó a rasgar las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo herido frente a ellos, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna evidencia de los ropajes. El rubio volvió a arrojar los restos del atuendo al fuego.

La mujer se arrodilló entonces frente al hombre en el sofá y, cerrando los ojos, inclinó su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a cantar en una lengua extraña, ya olvidada en los anales del tiempo de este mundo.

Unos segundos después, alzó sus manos y el rubio vio como brillaban con ese familiar resplandor blanquecino que él ya conocía bien. Por respeto, y a la vez por temor, se mantuvo alejado de ella lo suficiente para no importunar su tarea.

Colocando las manos sobre sus piernas, a apenas centímetros de entrar en contacto con su piel, ella deslizó sus dedos sobre toda la extensión de su cuerpo con minuciosidad, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados en evidente gesto de concentración, y sus labios continuaban moviéndose en un canto desconocido.

Finalmente, volvió las manos a su regazo y se irguió, hasta quedar parada junto a su compañero. Sus dedos ya casi no resplandecían, como si su luz se fuera extinguiendo de a poco.

"Tiene dos costillas rotas" dijo con voz melodiosa y firme. "Y la herida en su abdomen es profunda. Aparte de eso, son solo cortes menores y contusiones superficiales"

Ambos se quedaron mirando al herido en silencio, como sopesando las palabras que acaban de quedar flotando en el aire.

"¿No puedes ayudarlo?" preguntó el rubio al fin.

"No a mi modo" respondió ella. "No totalmente, al menos. Tal vez pueda hacer algo por sus costillas, pero no puedo ayudar a sanar la herida mayor"

Él asintió. "Entonces, déjame comenzar a mi" dijo.

Un momento después, él se hincó junto al sofá con un maletín a su lado. Ella lo miró mientras extraía gasas y algodones, agujas, hilo y otros implementos medicinales que siempre había encontrado fascinantes. El modo en que los hombres lidiaban con la fragilidad de sus cuerpos humanos le resultaba casi mágico.

"Listo" dijo su compañero cuando hubo terminado de desinfectar, coser y vendar la herida. "Es tu turno ahora"

Ella esperó a que él se moviera de junto al sillón para ocupar su lugar. Nuevamente, enterró el rostro en el pecho y comenzó a recitar en su idioma particular, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a brillar azules esta vez.

Él la vio titubear un momento entonces, la luz entre sus dedos fluctuando en intensidad, y los ojos chocolates contraídos en una mueca insegura. Sin pensar, incapaz de medir los posibles efectos de su acción, dio un paso adelante y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer. Observó como su piel se tornaba traslúcida donde entraba en contacto con la de ella, y a través de sus dedos solo vio un resplandor azul.

"Gracias" dijo ella, alzando un par de ojos casi dorados y refulgentes hacia él.

"Yo creo en ti" aseguró él con suavidad, su voz contraída por el miedo y la adoración.

"Lo sé" respondió ella.

El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, retornando a su posición original, y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para indicarle que ya no la interrumpiría.

La mujer levantó sus manos azuladas incandescentes y las deslizó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del herido sobre el sofá, solo que esta vez, mientras sus dedos se arremolinaban sobre la piel ajada, las heridas y los cardenales se iban desvaneciendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando hubo terminado de recorrer el rostro del sujeto, dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez en su regazo y hundió la cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

Su amigo esperó un momento antes de inclinarse y ayudarla a ponerse en pie sosteniéndola por los codos. Fue en ese instante que él vio la gota solitaria de sudor deslizarse por su sien.

Estirando su mano, tomó la secreción en su dedo y se la llevó a la boca. Ella lo observó sin pronunciar palabra.

"Un obsequio" dijo él, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el sabor.

"Te lo mereces" aseguró ella, en absoluto extrañada por su accionar. "Siempre has tenido fe en mi"

Los ojos chocolate de la mujer habían regresado a su color original y sus manos dejaban de temblar poco a poco.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó él.

"He podido remediar las marcas superficiales" comprobó. "Y he podido enmendar sus huesos, aunque no del todo. Sin embargo, como había previsto, no he podido ayudar a sanar la herida en su abdomen. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte"

"Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas" aseveró él.

"No tanto como solía serlo" replicó ella. "Mi poder sigue menguando cuanto más tiempo paso entre los hombres"

"Pronto habrá terminado" le recordó, y volvió la vista al hombre en el sillón. "Es él, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, sabiendo que no era que él dudara de su capacidad para cumplir la misión que le habían asignado, sino porque quería que ella lo aseverara para asegurarse de que era cierto.

"Hay algo en su sangre" comentó ella finalmente. "Algo venenoso"

"Drogas" dijo él. "Seguramente serán drogas"

Se acercó al hombre y observó su brazo y su entrepierna en búsqueda de marcas.

"No hay señales de que se haya inyectado. Probablemente sea cocaína" estableció con tono profesional. "¿Puedes sacarlo de su sistema?

"No, no ahora" confesó ella. "Tal vez en una semana o dos, cuando me haya recuperado del esfuerzo que acabo de realizar"

"¿Qué harás con él cuando despierte?" quiso saber.

"Se quedará aquí, conmigo, hasta que pueda completar su trabajo. Es mi deber protegerlo" aseguró ella.

"¿Y qué harás respecto a su consumo de drogas?"

"Se ha terminado" aseveró, sin pestañar.

"¿Estás segura? Si es un adicto, la transición no será sencilla" indicó él. "¿No temes que eso atente contra su misión?"

"Tal vez. Tal vez no" dijo ella. "Lo único que tengo claro es que, para completar su labor, no debe mediar ninguna substancia que altere su conciencia. Su obra final debe provenir de la pureza de su alma"

"Entonces, deberemos considerar la posibilidad de que tengamos que lidiar con los síntomas de su abstinencia. No será placentero"

Ella solo lo miró. No esperaba que fuera placentero. Solo esperaba que terminara para poder recuperar su identidad y ser ella de nuevo. Hacía tantos años que había dejado de serlo, que ya casi no podía recordar lo que se sentía.

"No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo para ayudarte" dijo él acercándose a ella hasta que sus pechos casi se tocaron. Mirándola desde su altura, una cabeza por encima de la suya, sonrió. "Pero supongo que no me necesitas"

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, apenas el movimiento de un rincón de su boca tersa, pero él comprendió la magnitud del gesto en su rostro.

"De todos modos, ambos sabemos que mi participación en este asunto no puede ser más que meramente accidental" agregó él.

"Esta es mi misión" le recordó ella. "Y aunque agradezco tu ayuda de manera que no puedo ni comenzar a expresar, este es el momento de que tome las riendas de la situación"

Él asintió.

"Le he dado un calmante que le hará dormir durante al menos doce horas" le informó él. "Debo marcharme a trabajar ahora, pero volveré antes de que despierte. Mientras tanto, descansa. Necesitas recuperar tu energía"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi" le aseguró ella. "Recuerda a quien te diriges. No permitas que la familiaridad entre nosotros obnubile tu visión de la verdad"

Él volvió a asentir, mortalmente serio de repente. Sin agregar nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó del apartamento.

En la quietud del living y de la noche, ella se volvió para mirar el rostro plácido del hombre al que había buscado y esperado durante demasiados años. El único que podría devolverle la posibilidad de ser ella misma.

…..

_Espero ávida sus comentarios…_


	3. 2 Viento

_**2.**_

_**Viento**_

Regresó a la casa y, al ingresar al living, vio que el hombre aún dormía en el sillón, todavía bajo los efectos del sedante que le había administrado la noche anterior antes de marcharse.

Ella no estaba por ningún lado. Pero él no se inquietó. Muchos años de estar a su lado hacían que fuera para él fácil predecir gran parte de su comportamiento, aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo ella actuara y pensara de modo inesperado. Era sólo lógico esperar de ella que fuera diferente, caviló.

Salió al balcón y la vio exactamente donde esperaba verla, parada sobre la baranda de metal demasiado angosta aún para sus pequeños pies. Su figura se balanceaba en el aire, de espaldas a él, el viento azotando su cabello castaño en todas las direcciones y su rostro elevado hacia el cielo.

"Has vuelto" oyó que murmuraba.

"Como lo había prometido" dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella giró a mirarlo, volteando sobre las puntas de sus pies con una gracia infinita, como si el movimiento vertiginoso sobre el vacío fuera para ella tan sencillo como poner un pie frente al otro al caminar. Él no se inmutó.

"Te preocupas demasiado" agregó ella.

"No puedo evitarlo" confesó él.

Ella comenzó a caminar sobre la delgada estructura de metal, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aire fresco de la noche.

Él la observó, silencioso, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella pensaba en ese momento. No se preocupó porque alguien la viera ni porque los vecinos se inquietaran por su demostración de habilidad acrobática. Ella sabía ocultarse entre sombras y oscuridad.

Cuando llegó al borde de la baranda, se detuvo y extendió los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, alzando el rostro nuevamente y aspirando el aire nocturno. Parecía un ave a punto de echar a volar, delgada y menuda, con el cabello batiendo y el tenue vestido blanco removiéndose a su alrededor. Él camino hacia ella y apoyó las manos en la baranda, justo a su lado.

"Ya casi es el momento" dijo él mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad en el horizonte. "Pronto terminará la espera"

Ella suspiró, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras y sintiendo el calor en el pecho de la esperanza.

El fin de la espera. El momento de volver a ser ella nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos. Sin importar cuánto disfrutara de las caricias del viento, nunca era plenamente la sensación que buscaba. La intensidad, la intimidad y la plenitud de esa sensación que ya no podía sentir y que apenas podía recordar después de tantos años no podía ser reemplazada con sustitutos insuficientes.

El fin de la espera, se repitió. Ya casi ha llegado el fin.

Con un movimiento ágil y preciso, saltó de la baranda y se irguió junto a él.

"¿Has descansado?" preguntó él, con su voz profesional.

"Sólo he estado mirándolo y caminando aquí, si es a eso a lo que te refieres" respondió ella.

Él frunció el seño, poco convencido, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, sabiendo que ella no disfrutaba de ser tratada como una criatura débil.

"¿Has comido?" dijo en cambio.

"Una manzana" contestó ella, sus ojos fijos nuevamente en la figura del hombre en el sillón que se vislumbraba a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón.

"Ven" exclamó él, volteando y dirigiéndose nuevamente al interior del departamento. "He traído más fruta. Te haré un té"

Cuando ella no se movió para seguirlo, él agregó: "Quiero que recuperes la energía que utilizaste ayer". Eso pareció convencerla, porque enseguida sus pies se pusieron en marcha tras de los suyos.

Entraron en la cocina y, mientras él rebuscaba en los gabinetes para encontrar una taza, ella se sentó en la mesada con los pies descalzos colgando y tomó otra manzana. No estaba particularmente hambrienta, pero era cierto que se sentía más exhausta que de costumbre. Y, además, no quería que él sintiera que ella no apreciaba su preocupación y sus esfuerzos. Aunque él no llegara nunca completamente a comprender lo que ella necesitaba, ella sabía que él lo hacía todo porque lo sentía en su corazón. Porque él la amaba de ese modo extraño en que ningún otro hombre la había amado en su existencia. Él la amaba con total sinceridad y lealtad, dando todo de sí sin demandar ni exigir nada a cambio, sin pretender de ella más de lo que podía dar. Desde el día en que se habían visto por primera vez, él había estado a su lado incondicionalmente. La había acompañado en sus momentos más desesperados y más oscuros. Había soportado que ella fuera fría y cruel. Había soportado sus largos períodos de aletargamiento y sus horas más siniestras. Y aún así jamás se quejaba, jamás demostraba cansancio, jamás denotaba impaciencia.

"¿Sabes algo sobre él?" preguntó él de pronto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

"Su nombre" respondió ella.

Él se quedó mirándola, con esos ojos imposiblemente azules, esperando que ella continuara.

"Edward Cullen" dijo ella. "Es todo lo que sé"

Él depositó el té a su lado y salió de la habitación, para regresar un segundo más tarde con algo en las manos. Abrió la billetera que había recuperado de las ropas del hombre antes de echarlas al fuego.

"Un par de billetes" murmuró. "Algunas credenciales inútiles. Y su licencia de conductor. Nada concluyente"

Dejó el objeto de cuero y tomó el teléfono móvil que también había extraído. Comenzó a buscar con evidente concentración, y finalmente dijo: "No hay nadie listado como su madre o padre. Sólo una lista de nombres"

"Permíteme" exclamó ella, estirando la mano. Él depositó el teléfono en su delicada palma, sonriendo por haber olvidado quién era ella y qué era capaz de hacer.

Ella abrió la lista de contactos y pasó su mano lentamente por sobre la pantalla, cerrando los ojos y moviendo apenas sus labios, como susurrando. Un momento después, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"No hay madre o padre en la lista. Tal vez estén muertos. Es como si no existieran" dijo ella. "Pero hay una mujer, Alice, que es su hermana. Hay también algunos a quienes llama amigos, aunque el concepto de amistad que él aplica es algo precario. El resto son mujeres. Viejas amantes o posibles candidatas a serlo"

Él arqueó una ceja, intrigado y divertido a la vez.

"¿Un rompecorazones?" preguntó.

"Tiene el aspecto para serlo" respondió ella. En su larga experiencia entre seres humanos, pocas veces había visto entre ellos algún hombre que pudiera considerar realmente bello, al menos del modo en que ella consideraba la belleza. Su amigo, parado a su lado, era uno de ellos. El hombre durmiendo en el living era otro.

"¿Crees que su hermana esté buscándolo?" comentó él de pronto, cambiando de tema.

"Probablemente aún no" contestó ella. "No creo que hablen regularmente. Pero me encargaré de eso cuando despierte"

Él asintió. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y su cuerpo agotado.

"Has estado toda la noche en pie" exclamó ella. "Ve a descansar. Te llamaré cuando él despierte"

Algo en su voz le dijo que no era un pedido, sino una orden. Él leyó en sus palabras que ella quería estar sola cuando el hombre despertara.

No la contradijo, aún cuando sentía esa estúpida necesidad en el pecho de estar junto a ella para protegerla en todo momento. Se recordó que no necesitaba ser protegida. Se obligó a razonar que, sin importar lo frágil y pequeña que se viera, ella no era como él. Ella era mucho más poderosa y más fuerte que cualquier ser humano.

Ella lo observó dar media vuelta y retirarse a su cuarto. Sabía que él quería estar a su lado, pero no se permitió sentir pena por obligarlo a marcharse. Aunque apreciara su ayuda, ésta era su misión. No quería que nadie se interpusiera en su objetivo.

Espero hasta que sintió la respiración regular de él a través del apartamento y buscó hasta encontrarse con su conciencia disipada por el sueño. Volcó el té que él le había preparado y salió al balcón, arrojando la manzana lejos.

Luego regresó al living y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, observando al hombre dormido, contando cada una de sus inspiraciones hasta que llegara el momento de verlo a los ojos por primera vez.

…..

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Reviews please!_


	4. 3 Despertar

_**3.**_

_**Despertar**_

Edward Cullen abrió los ojos y, luego de pestañear varias veces, fijo su vista en un techo de madera que no le resultó en absoluto familiar. Sin embargo, no se extrañó. Muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo despertando en lugares que no podía reconocer y en situaciones en las que no podía recordar haberse metido.

_Al menos esta vez estoy vestido_, pensó.

"Hola" una voz femenina y musical, como compuesta por trinos de aves, le llegó a los oídos.

Con precaución, giró la cabeza y notó a una muchacha que lo observaba desde una prudente distancia. Estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a una puerta, con la espalda contra la pared y abrazando sus rodillas. Parecía delgada y muy joven, tenía el cabello castaño largo, los ojos marrones y la piel más pálida que él hubiera visto jamás. Vestía un vestido blanco que parecía transparente y suave, y llevaba los pies descalzos.

"Hola" le respondió Edward mientras se erguía, notando que su voz sonaba áspera en su garganta y su boca sabía agria.

Mirando alrededor comprobó que se encontraba en el living de un apartamento desconocido. Estaba sentado en un sillón, en el medio del cuarto, frente a la puerta desde cuyo umbral la muchacha lo miraba casi sin pestañear. A su izquierda, un ventanal permitía vislumbrar la ciudad a lo lejos, a evidente distancia. Pudo notar, también, que se encontraban en un piso elevado, dada la altura de la vista.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó con cierta inquietud.

"En el apartamento de un amigo" respondió ella.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que Edward se sintió capaz de responder.

La muchacha no pareció inmutarse por su reacción, ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sólo continuó mirándolo, con un gesto de total indiferencia en el rostro.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, indeciso, seguro de que probablemente debería recordarlo.

"Yo te traje" dijo ella, y a él le pareció que ni siquiera movía los labios al hablar.

Edward se rascó la nuca, incómodo. No quería preguntar, pero necesitaba saber.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó al fin.

Ella sólo lo miró. No podía leer nada en el trasfondo de sus ojos. Ni siquiera un gesto o un mínimo movimiento en las facciones de su rostro.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" replicó ella, enigmática, su tono el mismo gélido clamor sin vida y sin emociones, incapaz de darle a él ningún indicio de lo que circulaba detrás de sus enormes pupilas chocolate.

"¿Debería recordarlo?" susurró Edward, intranquilo, esperando la reacción que nunca lo defraudaba: el mismo ataque de histeria de todas esas mañanas iguales, cuando ellas se enfurecían porque él no podía recordar lo que había transpirado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ella no se movió. Ni un solo cabello de su castaña cabellera ondeó y ni uno de los músculos de su rostro se contorsionó. Le pareció que tal vez ni siquiera pestañaba. Era como si fuera una estatua. No había nada mínimamente legible en su expresión.

¿Qué demonios era lo que había ocurrido?, se preguntó Edward. No podía recordar nada después de haber entrado al bar de costumbre y de haber ordenado demasiados tragos. Después de eso, todo era un borrón oscuro. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado el flujo de su memoria y hubiera extraído un trozo cortándolo con una tijera. Entre el bar y este instante era como si no hubiera transcurrido un segundo.

¿Había dormido con ella? Probablemente, pensó. Era usual para él despertar en lugares desconocidos después de haberse acostado con mujeres que apenas si podía recodar cuando el alcohol y las sustancias lo hacían olvidar el camino de la conciencia. En este caso, no podía recordar a la chica en absoluto. Pero eso no era inquietante, dado que no había nada demasiado sorprendente para recordar. La chica era pequeña e insignificante, pálida al extremo, casi una niña en su apariencia. Insípida y ordinaria. Dudaba que, de no haber estado irremediablemente ebrio, se hubiera fijado en ella.

"Te encontré en un callejón" dijo ella. "Estabas siendo atacado por dos asaltantes. Te habían golpeado. Apenas estabas conciente"

Edward jadeó, de repente, recordando. A su mente regresaron, alborotándose, las imágenes del callejón, de los dos hombres ocultos en las sombras, del sonido cortante de la lluvia que se abatió en ese instante con crudeza. Y luego, los golpes, el dolor y el sabor de su propia sangre deslizando desde una herida en su cabeza hacia su boca. Finalmente, la oscuridad.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó, pasando la mano por su cabello y descubriendo que estaba enlodado y sucio. No sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo, pero en ese momento su estado físico no era lo que más lo preocupaba.

"¿Se llevaron mis cosas?" preguntó al fin, al terminar de hacer una inspección mental de sí mismo y comprobar que no llevaba sus ropas.

Ella meneó la cabeza negativamente y, extrayendo la mano de su espalda, le mostró la billetera de cuero y el teléfono móvil que sostenía en las manos.

"Gracias a Dios…" susurró él, aliviado. Y de pronto, lo invadió una inusitada inquietud.

"¿Cómo es que no se llevaron nada?" preguntó.

"Tuvieron que marcharse precipitadamente antes de poder terminar su labor" respondió ella tranquilamente. "Algo los asustó".

Edward la miró, el ceño fruncido por la confusión. "¿Qué cosa pudo asustarlos?" quiso saber él.

"Yo" contestó ella, inmutable.

Edward pensó, por un instante, que le estaba haciendo una broma. Pero no había nada en su rostro que delatara que sus palabras fueran un chiste. Simplemente, comprendió con algo de asombro, ella estaba convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Tú?" preguntó Edward, con tono sarcástico, observando la delgadez de los brazos y las piernas de la muchacha, y la evidente fragilidad de su figura sentada.

"Si, yo" replicó ella, nuevamente con esa seguridad en la voz que casi no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Edward se quedó mirándola, sopesando la situación en que se encontraba. Estaba sentado en el living de un apartamento extraño. No sabía en donde se hallaba, aunque estaba convencido de que aún se encontraba en la misma ciudad por la visión de los edificios del centro que podía observar a través de la ventana. Estaba vestido en ropa que no podía reconocer. Estaba sucio. No sabía qué hora era ni qué día. La mujer que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta estaba evidentemente desequilibrada, y no estaba seguro de poder aseverar que no era peligrosa. Su contextura física le indicaba que podía superarla en fuerza y velocidad ampliamente, pero no sabía si ella no tenía algún arma escondida en algún lugar de la casa. Y, además, ella tenía su billetera y su teléfono móvil, ambas cosas que necesitaba recuperar.

Tenía que manejar la situación con delicadeza, decidió. Tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperar sus posesiones y salir de allí lo antes posible sin alterar a su anfitriona. Tenía que ser diplomático y encantador, de ese manera en que sólo Edward Cullen podía serlo si se lo proponía.

Justo cuando se proponía a abrir la boca para expresarle a la mujer cuánto agradecía que lo hubiera rescatado y a dedicarle esa sonrisa de costado que ninguna integrante del género femenino parecía poder resistir, una figura alta y fornida se irguió en el umbral de la puerta, justo al lado de la muchacha. Y entonces, todos sus planes se arruinaron.

El recién llegado era un hombre imponente, aunque no gigantesco. Era alto y bien formado, con un cuerpo atlético y fibroso. Estaba vestido sólo con un pantalón de jogging y zapatillas, con el pecho desnudo. El color pálido de su piel hacía juego con el rubio dorado de sus cabellos y con el azul de sus ojos. Aún Edward, siendo hombre y heterosexual, podía apreciar que el recién llegado era un hombre extremadamente apuesto. Y, por la mirada de sus ojos, igualmente amenazador.

"Él es Jasper" dijo la chica, sin levantar la mirada para ver al hombre a su lado. "Es el dueño del apartamento. Es doctor y es quién atendió tus heridas".

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo se activo en la mente de Edward de pronto y las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza. Y con ellas, el recuerdo de las sensaciones. El rasguido en su abdomen, el malestar agudo en su torso, el latido de los golpes en sus articulaciones. Y la sangre, el sufrimiento y la sensación de ahogo.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron instintivamente a su cuerpo, tanteando su torso en busca de alguna evidencia de dolor. Una punzada aguda de padecimiento lo invadió cuando sus dedos se corrieron por su bajo abdomen. Con cuidado, levantó la remera que vestía y descubrió una herida que cruzaba su estómago en el lado inferior derecho, de manera horizontal, casi desde el ombligo hasta el lado. Vislumbró los puntos con los que la misma había sido cerrada, y el color rosado de la piel alrededor indicando el comienzo de la cicatrización.

"La herida era profunda y sangró bastante. Pero pude tratarla a tiempo. Probablemente deje una cicatriz, pero será mínima en comparación con la gravedad de la lesión" dijo el hombre rubio, con voz grave y tono profesional.

Edward asintió inconcientemente, y se levantó la remera un poco más, buscando alguna evidencia del resto de la golpiza. Su piel, sin embargo, estaba impoluta y tersa, como burlándose de sus recuerdos y su memoria.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" preguntó, finalmente, tratando de entender.

"Desde anoche" dijo Jasper.

"Oh" fue todo lo que pudo articular Edward, procesando en su mente la incompatibilidad entre lo que recordaba, lo que sabía que debía sentir en su cuerpo y lo que veían sus ojos.

Jasper pareció leer su pensamiento. "El resto de tus heridas, otros cortes y golpes, han sido sanados. Al igual que las costillas rotas".

Edward alzó los ojos, azorado. "¿Cómo es posible…?" no pude terminar la frase, porque en ese momento estuvo seguro que no había forma de que fuera a disfrutar de la respuesta.

"Yo" dijo la mujer, suavemente, con esa voz firme que no dejaba lugar a dudas, que casi podría convencerte si no supieras que estaba aseverando un imposible.

Edward miró a Jasper, esperanzado, esperando ver en el rostro del hombre la imagen de la coherencia, buscando hallar un anclaje de cordura en medio de la locura en que se hallaba inmerso.

Para su enorme desilusión, no hubo el menor gesto o reacción en el rostro del hombre en el umbral, y fue suficiente para que Edward comprendiera que Jasper creía lo que la chica acababa de decir.

Por una breve fracción de segundo, Edward había abrigado la esperanza de que Jasper fuera una especie de tutor a cargo de la chica inestable. De ser así, tenía la ilusión de poder razonar con él, de que le devolviera sus pertenencias y le permitiera salir de allí sin demasiado alboroto.

Su única alternativa, comprendió, era tratar de convencerlos a ambos. Y si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía apelar a la fuerza. Sin embargo, aunque creía que tal vez podría superar a Jasper en fuerza, aún con su fragilidad la mujer significaba una ventaja para ellos. En ese desequilibrio se encontraba la debilidad de su plan.

"No nos cree" dijo la chica de pronto, sin moverse ni pestañar, y sin mirar a otro lado más que a los ojos de Edward. "Cree que estamos locos"

Jasper asintió. "No le has dicho" murmuró. No era una pregunta.

"No" respondió ella.

"Estaré en la cocina" le informó el rubio, saliendo.

"No regreses, sin importar lo que escuches" le indicó ella antes de que se marchara, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y trabando el pasador.

Edward escuchó el sonido de la cerradura y comprendió que ya no quedaba duda acerca de las intenciones de sus anfitriones: no pensaban dejarlo marcharse.

Desplazando el pensamiento de su cabeza, dirigió su atención a ella, buscando la forma de encantarla como hacía con todas la mujeres que deseaba conquistar.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente" dijo Edward, sonriendo esa sonrisa encantadora llena de relucientes dientes blancos que nunca le había fallado. "Soy Edward"

Ella sólo asintió.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" prosiguió él, buscando generar una reacción.

Ella lo miró un instante más. Finalmente dijo: "Isabella"

"Isabella" repitió él, con voz tersa. "Un nombre hermoso" agregó, infundiendo en su tono toda la sensualidad posible.

"Isabella, agradezco enormemente lo que has hecho por mi, al rescatarme de mis atacantes y curar mis heridas" continuó Edward, tratando de sonar sincero y convencido. "Pero ahora debo marcharme. Mi familia debe estar preocupada, igual que mis amigos"

Ella siguió observándolo, sin pestañar ni inmutarse. Su voz sonó clara y potente cuando respondió. "Toda tu familia es una hermana, con la que no has hablado en más de un mes. Y esos a quienes llamas amigos están tan perdidos en su adicción que difícilmente podrían recordar tu existencia"

Edward sintió su pecho cerrarse ante la frialdad de sus palabras. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espina al escucharla hablar de su vida con esa liviandad y seguridad.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó finalmente, olvidando su encanto y su sonrisa. El juego había terminado.

"No estoy secuestrándote ni voy a pedir un rescate" dijo ella, leyendo su pensamiento. "De todos modos, nadie estaría dispuesto a pagar un centavo por ti"

"Entonces, déjame ir" respondió él.

"No puedo" aseveró ella. "Me han encomendado la misión de protegerte. Aún si eso significa protegerte de ti mismo"

Edward sintió algo gélido desplazarse por sus venas, como si le hubieran inyectado hielo en su sistema nervioso. No notó que sus manos temblaban, alteradas, pero ella era más observadora que él.

"Por favor" le rogó Edward, con ojos suplicantes. "Necesito volver a mi casa"

"No es a tu casa adonde planeas regresar" afirmó ella, comprendiendo sus intenciones.

"Por favor" volvió a rogar él, una ansiedad confusa apoderándose de su pecho lentamente. El temblor se extendió a su torso y a sus brazos sin que él lo percibiera.

"No" volvió a repetir ella.

Edward sintió la ira consumiendo su mente. De pronto, a su alrededor todo se tiñó de colorado. Algo en su cabeza se activó en ese momento, y el único pensamiento que pudo conjugar fue la necesidad imperante de salir. La sensación era lo más parecido a la claustrofobia que podía imaginar. El deseo por marcharse lo abrumó, primando sobre su conciencia. Se alzó del sillón y se dispuso a acometer con su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Ella se levantó del suelo, ubicándose frente a él. Edward atinó a reconocer la silueta delicada y pequeña de su cuerpo, tan leve que no sería capaz de detener su embiste ni la potencia de su anatomía masculina.

"No lo hagas" susurró ella. Vió que los labios de él temblaban también ahora.

"Aléjate de la puerta" dijo Edward entre dientes, no reconociendo ni su propia voz.

Ella no se movió.

Algo primitivo y salvaje se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia el umbral y, por ende, hacia ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, se halló a sí mismo trastabillando hacia atrás, como impelido por una fuerza invisible. Alzó los ojos a tiempo para ver a la chica con la mano alzada frente a ella.

Incoherente, poseído por la desesperación, arremetió una vez más, sólo para verse repelido con la misma ferocidad.

"¡Déjame ir, perra!" chilló, fuera de sí. Dispuso su cuerpo para el ataque y avanzó con toda la fuerza que disponía en sus miembros, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin analizar si podía lastimarse o lastimarla. Lo único en su mente era escapar.

La potencia del muro con el que se estrelló, ampliada por la de su propia embestida, hizo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo, casi golpeándose la cabeza hasta la inconciencia.

Atemorizado, comprendiendo por primera vez lo inusitado de lo que estaba ocurriéndole, alzó los ojos y miró a la mujer de verdad por primera vez.

De pronto, no le pareció tan pequeña ni tan delicada. En ese instante, se le antojó que se alzaba frente a él como un gigante, enorme e imponente, una guerrera con cuerpo de amazona y ferocidad de animal.

Los cabellos castaños se arremolinaban en torno a su cabeza como un torbellino y fue en ese preciso momento en que notó el modo sobrenatural en que sus ojos refulgían con un destello dorado intenso.

Jamás en su vida había visto Edward algo más hermoso y más temible.

"Basta" murmuró ella, despacio, pero feroz.

Edward comenzó a gatear hacia atrás, la espalda casi pegada al piso, buscando tomar distancia entre su cuerpo y el demonio frente a él.

Ella lo observó recia a través de sus pupilas encendidas en fuego dorado y dijo: "Duerme"

Fue una orden para su agotada conciencia.

….

_Reviews please! Qué les parece?_


	5. 4 Demonio

_**4.**_

_**Demonio**_

Cuando despertó, notó que estaba solo. Se sentó en el sillón y pasó su mano por su frente. Se sentía mareado y perdido, incapaz de recordar con certeza qué le había ocurrido.

La luz entrando por el balcón indicaba que era de día y supuso que había dormido al menos la noche completa.

El silencio a su alrededor era absoluto. No podía ni percibir el más mínimo sonido de la ciudad a sus pies entrando por la ventana.

Inspiró el aire fresco, maravillándose por su pureza, percibiendo que era la primera vez en su existencia que respirar en la ciudad no olía a hollín y mugre.

La oxigenación le devolvió la cordura, y de pronto su memoria le trajo los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Evocaciones cargadas de potencia, de ferocidad, y de brillo dorado.

Asustado de pronto, recordando, se levantó del sillón y corrió a la puerta, usando toda su fuerza para tratar de abrirla. Intentó varias veces, en vano. No contento con ello, utilizó su cuerpo para golpearla, sin demasiada esperanza de que cediera. Finalmente, se dio por vencido.

Resignado, se dirigió al balcón, pensando en comprobar si había departamentos cercas o gente a la que pudiera pedir auxilio.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al fulgor del sol matutino del exterior, vio la figura pequeña que se balanceaba imposiblemente sobre la baranda del balcón.

La chica estaba de espaldas a él. Su cuerpo menudo elevado hacia el cielo, los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, tiesa como una gárgola y diminuta como una niña.

Pero no se dejó engañar por su apariencia frágil. Aunque su mente se negara a aceptar lo que podía recordar, su instinto de supervivencia era lo suficientemente potente como para que comprendiera que era mejor ser cauto alrededor de ella.

"Has despertado" susurró ella con voz tenue y musical.

Nunca abrió los ojos ni se movió un ápice.

Edward se quedó un momento hipnotizado, observando como sus pies pequeños se mantenían firmes sobre la baranda casi inexistente. La forma en que se sostenía sobre ella, sin titubear, era sencilla y llanamente imposible. Pero Edward comprendió que lo más sano para su cordura era dejar de hacerse a si mismo preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas.

Miró alrededor y comprendió que se hallaban en un edificio de apartamentos. Varias ventanas podían vislumbrarse a ambos lados, arriba y abajo, e incluso en el edificio de enfrente. Por las ventanas podía ver a la gente atareada en sus tareas domésticas. Y abajo, a sus pies, el tránsito urbano se deslizaba tranquilo. Inmerso en la situación en que se hallaba, con una mujer diminuta balanceándose sobrenaturalmente sobre el vacío, la normalidad a su alrededor le resultó casi grotesca. La ciudad parecía estar burlándose de él.

Se inclinó sobre la baranda y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pidiendo ayuda. Lo hizo varias veces, orientando su voz alternativamente a la calle a sus pies y a las ventanas contiguas.

"No malgastes tu energía" murmuró ella, suavemente.

Incapaz de asimilar la futilidad de su intento, Edward volvió a emitir su pedido de auxilio. Fue como si su grito se apagara en el viento.

"Es inútil" dijo ella, meneando la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos se fruncieran en el viento, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Edward vió a un hombre calvo y delgado deslizarse fuera de su apartamento y acomodarse con tranquilidad en el balcón junto al que se encontraba él. Con desesperación se dirigió hacia el lado y comenzó a gritar para llamar su atención. El hombre calvo extrajo un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió y se dispuso a fumar con toda la tranquilidad, observando la ciudad y su movimiento con serenidad, indiferente al clamor desesperado de Edward.

La chica meneó la cabeza, con expresión exasperada, como si el sonido de la voz de Edward la perturbara.

Entonces él comprendió. Fue sólo en ese instante, cuando su conciencia se disipó, que notó que no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor. Ni el sonido de los autos ni el bullicio del mundo. El silencio era absoluto. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja hermética.

"Tú haces esto, ¿verdad?" murmuró, resignado a lo imposible, tratando de aceptar hasta sus propias palabras.

Ella se giró entonces, lo miró un instante con gesto inocuo y saltó por encima de él. Edward se dio vuelta a tiempo para verla aterrizar con delicadeza felina sobre el piso del balcón.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó ella, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó él, aturdido. "¿Un demonio?"

Ella se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente. El gesto nunca llegó a sus gélidos ojos.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" siguió él, repitiendo la pregunta del día anterior.

"Tengo que protegerte" volvió a decir ella.

"¿Protegerme?" exclamó él, intrigado. "¿Protegerme de qué?"

"De otros que quieren dañarte. Y de ti mismo" explicó ella.

"Pero…¿por qué?" quiso saber, insatisfecho con sus respuestas.

"Porque así me lo ordenaron. Porque tienes una misión que cumplir" dijo ella.

"¿Una misión?" el tono de Edward bordeó lo divertido y lo mordaz.

Nunca en su vida nadie había esperado nada de él. Y él se había acostumbrado a su propia mediocridad.

"Si" continuó ella. "Una misión fundamental"

"¿Y qué misión es esa?" preguntó él sonriendo sarcásticamente, infundido por al ira y la desesperación.

"No es el momento aún" respondió ella. Dio media vuelta e ingresó al apartamento.

Al ver que él no la seguía, se giró y murmuró: "¿No tienes hambre?"

A regañadientes, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, caminó detrás de ella.

La vio deslizarse como si flotara a través del living y dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola sin ningún esfuerzo, sin destrabar ninguna cerradura ni hacer más que girar el picaporte.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó ella mirándolo, evidentemente deleitándose con su sorpresa y su frustración.

La siguió a través de un pasillo hasta la cocina, mirando desesperado a su alrededor por la puerta de salida, sabiendo que mientras ella estuviera con él sería imposible huir. Lo que ella era, fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado poderoso y demasiado peligroso como para intentar nada. Edward no era un suicida.

Ingresaron a un cocina amplia y luminosa, y Edward vió que Jasper estaba sentado a la mesa, bebiendo de una taza oscura.

Sin decir una palabra, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesada. Abrió las alacenas y la heladera, y se puso a trabajar. 

"Sientate" indicó Isabella con voz neutra. Edward hizo lo que le pedía, temeroso de su reacción.

Ella dio un salto y se sentó en la mesada de mármol, junto a Jasper, con los pies descalzos colgando del borde. Tomó una manzana con sus delicadas manos y se puso a mordisquearla sin demasiado empeño, como si comer fuera algo desagradable e intolerable para ella.

Edward se quedó en silencio, quieto en su asiento, observándola. Ella lo ignoró, centrando su atención alternativamente en la manzana y en Jasper, como si Edward ni siquiera estuviera en el cuarto.

Finalmente, Jasper se giró y depositó un sándwich y un vaso de jugo frente a Edward.

"Es de atún" explicó. "Lo siento, no soy un gran cocinero" agregó sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

Edward pensó en rechazar la comida, en forzar la mano de sus captores con una huelga de hambre. Pero su fuerza de voluntad nunca había sido mucha, y terminó por desistir a la sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Mientras masticaba la comida, ella saltó, aterrizando grácil en el suelo, y dijo: "Voy a tomar un baño". Acto seguido abandonó la cocina, dejando a Edward bajo la custodia de Jasper.

El rubio lo miró sin demasiado entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la mesa. A Edward le dio la impresión de que lo inspeccionaba, como tratando de dilucidar algo. ¿Celos tal vez? Edward no podía estar seguro, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de saberlo.

"¿Eres su amante?" preguntó. No era una pregunta cordial para comenzar una conversación, pero a Edward no le interesaba ser correcto cuando estaba siendo retenido contra su voluntad.

"No" respondió Jasper, impertérrito.

"¿Eres su esclavo?" volvió a inquirir.

"No" repitió Jasper, con el mismo tono aburrido de voz.

"¿Qué eres entonces?" insistió Edward.

"Soy doctor. Y soy su amigo" dijo Jasper.

"¿Cómo puedes ser su amigo?" quiso saber Edward. "¿No le temes?"

Sintió la necesidad de preguntarlo, porque podía percibir que Jasper era como él: sólo un hombre. Y sin embargo, vivía con ella y estaba siempre a su alrededor. ¿Qué oscuro designio del destino había hecho que un hombre como él, profesional y apuesto, eligiera regir su vida por los caprichos de un demonio con apariencia de niña?

"Claro que le temo" dijo Jasper. "Pero aún así elijo estar junto a ella"

"¿Por qué?" demandó Edward, intrigado, necesitando comprender.

"Si realmente quieres saber, puedo contártelo. No es un secreto" confesó Jasper.

"Cuéntame"

"Ella me salvó la vida" explicó Jasper. "Me prometí que nunca la abandonaría"

"Entonces eres su esclavo" concluyó Edward. Sus manos temblaron sosteniendo el sándwich, igual que su voz.

"No es posible ser esclavo de alguien que no desea que le sirvas. Soy su amigo" repitió Jasper.

"No puedo entenderlo" replicó Edward.

"Claro que no" dijo Jasper. "Aún no, al menos. Pero lo comprenderás. Cuando puedas ver, lo entenderás"

"No quiero entender" contestó Edward, comenzando a inquietarse. "Sólo quiero irme"

"Eso es imposible"

"No puedo seguir aquí, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo una vida allí afuera!" chilló de pronto, parándose.

"Lo que tienes afuera es apenas una triste excusa de existencia" respondió Jasper.

"¡Tú no me conoces!" exclamó Edward, y volteó el plato y el vaso de jugo en un arrebato de ira. En la furia del momento, se rasgó el dedo y, al llevar su mano ante sus ojos, notó la inestabilidad de sus dedos.

"Es la abstinencia" dijo Jasper con calma. "Es por eso que tus manos tiemblan y sientes esa ansiedad en tu pecho"

"Déjame salir" siseó Edward, ignorando las palabras de Jasper.

"No"

"No me fuerces a usar la violencia"

"Nadie te está forzando a nada" le dijo Jasper.

Edward corrió fuera de la cocina, a través del pasillo, hasta que halló una puerta que asumió era la de salida. Tiró del pestillo en vano, sin lograr más que lastimarse aún más los dedos. Desesperado, asumiendo que esta era su única oportunidad de huir, regresó a la cocina.

"¡Abre la puerta!" le ordenó a Jasper.

"Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo" respondió el rubio.

"¡Hazlo!" exigió Edward absurdamente.

"Sólo ella puede abrirla"

"¡Mentiroso!" gritó Edward y, mirando alrededor, divisó los cuchillos apostados sobre la mesada.

En un movimiento rápido, cruzó el espacio y tomó uno de ellos, girándose para enfrentar a Jasper. El otro hombre sólo lo observó desde su asiento, sin inmutarse ni reaccionar de ningún modo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?" preguntó. "¿Apuñalarme?"

"No, voy a usarte para escapar" respondió Edward, lanzándose sobre él e hincando el cuchillo en el cuello de Jasper, con la suficiente presión como para extraer una gota de sangre y obligarlo a levantarse de su silla.

Jasper no realizó ningún movimiento ni dijo nada. Su respiración tampoco se alteró. Edward se alarmó al notar la fría calma del rubio. Como si no le importara perder la vida. O como si estuviera muy seguro de su posibilidad de sobrevivir.

"Suéltalo" escuchó la voz femenina, clara y firme, que le llegó desde el umbral de la cocina.

Edward giró a tiempo para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de Isabella.

"¡No!" respondió. "¡Déjame ir!"

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo" dijo ella.

"¡Déjame salir o lo mato!"

Edward hundió el puñal aún más en la piel de Jasper, y un hilo delgado de sangre se deslizó por el cuello del rubio y manchó el cuello de su camisa blanca.

Edward notó entonces el modo en que los ojos de Isabella se oscurecían y cómo su rostro se tornaba helado y casi asesino. Antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar, sintió el tirón en la mano y el cuchillo salió disparado de entre sus dedos.

Jasper cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, tan rápido que Edward no tuvo tiempo de anticiparlo. Y entonces el aire se hizo denso y la cocina se oscureció, como si alguien hubiera corrido un velo sobre la luz. Edward sintió que la atmósfera se condensaba y el aire comenzó a fallarle en los pulmones. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, atemorizado.

Lo último que vió antes de perder la conciencia fue el brillo fulgurante de los ojos dorados de ella.

Jasper se irguió en su lugar, y observó el cuerpo desfallecido de Edward sobre el suelo de la cocina.

"No puedes seguir agotándote de esa manera. Terminarás por desvanecerte" le recriminó el rubio.

"No puedo evitarlo. No puedo verlo sufrir de esa manera" contestó ella.

"No puedes dejar que pase la desintoxicación inconciente. No funciona de ese modo" le recriminó él.

"Lo sé. Seré más fuerte la próxima vez" prometió ella.

"De alguna manera, lo dudo" respondió él.

…

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y apuestan a lo loco de esta historia en la que me he embarcado. Realmente disfruto al escribirlo, porque nunca se adonde disparará.**_

_**Espero sus reviews desesperadamente!**_


	6. 5 Cuestionamientos

_**5.**_

_**Cuestionamientos**_

El dolor palpitante de su cabeza fue lo que trajo a Edward de regreso a la conciencia. Como una especie de cruel _deja vu_ se halló a si mismo observando el mismo techo poco familiar, sólo que esta vez supo exactamente donde se hallaba.

Con algo de esfuerzo se irguió, hasta sentarse en el borde del sillón. Al mirar a su alrededor notó que estaba solo.

La puerta de entrada parecía burlarse de él, muda y estática, observándolo desde el otro extremo del cuarto. Edward sabía que no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo. De todos modos, jamás lograría abrirla.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, notando que aún estaba cubierto del lodo del callejón. Se sintió sucio, no sólo por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que se había bañado, sino también por tener aún sobre su cuerpo vestigios de esa noche fatídica en que lo habían golpeado hasta casi causarle la muerte y había culminado en los brazos de su captora.

Al remover la mano de su cabeza, su mirada se posó en sus dedos y, por primera vez, notó el modo en que su pulso flaqueaba. Los temblores habían estado allí antes, pero no les había prestado atención desesperado como estaba por huir.

"Es la abstinencia" dijo la voz de ella desde el umbral del balcón, suave y concisa, musical en su tono.

"Eso dijo Jasper" respondió él.

"Jasper sabe lo que dice" respondió ella. "Es porque tu cuerpo está habituándose a la falta de las toxinas que le has suministrado durante años"

Edward abrió los labios para contestar, pero ella alzó una mano en advertencia.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes" le indicó. "Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, pero no puedes mentirme a mí. He visto el modo en que los tóxicos se mueven por tu sangre. Has estado envenenándote durante mucho tiempo"

Edward se quedó en silencio.

"Según Jasper me explicó, el efecto durará un tiempo aún. Es posible que experimentes muchos otros síntomas además de los temblores. Ninguno de ellos placentero" dijo ella.

"¿No puedes ayudarme? ¿No puedes curarme como hiciste con mis costillas" preguntó él irónicamente.

"No ahora" replicó ella, ignorando la mordacidad en la voz de él. "Agoté mucha de mi energía cuando curé tus heridas dos días atrás. No soy tan fuerte como solía serlo"

"Duérmeme entonces. No quiero sentirme así" contestó él.

"No" dijo ella. "No quiero ni puedo hacerlo más. No es la solución"

"Ayúdame, por favor" susurró él, encogiéndose en el asiento, abrazando sus rodillas como una criatura.

El rostro de ella se contorsionó durante una fracción de segundo, como dolorido. Pero enseguida recuperó su rigidez habitual.

"Háblame de ti" pidió ella, en un intento de distender la atmósfera tornándose tensa a su alrededor.

"¿Qué quieres saber que no sepas aún?" respondió Edward, algo irritado.

"Tus padres" murmuró ella.

"¿Qué hay de ellos?"

"¿Dónde están?"

"Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo" contestó él, balanceándose en el sillón con las rodillas aún contra su pecho.

"Cuéntame de ellos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero saber" replicó ella. "Y porque estoy dispuesta a contestar tus preguntas, aunque me reservo el derecho de decidir cuál de ellas"

Edward lo meditó un momento, reacio a brindar cualquier tipo de información sobre si mismo, pero demasiado intrigado como para rehusarse.

"Mi padre, Carlisle, era médico. Mi madre, Esme, era ama de casa y cuidaba de nosotros. Ya sabes acerca de mi hermana Alice" dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo murieron?" volvió a preguntar ella.

"En un accidente automovilístico, casi 7 años atrás" explicó Edward. "Era una noche de tormenta y la visibilidad era nula. Regresaban a la casa después de un viaje al pueblo. Nuestra residencia estaba en las afueras, casi en el campo. Alice y yo los esperábamos. Habíamos regresado de la Universidad para pasar las vacaciones de invierno con ellos. Pero nunca llegaron para reunirse con nosotros"

Edward suspiró, bajando la cabeza y hundiéndola entre sus rodillas. Su voz llegó apagada y titubeante cuando retomó su historia.

"Nunca supimos qué ocurrió realmente. Alguien encontró el auto a la vera de la carretera, estrellado contra un árbol. Ambos estaban muertos. No se supo jamás qué causó el accidente. Un animal o una persona, o tal vez nada. Simplemente ocurrió. Se marcharon así como así de un momento a otro, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solos. Entonces yo tenía 20 años y Alice acababa de ingresar a la Universidad"

Isabella lo observó en silencio durante un momento, sintiendo el curso de sus emociones alteradas a través de su respiración y el martilleo de su corazón. Espero unos instantes antes de volver a preguntar.

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Alice regresó a la Universidad. Nuestros padres nos habían dejado suficiente dinero para que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por manutención hasta mucho después de graduarnos" explicó Edward con un hilo de voz, sin alzar la cabeza. "Pero yo no sentí el deseo de regresar a mis estudios. En cambio, renté un apartamento en esta ciudad y traté de ganarme la vida con mi música, sin mucho éxito. Nunca quise utilizar el dinero que nos dejaron"

Alzó los ojos entonces y la miró a través del cuarto.

"No puedo preguntarte qué eres, ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con un meneo de cabeza.

"Tampoco cuál es esa misión que esperas que cumpla"

Ella volvió a negar.

"Dime entonces cuál es tu misión" pidió Edward.

"Me enviaron a la tierra para encontrarte y protegerte hasta que tu labor esté completa" respondió ella.

"¿Quiénes te enviaron?" quiso saber él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué pasará una vez que yo haya concluido mi misión?"

"Podré regresar a mi lugar. Volver a ser yo misma" replicó ella.

"¿Ésta no eres tú?"

"No, lo que ves es sólo una proyección de la imagen que me dieron cuando me enviaron a vivir entre humanos"

"¿Y cómo eres realmente?"

"Aunque quisiera, jamás sabría como explicarlo en tu idioma" dijo ella.

"¿Extrañas tu hogar?" quiso saber él.

"Extraño ser quien soy en realidad. Extraño mi propia identidad. Y extraño estar entre otros como yo. No hay un hogar adonde regresar, al menos no en el sentido físico en que tú lo concibes. Mi hogar es donde otros como yo residen, donde puedo volver a ser yo misma" explicó ella.

"¿Cuánto hace que partiste de allí?" preguntó él.

"Hace más de cien años humanos" respondió ella.

"¿Cien años?" repitió él, asombrado. "¿Hace más de cien años que estás en la Tierra, buscándome?"

Ella asintió.

Edward sintió una punzada en el pecho, que no era ni de lástima ni de angustia. Esa criatura que lo observaba desde el otro lado del living, sentada como una niña en el piso, con el rostro aniñado y el cuerpo frágil, tenía más de cien años. Había algo extremadamente absurdo y aterrador en esa reflexión. De pronto se sintió intimidado e insignificante.

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a consumir drogas?" preguntó ella entonces, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

"No mucho después de la muerte de mis padres" confesó él, demasiado abrumado por el giro de los eventos como para recapacitar acerca de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? Me hacían sentir bien, estaban allí, todos los demás lo hacían también. Sólo me dejé llevar por la corriente" respondió él.

Ella lo miró intensamente entonces, sus ojos helados y su rostro impasible.

"No hay una absurda explicación psicológica detrás de ello. No estaba tratando de escapar del dolor de la muerte de mis padres. Simplemente comencé porque todos lo hacían, y yo no tenía nada mejor con qué ocupar mi tiempo. De todos modos, siempre había sido un fracaso como músico. Es más lo que lo he deseado que el talento real que tengo. Así que pasar mi tiempo consumiendo sustancias que hacían que la vida pareciera tener alguna razón de ser fue suficiente excusa para mi" explicó él.

"¿Y tu hermana?" preguntó ella.

"Alice se graduó de la Universidad como profesora y regresó a vivir a Forks, a la casa de nuestros padres. Aún vive allí y enseña en la escuela. No hay mucho más que decir acerca de ella. Nunca le he conocido una pareja, siempre se me ha antojado una mujer solitaria"

"¿No la extrañas?" quiso saber Isabella.

"No, no como debería. De todas formas, lo único que hacemos cuando nos vemos es pelear. Ella quiere que sea algo que no soy. Yo no quiero darle el gusto. Al final, todo termina con gritos. He acabado por evitarla. Hace años que no nos vemos. Apenas si hablamos por teléfono alguna vez"

Edward esperó que ella dijera algo, que le recriminara su actitud, que condenara su elección y su actitud acerca de su hermana. Pero ella no dijo nada. Tampoco su rostro evidenció ningún juicio personal sobre su comportamiento. Isabella simplemente continuó observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Por qué te enviaron antes de que yo naciera?" preguntó él entonces.

"No lo sé" confesó ella.

"¿Sabías cuando te enviaron que tendrías que esperar más de cien años para hallarme?"

"No" dijo ella. "No supe hasta el último instante que había llegado el momento de ir en tu búsqueda. No supe hasta que te ví cómo lucirías, ni que edad tendrías ni que serías un hombre"

"¿No estás enfadada por haber perdido todo ese tiempo sólo esperando?"

"No cuestiono lo que se me ordena" respondió ella, con voz firme. "Confío en que existe un motivo ulterior para todo"

"¿Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento?" preguntó Edward.

"No. Aunque quisiera, no sabría como hacerlo" dijo ella.

"Es decir, que me necesitas para regresar" exclamó él.

"Si y no" replicó ella. "Tarde o temprano, cumplas tu misión o no, regresaré. Pero el resultado final no me es indiferente. Quiero que triunfes. No quiero que mi sacrificio haya sido en vano"

"¿Sacrificio?" inquirió él, intrigado.

La sonrisa de ella fue gélida e inhumana. "He pasado más de cien años en un mundo al que no pertenezco, con seres con los que no me identifico, en un cuerpo y con una identidad que no me pertenecen. Estoy prisionera, igual que tú en este apartamento. Sólo que mi prisión es un planeta y mi cautiverio mucho más extenso que el tuyo"

Edward se mantuvo silencioso entonces. No quería sentir lástima o pena por Isabella, porque comprendía que era absurdo sentir algo así por una criatura como ella. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la angustia que una existencia como la de ella podría despertar.

"Cada minuto y cada día que paso en este mundo me debilita" continuó ella. "Mis poderes menguan e incluso mi conexión con el mundo físico se atenúa. Jasper dice que es como si me fuera desvaneciendo"

Edward la observó un segundo, olvidando sus reflexiones e incluso la sensación opresiva en su pecho y el temblor en sus manos.

"¿Desvaneciéndote?" murmuró. "¿Volverías a tu mundo de ese modo?"

"No lo creo. Creo que sería como quedarme en el medio. Sin este cuerpo humano, pero sin regresar tampoco a mi forma original"

Edward no dijo ni preguntó nada más. Se quedaron en silencio, ella contemplándolo y él mirando fijamente sus manos sacudirse.

"¿No puedes hacerme dormir?" pidió él al final, sin levantar la vista. "Es en el único momento en que no siento que mi vida se derrumba"

"No" respondió ella con firmeza. "Pero puedes intentar descansar por tu propia cuenta"

Él no volvió a hablar. Se recostó de costado en el sillón, con la espalda hacia ella, e intentó conciliar un sueño que nunca llegó.

Ella se quedó sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, escuchando la agitada respiración de él a través del cuarto, contando los latidos de su corazón y lamentando no ser más fuerte para poder ayudarlo.

…

_**Feliz Navidad para todos! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me cuenten que les parece!**_


	7. 6 Lágrimas

_**6.**_

_**Lágrimas**_

"Necesito usar el baño" dijo Edward, alzándose nuevamente del sillón y dirigiéndose a ella.

Hacía horas que Isabella lo observaba desde su inamovible lugar junto a la puerta, sus ojos atentos la única evidencia de que era un ser vivo y no una estatua.

Durante ese tiempo de silencio, Edward había intentado dormir intermitentemente, despertando a cada momento sudoroso y agitado, volviendo a dormirse un instante después por apenas un par de minutos más.

Algunas veces se había levantado del sillón para caminar a través de la habitación, sin rumbo preciso ni motivación excepto la de moverse. Había salido al balcón también, a respirar el aire filtrado que ella creaba, observando el movimiento de la ciudad como si fuera a través de un vidrio, rodeado por el más absoluto silencio.

Se sentía como un gato enjaulado, tanto en ese apartamento como en su propio cuerpo. Quería marcharse de allí tanto como quería perder la conciencia y olvidar. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que dejara de sentirse de ese modo.

La sensación en su pecho bordeaba la desesperación, como si no pudiera contener lo que fuera que estuviera gestándose dentro de su propio cuerpo. Era devastador y se sentía exhausto tratando de mantener a raya la ferocidad de sus cambiantes emociones.

El temblor de sus manos se había intensificado, no podía dejar de sudar como si estuviera constantemente en actividad y experimentaba una sensación enfermiza en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre o la falta de alimento.

"Necesito usar el baño" repitió, al borde de la desesperación, cuando Isabella sólo continuó observándolo como si no lo hubiera oído.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, indicándole que la siguiera a través del pasillo. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Edward se precipitó dentro del baño y se encerró en él.

Un minuto después, Isabella escuchó el sonido enfermizo a través de la puerta e ingresó para encontrarlo inclinado sobre el retrete, vaciando sus entrañas dentro de él. Sin decir nada, tomó una toalla del tocador y se la alcanzó cuando Edward se irguió. Él se levantó del suelo, se limpió el rostro y luego usó agua para enjuagar su boca.

"Quisiera tomar un baño" dijo finalmente. "Creo que podría ayudar a calmarme"

Isabella asintió y se marchó sin decir una palabra. Edward se sentó en el retrete y aguardó, inquieto y sintiéndose mareado. Las nauseas lo atacaban a cada instante y casi todo su cuerpo se sacudía en temblores similares a los de una fiebre intensa.

Un momento más tarde, Jasper golpeó a la puerta e ingresó en el pequeño cubículo con un juego de toallas y una muda de ropa. Edward tomó lo que le ofrecía.

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?" preguntó.

"Tuvimos que quemarla, junto con la de Isabella. Estaba cubierta de sangre" repuso el rubio.

"¿No podía lavarse?"

"Si, pero eso no le hubiera quitado el hedor" replicó Jasper, y al ver el rostro confundido de Edward agregó. "Olía a miedo, a sangre y a desesperación. Isabella no soporta esos aromas"

Edward no quiso preguntar, inseguro de poder asimilar más información en su estado. Se irguió de su asiento y comenzó a remover su remera, sintiendo el temblor de sus piernas y la inestabilidad de su balance.

Jasper estaba abriendo la puerta para marcharse, cuando sintió la mano de Edward en su hombro.

"¿Jasper?" lo llamó con voz inquieta. "¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? No me siento bien. Temo que voy a desvanecerme en cualquier momento"

"Claro" replicó Jasper, volviendo a ingresar y acomodándose en el retrete, mientras Edward se introducía en la ducha. Jasper era médico y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que no se sintió incómodo en ella.

El agua tibia de la regadera le corrió por la espalda y Edward sintió que no podría sostenerse mucho tiempo más. Apoyó las manos en la pared frente a él y su frente en sus brazos, buscando sosiego. Sentía el estómago enfermo y el cuerpo débil, y esa sensación incontenible en el pecho de la fatalidad y la miseria a punto de desencadenarse, una impresión tan potente que casi podía palparla a través de su piel.

"Los vómitos son normales" murmuró Jasper desde el otro lado de la cortina, como adivinando el tren de sus pensamientos. "Igual que los temblores, la inestabilidad y el insomnio. Es probable que experimentes cambios bruscos de humor, bordeando la violencia. Por lo que he leído y escuchado de mis pacientes, la sensación es similar a la desesperación que genera la claustrofobia o la sed en los náufragos. Es el estado más cercano al que puede acceder un ser humano antes de perder la cordura"

"Oh Dios…" atinó a suspirar Edward.

"Lo siento" dijo Jasper. "Ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo más sencillo para ti"

Edward deslizó su mano por su cabello y observó fascinado el agua enlodada deslizarse por el desagüe.

"Cuéntame cómo la conociste" pidió de pronto, necesitando seguir escuchando la voz del otro hombre para mantenerse de alguna manera asido a la realidad. "Dime cómo ella te salvó la vida"

Hubo un momento de reverencial silencio en el cuarto de baño, durante el que sólo la respiración de ambos y el sonido del agua cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Edward llenaron el espacio.

"Tenía una esposa y una hija de dos años" comenzó Jasper de pronto, su voz apenas un suspiro. "María y Renata. Esos eran sus nombres. Nuestra vida era sencilla, sin demasiados lujos ni aspectos a resaltar. María y yo nos amábamos de un modo sereno y tranquilo, con el hábito y la comodidad de quienes se conocen demasiado. No voy a decir que era un amor turbulento y desenfrenado, como en las novelas románticas. Era un amor real. Y eso era más que suficiente. Renata era lo mejor de ambos. Era todo lo que siempre habíamos deseado, y tanto más. Su nacimiento fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Y probablemente no haya nada que pueda superarlo en el futuro"

"María y yo vivíamos en un apartamento modesto en la ciudad. Ella era psicóloga y yo acababa de salir de la escuela de medicina. Estábamos dando nuestros primeros pasos, consolidando nuestra posición y buscando un lugar en los suburbios para mudarnos. Queríamos criar a nuestra hija en un hogar más digno. Soñábamos con una casa con cerca de madera, con jardín y con un perro esperándonos"

Jasper suspiró con resignación, y a Edward le pareció que su voz se quebraba cuando dijo: "Nunca pudimos cumplir ninguno de nuestros sueños".

"Una noche regresábamos de cenar en la casa de los padres de María cuando fuimos emboscados por dos sujetos. Nos forzaron a entrar en el apartamento y comenzaron a golpearme. Perdí la conciencia a pesar de que me esforcé por mantenerme alerta. No quería dejarlas solas con los dos delincuentes. Estaba aterrorizado por ellas. Pero los golpes me dejaron al borde de la muerte y finalmente caí en coma"

"Desperté dos semanas después del incidente en la cama de un hospital. Mis suegros me visitaron y fueron los encargados de decirme que mi esposa y mi hija estaban muertas. Nunca volví a verlos después de que se marcharon de mi habitación esa tarde. Los funerales ya habían pasado. Y yo me quedé solo con la culpa, el recuerdo y la impotencia de no haber podido defenderlas"

"Salí del hospital un mes después del ataque. Estaba débil y apenas podía moverme por mi propia cuenta. No tenía familia ni nadie a quien recurrir. María y Renata eran todo en mi vida. Vague por las calles durante un par de días, sin asearme y sin comer. No pensaba demasiado. No tenía adonde ir y no quería regresar a nuestro apartamento. Los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos. Así que seguí caminando hasta que una noche llegué al puente sobre el río. Y entonces supe lo que quería hacer"

"Me apeé a la baranda del puente y me dispuse a dar el salto final. No tenía más deseos de seguir viviendo. No había nada para mi en este mundo de todos modos. Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Y al girar, fue que la vi. Una niña. O una mujer muy menuda, con el cuerpo de una criatura. El cabello castaño le ondeaba como con vida propia y su vestido blanco bailaba con la brisa. Pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos. Eran como dos lagunas chocolate y estaban clavadas en mi. Su mirada era pacífica, tranquila y serena. No había indignación, ni maldad, ni prejuicio, ni nada desconcertante en ella. Sólo me observaba, con la inocencia y la seguridad de quien no comprende lo que está ocurriendo ante ella"

Bajo el agua tibia, Edward pudo ver con increíble definición la imagen que Jasper relataba. Era la misma que había tenido en el primer momento, cuando había mirado a Isabella por primera vez.

"No sé cuanto tiempo pasé hipnotizado en sus ojos" continuó Jasper. "Pero finalmente me desprendí de ellos y volví mi mirada al agua debajo de mi y a lo que me ofrecía. Dejar de pensar. Dejar de recordar. Dejar de sufrir. Era todo lo que deseaba y lo único que me ofrecería cierta paz"

"El calor de otra piel en mis dedos me sobresaltó entonces. Y al girar a mi derecha vi que la joven se había subido también a la baranda. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía con delicadeza y ternura. Y sus ojos me observaron anhelantes. Esperaba que tomara una decisión. No importaba cual. Y la forma en que me miraba me hizo comprender que iría conmigo en cualquier dirección que eligiera tomar: abajo hacia el agua o atrás hacia la vida" la voz de Jasper se había inundado de ternura entonces, recordando.

"Mi reacción fue de sorpresa y horror. No quería que ella sufriera. Quería que estuviera a salvo. Pero ella sólo seguía mirándome, con esa expresión calmada y serena de quien lo entiende todo y lo acepta. Era desconcertante y sobrenatural. Pero allí estaba ella, su cabellera ondeando igual que su vestido, su figura pequeña y sus pies descalzos sobre la baranda del río balanceándose sobre la muerte, su mano delicada asida a la mía, y sus ojos insoldables atados a los míos"

"Fue entonces cuando lo ví" Edward percibió el temor reverencial en el tono de Jasper, y casi pudo ver a través de la cortina que los separa los ojos vidriosos de emoción del otro hombre. "No se si fue un rayo de luna o de repente mis ojos cobraron vida. Pero entonces lo vi. Y supe. En ese instante ínfimo que no duró más que una milésima de segundo comprendí lo que ella era. Y entonces tomé su mano y juntos nos deslizamos hacia atrás, de regreso al puente, al suelo firme y a la vida"

Edward oyó que Jasper suspiraba con evidente cansancio, pero su voz no flaqueó cuando continuó.

"Al otro día vendí el apartamento y compré éste. Desde entonces no me he separado de ella. La he acompañado en todos los momentos en que me lo ha permitido. He aprendido a su lado, del mismo modo que he sufrido y he padecido. Pero me he jurado acompañarla y ayudarla hasta el final, hasta que te encontrara, hasta que tú cumplas tu misión y hasta que regrese adónde pertenece. Y jamás, ni siquiera en los peores momentos, he dudado de mi decisión"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde esa noche en el puente y hoy?" preguntó Edward, intrigado.

"Siete años"

"¿Y nunca has sentido el deseo de continuar con tu vida?" quiso saber

"No" respondió Jasper. "Ella me lo ha pedido. Pero jamás lo he siquiera concebido. Mi vida está dedicada a acompañarla y ser de su asistencia siempre que lo requiera. Es mi misión. O al menos, así lo pienso yo"

"¿Y qué harás cuando ella se marche?" insistió Edward, imaginando las posibles respuestas.

Del otro lado de la ducha, el silencio fue absoluto durante al menos un minuto.

"No lo sé" dijo Jasper finalmente. "Jamás he pensado realmente en ello" 

"No hay nada para ti fuera de este apartamento, excepto ella, ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Del mismo modo que no hay nada para mi en la vida tampoco" concluyó Edward.

"No te atrevas a compararte conmigo" la voz de Jasper era gélida y tajante, casi como un cuchillo deslizándose con un siseo por el aire límpido.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Edward, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Algo en la voz del otro hombre le decía que era mejor no forzar su suerte, pero no podía detenerse.

La cortina que separaba la ducha del baño se abrió bruscamente. Edward se hizo hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a la pared con cierta brusquedad. A través del agua que seguía cayendo vio la figura corpulenta de Jasper irguiéndose frente a él, su rostro contorsionado por la ira, su postura amenazante y sus ojos azules incendiados en llamas.

"Jamás vuelvas a insinuar que tu vida puede de alguna manera asemejarse a la mía" susurró entre dientes. "No vuelvas a ofenderme de ese modo"

Edward titubeó, asustado. Podía sentir sus músculos atenazarse de temor. Desde el primer instante, Jasper se le había antojado anodino. Sus ojos insípidos jamás denotaban una emoción. Parecía moverse por la vida como un autómata, siguiendo los pasos de Isabella y obedeciendo sus órdenes como un esclavo. Sin embargo, el hombre que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cortina de agua tibia no era una marioneta sin expresión. Sus ojos centelleaban con furia, aversión y antipatía.

"Perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño" continuó Jasper. "Vagué durante casi toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia en hogares adoptivos. Y cuando terminé la secundaria, conseguí un trabajo digno e hice mi camino por la escuela de medicina. Me atreví a a amar a una mujer, a concebir una hija y a formar una familia. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido con el mayor de los esfuerzos. Aún cuando perdí a las dos únicas personas que importaban para mi, encontré la manera de seguir adelante. Dejé que alguien me ayudara porque no soy tan arrogante como para creer que no necesito ayuda. Y continué salvando vidas en el hospital. Me di a mi mismo un objetivo y una misión que han justificado cada segundo de mi existencia por los últimos siete años"

Los ojos de Jasper eran dos esferas encendidas en fuego. "En cambio tú, ¿qué has hecho?" inquirió con voz helada, sus palabras cortando a través del pecho de Edward como un bisturí. "Perdiste a tus padres, es cierto. Pero eras suficientemente adulto como para continuar con tu vida. Te dejaron una fortuna para asegurarse de que no tuvieras que preocuparte por nada. Tienes una hermana que se preocupa por ti. Y sin embargo, elegiste tirar tu vida a la basura, destrozar tu cuerpo con todo tipo de inmundicias, arrojar por la borda cualquier alternativa y despreciar a la única persona que podría amarte con todos tus defectos"

Jasper soltó la cortina de baño y dio un paso atrás. El piso se había llenado de agua y sus pies descalzos estaban empapados. Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria e hizo que la madera se estrellara con violencia contra la pared de azulejos. Edward se sobresaltó con el sonido, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus brazos desnudos y mojados. En ese momento, no recordó que estaba desnudo y expuesto ante un hombre extraño, retenido contra su voluntad en un apartamento por una mujer con poderes sobrenaturales, sufriendo las consecuencias de años de abuso de drogas en su sistema. Todo se eclipsó en ese breve instante en que la vida pareció iluminarse con una claridad enceguecedora.

"Has desperdiciado todas y cada una de las oportunidades que has tenido" murmuró Jasper, saliendo por el pasillo, con su espalda hacia él. "Has destrozado todo lo que te han ofrecido. Y, a pesar de ello, tienes el descaro de comparar tu desgracia con la mía"

Jasper se giró para mirarlo con intensidad con sus refulgentes ojos azules. "He sido mucho más hombre que tú toda mi vida. Incluso cuando he estado al borde del suicidio he sido más honorable que tú. Al menos yo jamás he defraudado o traicionado a los que me amaron"

Jasper se perdió por el pasillo. Edward escuchó sus pasos alejarse, hasta que quedó sumido en un silencio solo partido por el agua que continuaba deslizándose sobre él.

Las lágrimas se precipitaron a sus ojos por primera vez en muchos años, y las dejó caer por su rostro hasta que lo consumió un acceso incontrolable de llanto. Se derrumbó en el piso de la ducha y se encogió abrazando sus rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño. El agua tibia continuó cayendo sobre él, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, inundando el suelo del cuarto de baño y ahogando el sonido de sus sollozos.

Isabella lo encontró allí, en esa posición, desnudo y mojado, en medio de un ataque de pánico, no mucho después.

…

_**Por favor, por favor, por favor! Cuéntenme que piensen. Alegren mi año nuevo con sus palabras!**_

_**Beso grande y Feliz Año para todos!**_


	8. 7 Visión

_**7.**_

_**Visión**_

Ello lo observó, inmóvil y silenciosa, mientras él seguía llorando acurrucado en un rincón del baño. No pronunció una palabra mientras escuchaba sus sollozos ni cuando su llanto comenzó a disminuir hasta ser apenas un jadeo imperceptible en su respiración.

Tampoco dijo nada cuando él se irguió de su lugar, se secó y se vistió con el pantalón de jogging que Jasper le había dejado.

Aún en silencio, lo siguió de regreso al living, adonde él se dirigió con paso tambaleante y la cabeza gacha, los pies descalzos susurrando sobre el piso de madera y el corazón desbocado latiendo en su pecho desnudo.

Enmudecida lo observó cuando él se sentó finalmente en el sillón al centro del cuarto, en su lugar habitual, y cuando escondió el rostro entre sus manos, inclinado sobre sus rodillas.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acomodó en el mismo espacio que siempre, en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas.

El silencio absoluto lo dominó todo a su alrededor, pero ella no hizo ningún intento por quebrarlo con palabras que no tendría sentido pronunciar.

"Él tiene razón" oyó que Edward murmuraba finalmente en un quejido apenas perceptible desde su boca oculta entre sus manos.

Ella pensó que Jasper usualmente tenía razón, pero no se lo dijo. No dijo nada. Edward no estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

"He desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que me ha dado la vida" continuó. "He traicionado la memoria de mis padres y el cariño de mi hermana"

Levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos de ella, esperando encontrar en ellos la confirmación de sus palabras y, tal vez, algún reproche. Pero no había nada en sus pupilas. Absolutamente nada. Y, en ese momento, Edward pensó que hubiera deseado encontrarse con algo, aunque fuera tan sólo recriminación y disgusto. Una emoción humana. Algo que pudiera hacerlo creer que estaba en presencia de una persona, para no sentirse tan irremediablemente solo.

"Irónicamente, no supe hacerlo de otra manera. No supe ser de otra forma. No creo haber tenido alternativa" reflexionó.

Ella no dijo nada. No movió un solo músculo. Edward se preguntó si realmente estaba allí.

"Y aún cuando hubiera podido ser diferente, no se si lo hubiera deseado" concluyó. "No se si hubiera resultado para mi. No creo que podría ser mejor"

"Inténtalo" murmuró ella entonces.

Edward la miró, sorprendido al escuchar el sonido de su voz. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Ella se llevó la mano a la espalda y le arrojó algo. Edward lo atrapó, con cierta inquietud. Era su teléfono móvil.

"Llama a tu hermana" ordenó Isabella.

"¿A Alice?" preguntó Edward. "¿Por qué querría llamar a Alice?"

"Llámala y dile que estás en una clínica de rehabilitación. Cuéntale que estás tratando de recuperarte de tu adicción"

"Eso no es cierto" respondió Edward. "No voy a mentirle"

"No estarías mintiéndole. En cierta forma, es verdad" dijo ella, impasible. "Alice se preocupa por ti"

"Si Alice se preocupara realmente por mí, ya hubiera notado mi ausencia. Estaría buscándome"

"Alice piensa en ti todo los días de su vida, todo el tiempo. Siente que te ha fallado. No deja de preguntarse qué podría haber hecho mejor y qué puede hacer para ayudarte, para acercarse a ti" agregó Isabella. "Pero no encuentra respuesta. Y, por ello, no sabe qué hacer ni como estar contigo"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" quiso saber él.

"Del mismo modo en que sé todo lo demás" respondió ella, enigmática. "Ahora, llámala. La harás feliz"

Edward volvió la vista al aparato en sus manos, pero no hizo ningún atisbo de intentar utilizarlo.

"¿Eres conciente de que podría decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que estoy prisionero en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Pedirle ayuda?" dijo Edward.

"¿Y qué le dirías? ¿Qué estás siendo retenido por una mujer que te mantiene cautivo con sus poderes mágicos?" preguntó ella. "De todos modos, no te creería"

Edward no dijo nada. De todas formas, no había nada que decir. Simplemente, se limitó a observar el pequeño teléfono móvil como si constituyera una amenaza contra su vida.

El aparato parecía estar burlándose de él, de su cordura y de su vida. Aunque durante días había deseado poner sus manos en el teléfono para pedir ayuda, ahora que lo sostenía no estaba seguro de querer utilizarlo.

Llamar a Alice y decirle que estaba rehabilitándose era aceptar todo lo que siempre le había negado. Era admitir que era un adicto y que necesitaba ayuda. Era agachar la cabeza y soportar la humillación de saberse débil. Era darle la razón a su hermana acerca de todo lo que ella le había reprochado.

No era su ego lo que le impedía llamarla, no era su incapacidad de asumir su equivocación frente al acierto de ella; sino reconocer que había perdido la batalla, que aunque se había jactado de estar en control de su vida, en realidad jamás había estado al frente de su propia existencia. Su temor más grande era finalmente admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Y al decírselo a Alice, al transformarlo en palabras reales y pronunciadas, estaría haciéndolo innegable para sí mismo también.

Pero, ¿y si Isabella estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si Alice realmente estaba sufriendo, sintiendo una culpa que no era justo que sintiera, deseando ayudarlo sin saber cómo? ¿Y si realmente podía hacer algo para hacerla sentirse mejor, para hacer su vida más tolerable? ¿Y si bastaba con una llamada, como Isabella decía, para hacerla feliz? ¿Podía ser tan egoísta como para negárselo?

Isabella no dijo nada durante los largos minutos durante los cuales Edward siguió observando el teléfono en sus manos, contemplando sus propias reflexiones, olvidando que ella estaba siquiera allí. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo fluctuar entre un estado de ánimo y otro, entre la duda y la decisión, entre la desdicha y la miseria, entre su deseo de comenzar a hacer el bien y su necesidad de continuar en la bendición de la ignorancia y la tozudez.

Finalmente, Edward abrió el teléfono y llamó a su hermana.

"¿Edward?". La voz de Alice inundó su conciencia, y Edward casi pudo verla en ese momento, pequeña y frágil, las cejas contraídas por la sorpresa, acurrucada en una silla de su magnífica cocina en Forks, junto a un té olvidado sobre la mesa.

"Hola Alice" repuso, porque no supo que otra cosa decir.

"Edward…" Alice tampoco parecía saber qué agregar. "¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

Edward se sintió culpable al comprender que nunca antes la había llamado excepto cuando había estado implicado en un lío. Jamás la había contactado sólo para saber cómo estaba, si era feliz o para contarle acerca de su vida. Siempre había mediado alguna necesidad de ayuda, un favor o una demanda.

"Todo está bien" respondió.

Alice tardó un par de segundos en volver a hablar. "¿En verdad está todo bien?" volvió a inquirir.

Sólo entonces Edward notó el tono afectado en su hablar, la forma en que denotaba la preocupación y la sospecha. Nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo para apreciar el modo en que la voz de Alice parecía querer comunicarse con él del modo en que no podía hacerlo con palabras.

Isabella tenía razón. Alice se preocupaba por él. Mucho más de lo que ella era capaz de admitir y expresar, y mucho más de lo que él siempre había imaginado.

"Si, estoy bien" repitió. "Sólo quería que supieras que estoy en rehabilitación. Ingresé a una clínica para desintoxicarme"

Hubiera deseado darle más detalles para ser más convincente, pero no podía hacerlo. Jamás había estado en una clínica de ese estilo y desconocía los pormenores de ese tipo de tratamiento. Se quedó callado, aguardando, rogando que Alice le creyera.

"Eso es estupendo Edward" dijo Alice al fin, el alivio evidente en su voz.

_La harás feliz_, había dicho Isabella. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Quería que supieras que estaré fuera de alcance por un tiempo. No puedo realizar llamadas ni recibir visitas" continuó.

"De acuerdo. Lo entiendo" murmuró Alice. Edward casi podía verla sonreír mientras volvía a sostener el té en sus manos, ahora más relajada.

"Debo irme" dijo Edward, sin saber que mas agregar. Había muchas cosas que debería decirle, pero no sabía cuáles ni cómo hacerlo.

"Llámame cuando puedas" pidió Alice. "Y gracias por pensar en mi"

"Adiós Alice" saludó Edward.

"Adiós hermano. Cuídate" repuso ella. Edward cortó la comunicación, atesorando el sonido terso de la voz de Alice, tan diferente a la que estaba habituado a escuchar cuando hablaba con ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que se obligó a tragar.

Sin mucho preámbulo, le arrojó el teléfono de vuelta a Isabella.

"Está hecho" dijo, bajando la cabeza y estrujando sus manos. "Espero que estés satisfecha. Ya le he mentido a mi hermana"

"Le has mentido, pero solo parcialmente" respondió Isabella.

"No, le he mentido completamente. No he ingresado en una rehabilitación por mi propia voluntad. Y no sé si seré capaz de mejorar. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando tú ya no estés para contenerme con tu fuerza? Entonces lo más probable es que vuelva a ser el mismo desgraciado malagradecido que he sido durante años" la voz de Edward era mordaz.

"Tal vez" dijo ella. "Pero entonces será tu problema"

Edward alzó los ojos para mirarla, tomado por sorpresa por la crueldad y la frialdad de sus palabras.

"Deberías buscar a alguien que te ofrezca su ayuda cuando yo ya no esté para hacerlo" agregó ella.

"Difícilmente llamaría ayuda a lo que tú me ofreces" replicó Edward.

"Llámalo como quieras" respondió Isabella. "De todos modos, no me importa"

Edward bufó, molesto e incómodo, y hundió nuevamente el rostro entre sus manos. Su cabeza palpitaba feroz y sentía ese cosquilleo molesto en sus articulaciones que había asociado con el ansia que le carcomía las entrañas a todo momento.

"Alice podría ayudarte" escuchó que decía Isabella.

Irguió la mirada rápidamente y la fijó en ella.

"No" dijo.

"Le das a Alice poco crédito. Es más fuerte de lo que piensas. Podría hacerlo" exclamó ella.

"Claro que podría" murmuró Edward. "Pero jamás permitiría que lo hiciera"

Esperó un momento a que ella le preguntara, pero como Isabella no hizo nada excepto continuar mirándolo con esos ojos inexpresivos, se sintió en la necesidad de continuar hablando.

"A veces, cuando te miro, me recuerdas a ella. Tienes la misma complexión pequeña, delgada y delicada. Tienes la misma apariencia frágil, casi como una criatura" Edward sonrió, alejando sus ojos de los de ella, perdido en la potencia de algún recuerdo. "Una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña, como Alice solía decirme"

Sus ojos verdes, más verdes que ningunos que ella hubiera visto antes, volvieron su atención a ella, pero esta vez no había ninguna memoria alegre que poblara su mirada. Los ojos de Edward eran el espejo de la misma oscuridad de su alma.

"Y luego me recuerdo que tú no eres una niña. Tampoco eres una mujer. Ni siquiera eres humana. No puedo estar seguro de qué eres" susurró. "Pero ciertamente no te pareces a ella. Alice es dulce, cálida y frágil. Tú eres feroz, peligrosa y fría"

Isabella sólo continuó observándolo desde el suelo, con el mentón sobre las rodillas retraídas. Era la imagen de la inocencia, pero para él era también la del terror consumado.

"Solo cuando recuerdo lo que puedes hacerme, cuando pienso que podrías quebrarme con un simple movimiento con la misma facilidad que a una rama, entro en razón y me detengo de atacarte como desearía hacerlo" la voz de Edward tembló en una mezcla de tristeza y miedo.

"Todo el tiempo, en cada hora y en cada minuto, incluso en cada segundo, no dejo de pensar en escapar. Es lo único que ocupa mi mente: la idea de huir, de llegar a la calle y de encontrar algo que haga que deje de sentirme así. La ansiedad me oprime el pecho. Siento que mi cuerpo no me pertenece. Quisiera arrancarme la piel de los huesos y cortarme la cabeza del cuello para ya no padecer de esta manera" exclamó entre dientes, sus ojos encendidos y su mirada perdida en algún lugar mucho más allá de ese cuarto. "Y en mi desesperación me imagino atacándote, dejándote inconciente, pasando por sobre tu cuerpo desvanecido para hallar la salida de esta prisión"

Sus ojos humedecidos se volvieron hacia ella. "No me gusta sentirme así. No me agrada desear lo que deseo. Aún cuando en el fondo de mi mente se que jamás podría lastimarte realmente, no quiero continuar considerando la posibilidad de atacarte. Puede que no seas humana, pero a mis ojos sigues siendo una mujer y una persona. Y nunca he herido o pensado en herir a otros"

"Jamás había estado más asustado en mi vida que en tu presencia" confesó Edward entonces, alzando sus rodillas contra su pecho y hundiendo el rostro en ellas. "Saber que estas aquí, frente a mi, me paraliza el cuerpo. Siento que la sangre se me hiela y un sudor frío me corre por la piel. Eres una pesadilla en carne y hueso. Me provoca pavor no saber qué eres, ni de qué eres capaz ni cómo reaccionarás. Siento que mi vida pende de tu estado de ánimo, que contigo cada momento puede ser el último"

Levantó sus ojos un instante, observándola desde el recodo de su propia anatomía acurrucada. "Pero es únicamente ese miedo que me produces lo que me mantiene asido a algún atisbo de cordura. Es la necesidad de sobrevivir lo que ha hecho que no intente nada que pueda ganarme tus represalias"

"Pero si fuera Alice la que estuviera sentada en el suelo en lugar de ti, ¿crees que podría contenerme de atacarla?" murmuró entonces, su voz quebrada por la revelación de su propia verdad. "¿Crees que si no mediara el miedo que siento por ti, tendría la suficiente sensatez para discernir que es mi pequeña hermana la que está frente a mi?"

Volvió a bajar su rostro al escondite oscuro de sus piernas. "No" susurró en un hilo de voz. "Jamás permitiría que Alice viviera a través de esto conmigo"

Edward no dijo nada más.

Tampoco ella. Simplemente se quedó observándolo, como lo hacía habitualmente, desde el piso del living, con el vestido blanco enredado en sus piernas y los pies descalzos descansando sobre el parqué ajado.

Él continuó ensimismado, con el cuerpo encorvado en posición fetal, abrazado a si mismo, y meciéndose por su propia inercia. Ella podía imaginar que él pensaba en lo que le había dicho, porque para él darle palabras a sus temores había sido como aceptar que eran ciertos.

"No quiero sentirme así" oyó que murmuraba, tan bajo que ningún oído humano podría haberlo captado. Pero ella no era humana. "Por favor, no puedo seguir sintiéndome así"

"Recuéstate" dijo Isabella.

Edward alzó los ojos sorprendido y preocupado. El tono gélido de ella nunca dejaba de oprimirle el pecho.

"Recuéstate" volvió a ordenar ella.

Edward obedeció atemorizado por las posibles consecuencias.

Ella caminó hacia él y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, junto al sillón, del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando él estaba inconciente.

Edward la observó con ojos desencajados de miedo, ignorante de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer. Tenía el pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos, y sólo vestía un pantalón raído que Jasper le había prestado. Su imagen bordeaba lo patético y miserable.

"Extiende tu mano" indicó ella.

Él hizo lo que le pedía, con la palma hacia arriba.

Isabella levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la de él, lo más cerca de su piel como le era posible, pero sin tocarlo realmente. Luego comenzó a moverla sobre la suya, en movimientos circulares y lentos, como si fuera una caricia.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" le preguntó ella, con la voz tersa y los ojos fijos en su actividad. "¿Puedes sentir el calor entre nuestras manos?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo la placentera tibieza como un halo sobre sus dedos.

"¿Es tu magia?" quiso saber.

"No, no hay magia" replicó Isabella. "Somos sólo tú y yo. Nuestros cuerpos y nuestra piel"

Él cerró los ojos, focalizando todos sus sentidos en intensificar y perpetuar la sensación en su piel, sintiendo que sus músculos se relajaban y su mente se diluía.

"La vida de los humanos es tan efímera, que la viven con demasiada prisa" continuó ella, con un tono melódico y sutil como una canción de cuna. "No se toman jamás el tiempo para disfrutar o percibir las cosas más sencillas"

La mano de ella se deslizó por el brazo de Edward, extendiendo la sensación de calor, pero sin tocarlo de ninguna manera. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, pasando por sobre sus hombros, su pecho y su espalda.

La tibieza que emanaba de ella y de la conjunción de ambos se esparció sobre él como una manta. Jamás había sentido algo así. Nunca había imaginado que la cercanía de otro cuerpo podría generar en él efectos tan maravillosamente placenteros y serenos.

De pronto, fue como si un bálsamo se derramara sobre su alma. Su conciencia comenzó a fluctuar afectada por las impresiones, como si estuviera desprendiéndose de su anatomía torturada.

"La física de su existencia no deja de maravillarme. Sus pieles y sus cuerpos generan sensaciones y experiencias que ustedes no son capaces de valorar ni reconocer estando tan habituados a sentirlas" agregó ella. "¿No es increíble que pueda sentirse de este modo la cercanía de la piel, como si estuviéramos encendidos en llamas?"

Edward abrió los ojos entonces, y observó como Isabella deslizaba su mano pequeña por sobre su torso, entibiando todas las áreas con las que hacía contacto. Su rostro estaba inclinado sobre su cuerpo, y su cabello refulgía castaño con la luz tenue del día.

Sentía que su conciencia se dilataba y su asidero con la realidad se evaporaba lentamente. El sueño y el descanso estaban haciendo mella de su juicio, y nunca había deseado nada más en su vida como deseaba dormir en ese instante. Su cuerpo hacía mucho tiempo que se había rendido. Su mente lo haría en cuestión de segundos.

Pero aún al borde del desvanecimiento pudo verlo.

No supo si fue un rayo de sol que se filtró de golpe por entre las cortinas o si simplemente sus ojos cobraron vida.

Pero entonces lo vió. Y lo supo. En ese instante ínfimo, comprendió.

"Un ángel…" murmuró.

Y cerró los párpados vencido.

…

_**A todos, muchísimas gracias por estar allí.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que estoy comenzando a responder algunas de sus preguntas. Pero todavía queda tanto por conocer!**_

_**Espero sus reviews para alegrarme el fin de semana!**_


	9. 8 Sensaciones

_**8.**_

_**Sensaciones**_

Jasper ingresó al living en silencio. Sus pasos eran apenas perceptibles sobre el piso de madera de la habitación. Había aprendido a moverse con sigilo alrededor de ella, por temor a perturbarla. Pero ni por un momento se dejaba engañar creyendo que podría sorprenderla. Ella siempre sabía cuando él estaba cerca.

Isabella estaba sentada en el suelo, junto al sillón, observando con atención el semblante dormido de Edward. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna, pero Jasper la conocía lo suficiente como para detectar la ínfima inflexión de su expresión. Notó que los ojos de ella estaban brillantes y desenfocados, clavados en las facciones del hombre que descansaba plácidamente junto a ella. Si no fuera porque la conocía como nadie, hubiera jurado que estaba memorizando cada detalle del perfil de él.

"Lo sabe" murmuró Isabella de pronto, sin desviar la mirada.

Jasper no dijo nada durante un momento, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Había aprendido que alrededor de ella era mejor hablar sólo cuanto era necesario.

"No esperaba que lo descubriera hasta mucho después de su recuperación" replicó él.

"Tampoco yo" respondió ella.

Permanecieron en silencio un instante más, él mirándola y ella observando al hombre en el sillón.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Jasper

"No lo sé. Creo que lo vió, igual que tú" dijo ella.

Jasper se sumió nuevamente en el silencio. Le extrañaba comprobar que Edward había sido capaz de una visión tan sensible en su estado perturbado, pero a la vez recordaba que él mismo no había estado mucho mejor cuando había experimentado la verdad. Había sido en su momento más desesperado cuando había sido capaz de verla con ojos veraces. Incluso hoy, varios años después, lo único que podía recordar de esos días posteriores a la muerte de su familia, era a Isabella.

"Duerme profundamente" agregó Jasper. "No ha dormido así en días"

"Es cierto"

"¿Has sido tú?"

"No he utilizado mi poder, si es a eso a lo que te refieres" replicó ella.

Jasper no preguntó nada más, porqueno era su lugar cuestionarla.

"Es hermoso" murmuró ella de pronto, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Edward. "Es el humano más hermoso que he visto en mis más de cien años entre los hombres. Es incluso más hermoso que tú"

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio, porque no tenía nada que replicar. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en sí mismo como un hombre pleno; como un hombre que podía resultar atractivo o bello para las mujeres. Esa parte de sí había muerto junto con su mujer y su hija. Para Jasper el presente era sólo Isabella. No sabía que habría para él en el futuro, cuando ella ya no estuviera, pero no quería pensar en ello. Su única razón de ser en este mundo era asistirla en su importante misión, y no se sentía apto para nada más que ello. Su lado más humano, el que lo impulsaba a continuar viviendo como un hombre, había desaparecido.

"Ahora vete" dijo Isabella de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

Pero Jasper obedeció en silencio, sin titubear, reconociendo el poder y la autoridad en su voz. Isabella estaba acostumbrada a dominar y él estaba habituado a complacerla. Sabía que ella quería estar sola cuando Edward despertara y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Isabella lo escuchó marcharse, aún con su paso cansino, pero no volteó en su dirección. Podía adivinar los pensamientos de Jasper sin necesidad de usar ninguna de sus habilidades. Sabía de su dolor. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar de lidiar con él, aún cuando deseara hacerlo.

Edward volvió en si media hora más tarde. Pestañeó un par de veces, aturdido por la profundidad de su sueño. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero le parecía que probablemente había sido por varios días. Sentía el cuerpo descansado y la mente embotada por la intensidad de su inconciencia.

Sus ojos le devolvieron la visión del techo de madera que ya le resultaba familiar, y a sus oídos llegó el silencio absoluto que había aprendido a identificar con su encierro. Giró la cabeza y, como había imaginado, allí estaba Isabella, sentada en el suelo, junto a la puerta, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y el cabello castaño flotando alrededor de su cabeza al ritmo de una brisa inexistente.

Se quedó un momento mirándola, fascinado, observando el modo en que los mechones chocolate de su pelo y el pliegue de su vestido se movían en torno a su figura como un aura celestial, impulsados por un viento que no provenía de ninguna parte.

Y entonces, lo recordó.

Se irguió en el sillón y la miró con ojos desencajados de incredulidad.

"Tus alas…"murmuró con un hilo de voz. "Vi tus alas…"

Ella no respondió ni se movió, pero Edward no podía detenerse.

"Eran un par de alas de luz azul, brillantes, justo en tu espalda" continuó Edward. "Jamás había visto algo más bello en mi vida"

Ella no dijo nada, pero Edward creyó ver un leve movimiento en sus facciones que lo hicieron pensar en una profunda tristeza y una indescriptible nostalgia. Fue apenas una sensación, pero fue suficiente para que él comprendiera.

"Tú no puedes verlas, ¿verdad?"

"No" replicó ella, recompuesta de su reacción. "No he visto mis alas en más de cien años"

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber él.

"Porque me las quitaron cuando me enviaron a vivir entre los humanos, para que pudiera caminar entre ellos como uno más" respondió Isabella.

Edward bajó las manos a sus manos, habiendo olvidado casi por completo el temblor en ellas y la ansiedad en su estómago. Cuando levantó los ojos de nuevo, había en ellos una súplica.

"Lo siento" dijo

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó ella, intrigada.

"Porque es mi culpa que no tengas tus alas. Y es evidente que las echas de menos"

Isabella se irguió, pequeña pero a la vez inmensa, en su lugar. Su cabello se arremolinó en torno a su cabeza y el vestido blanco translúcido se agitó con su propio viento.

"No debes disculparte. Parte de lo que soy implica aceptar los sacrificios que se me imponen" observó, caminando hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda. Edward observó fascinado los contornos de la piel de Isabella, buscando, pero incapaz de volver a ver las figuras de luz.

"¿Por qué pude verlas y tú no?" quiso saber.

"No lo sé" dijo ella, sin volverse. "Jasper y tú son las únicas personas que han sido capaces de verlas. No tengo ninguna explicación para ello"

Ella no dijo nada más mientras salía por el ventanal y aspiraba el aire nocturno con intensidad. Él la siguió en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Las extrañas, ¿verdad?" murmuró.

Isabella giró para mirarlo con sus ojos enormes y fríos. Sin embargo, Edward notó que estaban repletos de emociones cruzadas, que iban desde la ira a la pena en un vaivén que hizo que la sintiera humana por primera vez desde que la conociera.

"Mis alas son parte de lo que soy" replicó ella. "Son parte de mi esencia, de mi personalidad, de mi alma. Estar sin ellas es como…". Se interrumpió, dudando, como si no pudiera encontrar palabras en el idioma humano para expresar lo que sentía.

"Es como estar desnuda y vulnerable" agregó al fin.

Sin saber qué decir, Edward regresó dentro y se sentó en el sillón. Durante un momento contempló la conversación que acababa de tener con Isabella y las miles de preguntas que lo aquejaban. Hubiera deseado volver al balcón y preguntarle por su identidad, por su misión, por su existencia. Pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Isabella le generaba un terror tan primitivo y tan puro que era difícil incluso encontrar la voz en su presencia. Las pocas veces que había sido capaz de reaccionar de algún modo ante ella, había sido únicamente porque estaba al borde de la locura o casi inconciente en su desesperación. Y ahora que creía saber qué era ella, se encontraba más intimidado que antes.

¿Cómo habla uno con un ángel? ¿Existe un código de conducta o protocolo para hablar con un ser celestial? ¿Era ella un enviado de Dios? ¿Era realmente Isabella un ángel como los que se adoraban en la Biblia y que poblaban la iconografía religiosa?

La sola idea de estar frente a frente con una criatura milenaria, poderosa y divina le erizaba la piel y le secaba los ojos y la boca. Aún cuando popularmente los ángeles eran concebidos como seres bondadosos, nadie podía estar seguro de su naturaleza real.

Isabella no se parecía en nada a lo que él hubiera imaginado de un ángel. Era fría, calculadora, enigmática y casi cruel en su comportamiento. Sus ojos y su voz eran témpanos de hielo que no conllevaban ninguna emoción. Ante su presencia, todas sus fibras nerviosas se ponían en alerta como ante un depredador. Nada en ella era ni remotamente humano.

Edward se recostó en el sillón y se acomodó en posición fetal. Se sentía desprotegido y apresado, no sólo por las paredes cerradas del cuarto, sino por su carcelera. Aún cuando las puertas hubieran estado abiertas, jamás se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo o enfadarla. Sólo podía empezar a imaginar lo que ella sería capaz de hacer.

Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, esperando de esa forma evadirse de la realidad que lo agobiaba. Pero había descansado demasiado durante el día y estaba demasiado agitado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a sentarse en el sillón solitario en el living a oscuras. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta era la única luz en el cuarto, pero aún así pudo percibir el temblor de sus manos frente a sus ojos.

Se quedó un momento observándolas, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que podía detenerlas si lo deseaba, pero encontrándose incapaz de hacerlo. La sensación de opresión que había estado cimentándose en su estómago desde que había despertado, pero que había olvidado mientras hablaba con Isabella, lo atacó con toda la ferocidad ahora que estaba nuevamente vulnerable.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo, con los brazos alrededor de su torso, como si de ese modo pudiera detener el efecto punzante en su vientre.

La cabeza le palpitaba como su corazón desbocado, sentía los miembros hormigueantes de ansiedad contenida, y los oídos le zumbaban perturbadoramente.

En el fondo de su mente, sabía que aquellos síntomas eran meramente psicológicos, manifestaciones de su mente por la abstinencia a la que se encontraba inducido. Pero ese conocimiento no hizo nada por amenguar la molestia que sentía.

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a deambular por la estancia, con la esperanza de que el ejercicio reactivara la circulación de sus piernas y acabara con la sensación incómoda que sentía. Pero ni el movimiento ni el aire fresco que ingresaban por la ventana hicieron mella de su incomodidad.

Hacía días ya que se sentía enfermo y desesperado, al borde del abismo, consumido por el ansia de ese algo que no podía tener. Como un león enjaulado. Como una presa involuntaria.

Pero nunca había sido peor que en ese momento. Jamás su incomodidad había sido más penetrante ni más acuciante. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, las cuencas de sus ojos le dolían como si quisieran explotar y su cuerpo no parecía responder a sus designios.

No supo en qué momento fue que su sufrimiento cobró forma en su voz, porque no recordaba haber gritado. Pero la irrupción de Isabella en el cuarto de manera abrupta lo hizo imaginar que probablemente había verbalizado su angustia.

Cuando ella lo vió, Edward no era más que una bola acuclillada junto a la pared, con el rostro escondido entre las piernas, sollozando y gimiendo alterado.

"¿Edward?" llamó.

Los ojos que se alzaron para observarla no se parecían en nada a los que ella había aprendido a asociar con Edward. En el fondo de sus pupilas verdes, brilló algo que rozaba no sólo la desesperación, sino también la locura. Había una llama cruel y feroz que Isabella no había visto jamás en otros ojos humanos.

"Déjame ir…" susurró Edward entre dientes, con la mirada desbocada y el rostro contraído como un animal preparado para la caza.

Ella no respondió, porque Edward conocía la respuesta. Se plantó ante la puerta de salida como un guardia de seguridad, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos colgando a los costados en puños. El cabello se agitó alrededor de su cabeza con más violencia, y sus ojos centellearon un instante como anunciando la preparación para la batalla.

Edward se irguió de golpe. "¡Déjame ir!" exigió, en un grito frenético y desgarrado.

Ella no se inmutó. Plantó todo su poder en su postura y aguardó.

"¡Quiero salir de aquí!" chilló Edward, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre ella.

Isabella no reaccionó. Se dejó arrastrar por el impulso del cuerpo de Edward, hasta que ambos chocaron con la puerta de madera a sus espaldas. Ella no cambió su postura ni el gesto adusto e inexpresivo de su rostro.

Edward presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella en la puerta, hasta que sus pechos se pegaron uno contra el otro. Isabella era pequeña a su lado, y su rostro apenas si alcanzaba los hombros de él.

Levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos enloquecidos y alcanzó a ver el momento en que la expresión de Edward cambiaba, sus pupilas desquiciadas tornando en una llamarada de muchas sensaciones. Sus ojos perturbados buscaron su rostro y luego la curva de sus senos, antes de volver a su mirada.

Ella sintió que él se frotaba contra ella en un modo obsceno, y percibió su erección a través de su vestido sencillo.

"¿Puedes sentirlo, ángel?" preguntó Edward, con el rostro desfigurado de locura y los ojos encendidos prendidos a los de ella. La palabra ángel sonó mordaz en sus labios contorsionados en una sonrisa demente y en su voz tersa ahora rasposa por la incoherencia.

Edward se frotó nuevamente contra ella y gimió en el contacto. Isabella no movió un músculo. Ni siquiera pestañeó durante el intercambio.

"¿Te gusta, ángel?" inquirió él, pegándose más a ella. "¿Has conocido los pecados de la carne?"

Ante sus palabras, Isabella sonrió. No fue una sonrisa cómplice ni seductora. Fue una sonrisa gélida, inhumana y cargada de oscuras premoniciones. Si Edward hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se hubiera alejado de ella sollozando de miedo.

Isabella acercó su boca suave al oído de Edward y le murmuró: "Puede que sea un ángel, pero definitivamente no soy una santa"

Edward gimió ante la respuesta, y frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella una vez más.

"Pero ten cuidado, mortal" agregó ella, rozando sus labios seductoramente contra la piel de él. "Porque eres tú el que es virgen hasta que hayas probado el cuerpo de un ángel"

Y entonces Edward sintió las manos de ellas en su pecho y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una violenta descarga de fuerza lo elevó del suelo y lo arrojó a través de la habitación.

Su cuerpo golpeó contra el sillón, desplomándolo hacia atrás, y haciendo que terminara por aterrizar en el suelo de madera, contra la pared al fondo de la estancia. Golpeó su espalda contra la superficie y cayó en el piso como una marioneta destartalada, aturdido y dolorido por lo imprevisto del ataque.

Alzó los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa y temor, y la imagen con la que se encontró hizo que se le terminaran de erizar los vellos del cuerpo.

Isabella avanzaba hacia él, los ojos rojos incendiados en furia, las manos contraídas en puños y el cabello danzando alrededor de su cabeza como un enjambre de víboras furiosas.

La sangre se heló en sus venas y los músculos se le paralizaron en pánico, ante la inminencia de lo que ella sería capaz de hacerle si lo deseara.

"Nunca olvides con quien tratas, mortal" siseó ella con una voz que Edward no reconoció, que bordeaba lo feroz, lo helado y lo sobrenatural.

Asustado como jamás en su vida y temiendo el final, Edward se acurrucó contra la pared, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo, como si de esa forma fuera suficiente. Era un intento patético y desesperado, pero su mente desbordada no sabía de otra forma de reaccionar. Sentía que todas sus extremidades se habían congelado.

"Por favor…" sollozó, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes del temor deslizarse por su rostro. "Por favor, no me mates"

Se acurrucó aún más, tratando en vano de hacerse más pequeño, como si de ese modo fuera capaz de desaparecer o, al menos, de pasar desapercibido.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" repetía, llorando como un niño. "Por favor, perdóname. No quise ofenderte. No sabía lo que hacía. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor…"

Era una súplica desgarradora que le despedazaba el pecho y la garganta, pero que no podía detener. Estaba aterrorizado, un sudor frío le corría por la espalda y las lágrimas le humedecían vergonzosamente el rostro. Había perdido la razón en un ataque de pánico que le paralizaba la mente y el pensamiento.

Isabella continuó avanzando hacia él, una visión de fuego e ira enceguecedora, con las manos y los ojos brillantes por su furia.

"Por favor, por favor…" continuaba rogando Edward, con el rostro cubierto por su brazo.

"Por favor…Es que me duele tanto…Oh Dios, duele tanto…" agregó y entonces rompió a llorar profusamente. Ya no un sollozo arrepentido, sino el llanto de un hombre mayor, dolorido y atemorizado, fuera de sus cabales y desprovisto de cualquier orgullo.

Le tomó más de diez minutos dejar de sollozar y de implorar perdón. Y cuando alzó los ojos, sorprendido de que ella no hubiera reaccionado de ningún modo, lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

Isabella estaba parada a menos de tres metros de él, pero su aura ya no era roja como una llamarada ni su postura la de una fiera al ataque. En cambio, su cuerpo brillaba azulado contra la oscuridad de la noche y su cabello ondeaba con la suavidad en que las mariposas baten sus alas. Su rostro, siempre gélido y marmóreo, estaba contraído en una expresión de pena y misericordia. Con su vestido blanco ondeando y sus manos despidiendo luz, era lo más similar que Edward había visto a una criatura divina.

_Un ángel_, se recordó. _Es un ángel._ Y también lo más hermoso que él había visto en su vida.

Edward bajó los brazos que utilizaba para escudarse, no porque ya no sintiera la inminencia del peligro, sino porque estaba verdaderamente deslumbrado. Sintió que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla, y notó que ella la seguía hipnotizada con su mirada.

"Lo siento, Isabella" murmuró con la voz quebrada por el llanto, el dolor y la admiración. "Perdóname. Es que me duele… Me duele tanto…" dijo, abrazándose el torso con las manos como si pudiera detener la sensación.

Ella caminó hacia él nuevamente, y Edward sintió que nuevamente su cuerpo se paralizaba de miedo, pero aún así no se movió. Trató de no respirar ni pestañear mientras ella terminaba de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y se arrodillaba a su lado.

Sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre, pero a la vez eran diferentes. Había algo en el fondo de ellos que Edward no había visto jamás. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, hubiera dicho que en ellos había una emoción.

"Voy a ayudarte" susurró ella despacio, con esa voz tersa que, sin embargo, era mecánica y pragmática. "Voy a terminar con tu dolor"

Tomó su mano y la volteó sobre la suya hasta que quedó con la palma hacia arriba, y luego buscó los ojos de Edward.

"Dolerá un momento, pero luego ya no sentirás la angustia ni el padecimiento que has soportado estos últimos días" explicó, fijando los ojos en los suyos para transmitirle confianza.

"Creí que no podías ayudarme" se atrevió a decir Edward.

"No, no puedo" murmuró Isabella. "Pero voy a hacerlo de todos modos"

Sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente a la palma de la mano que sostenía en la suya, y sus dedos comenzaron a refulgir azules. Edward se estremeció y su piel se erizó al contacto, pero se mantuvo estoico y quieto, esperando.

"Cuando termine" le pidió Isabella, sin levantar los ojos. "Necesito que llames a Jasper. Él sabrá qué hacer"

"¿Respecto a qué?" preguntó Edward, intrigado y confundido. Pero ella nunca respondió.

Acto seguido, envolvió la mano de él con su brillo azulado y, con la uña de su dedo índice, le propinó una incisión en la palma de la cual comenzó a brotar la sangre colorada como un río.

Edward intentó apartar la mano de ella, asustado, pero el agarre de Isabella era fuerte de un modo sobrenatural.

Haciendo caso omiso a la protesta callada de Edward, Isabella cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar en su lengua milenaria. La luz se intensificó alrededor de ellos y Edward sintió que algo discurría por su cuerpo, como una energía empujando a través de sus venas y sus músculos, surcando cada rincón de su anatomía como un flujo. No era doloroso, pero si perturbadoramente inusual.

Unos segundos más tarde, Edward notó que la sangre que brotaba de su palma cambiaba de color, oscureciéndose intensamente y borboteando como si estuviera en ebullición.

La negra sustancia discurrió entre sus dedos, manchando la mano de Isabella, y goteando sobre la superficie del suelo, pero ella no se movió ni dejó de cantar suavemente.

El torrente se intensificó hasta que la sangre volvió a brotar colorada, como de costumbre, y Edward sintió que lo que fuera que se movía dentro de él se había detenido.

Isabella calló y con su mano cerró el puño de Edward con fuerza. Edward observó fascinado cuando ella volvió a abrirlo y comprobó que ya no quedaba evidencia en su piel de la laceración que le había infringido un segundo atrás.

"Oh Dios…" murmuró, anonadado, pero un sonido sordo ahogó su exclamación de repente.

Cuando levantó los ojos, Isabella estaba desvanecida en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si durmiera y su cuerpo relajado como agotado. Pero Edward comprendió que no estaba descansando: estaba desvaneciéndose.

Su cabello ya no bailaba a su alrededor. La brisa había desaparecido. Y su piel se veía más traslucida de lo que jamás había estado antes.

"¡Jasper!" gritó, desgarrándose la garganta en el intento. "¡Jasper!"

Menos de un segundo después, el rubio abrió la puerta en un estrépito, adentrándose en el living a sabiendas de que algo había ocurrido. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de Isabella casi instantáneamente, como si ya supieran lo que estaban buscando.

Jasper se precipitó sobre ella y la tomó entre sus brazos con agilidad.

"Camina delante de mi y abre las puertas" ordenó, con vos firme. "¡Hazlo! ¡Rápido!" lo instó.

Edward se levantó bamboleante, pasando a tropezones sobre el charco de su propia sangre ennegrecida, y corrió por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada con Jasper pisándole los talones. El cuerpo de Isabella se balanceaba entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada. Y probablemente, así fuera.

"¡A la azotea!" le indicó Jasper con un grito y Edward obedeció encaminándose hacia la escalera.

El apartamento de Jasper estaba en el último piso, por lo que la subida hacia el techo fue corta. Edward iba adelante, moviendo del camino los obstáculos, mientras Jasper lo seguía de cerca. Finalmente, Edward abrió la puerta de la azotea y Jasper pasó junto a él casi corriendo.

Se apresuró hacia la baranda de hormigón y apoyó el cuerpo de Isabella suavemente sobre el material. El viento de la noche se arremolinó alrededor de ellos e hizo que los cabellos de ella flamearan, pero Edward observó que no lo hacían con la gracia y la delicadeza que les otorgaba la brisa que Isabella de alguna forma producía.

La luz de la luna iluminaba brevemente el contorno de su rostro y Edward se maravilló al comprender que aún se veía tan hermosa como cuando se había inclinado sobre él brillando azulada. Un ángel ante la muerte, pero aún así un ángel.

Edward notó que Jasper se inclinaba y murmura algo al oído de Isabella, pero estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar. Sin embargo, pudo adivinar que sus palabras no hacían efecto, ya que Isabella continuaba impávida, sin respirar ni mover un músculo, como si estuviera extinta, con la piel tan translúcida que parecía estar desapareciendo.

Edward quedó paralizado junto a la puerta, sosteniéndose en el picaporte que aún asía en su mano. El viento helado de la noche le azotaba el rostro y los cabellos siempre desordenados de su cabeza. Pero ni aún la inclemencia de la noche podía sacarlo de su letargo. Observaba como si no estuviera allí, como si fuera apenas el espectador de una película de terror en una función de trasnoche.

Fue sólo cuando su mano comenzó a doler por la presión que ejercía con sus dedos a causa de la tensión, que comprendió. Era su oportunidad de oro. Podía abrir la puerta y escapar, y nadie lo seguiría. Isabella estaba inconciente y a Jasper no le importaba nada excepto su bienestar. Ninguno de ellos podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Sólo bastaba correr escaleras abajo y huir a la libertad.

Tan simple como aquello: escapar. Y dejar atrás al hombre perturbador y a la mujer que moría sobre la baranda de la azotea. Una mujer que le había tomado prisionero, atacado, tratado con crueldad y frialdad. Una mujer feroz, atemorizante y poderosa. Una mujer que poblaba sus pesadillas.

_Pero también una mujer que acaba de arriesgar su existencia para librarme de mi dolor_, pensó Edward, compungido. Y entonces comprendió que no podría.

No podría marcharse mientras ella estuviera al borde de la muerte o, al menos, de su desvanecimiento. No podría irse sin saber si ella estaba bien. No podría dejarla sola y librada a su suerte cuando un minuto antes había aceptado el regalo de su poder sanador.

Para su decepción, entendió que nunca podría ser el canalla que hubiera querido ser en ese momento. Hubiera deseado ser un ser sin escrúpulos ni remordimiento, capaz de abrir esa puerta y huir lejos de ella, de su poder y de su influencia.

Pero Edward no era un canalla. Era simplemente un hombre, con defectos y virtudes, muerto de miedo y colmado de incertidumbres, que simplemente no poseía el coraje suficiente de girar el picaporte en su mano y alejarse.

A regañadientes y reprochándose su propia debilidad, Edward soltó la puerta y caminó voluntariamente, con paso endeble e inseguro, hacia las dos personas que más temía en el mundo.

"Regresa Isabella" murmuraba Jasper suavemente, como para que sólo Isabella pudiera oírlo. "Siente el viento en tu piel y tu cabello, siente el aroma del aire nocturno, siente la luz de la luna en tu cuerpo"

Edward notó que Isabella continuaba imperturbable sobre el hormigón rústico, demacrado y frío. Su pecho no se movía y no podía percibir ningún movimiento en su cuerpo. Su rostro era una máscara de mármol, labrado con la fineza de una obra maestra, pero duro como el corazón de la piedra. Una figura de absoluta belleza que resultaba irrisoria en ese escenario de decadencia urbana.

Tomando un paso hacia ella, Edward deslizó su mano sobre la de Isabella, sin tocarla, igual que ella había hecho antes. Sintió el cosquilleo familiar del calor irradiando de una piel a la otra y le maravilló comprobar que aún podía sentirse de ese modo cerca de ella, aún cuando Isabella estuviera casi desvanecida.

"¿Qué haces?" lo increpó Jasper en un susurro iracundo.

Pero Edward ya no lo escuchaba, fascinado como se encontraba por el descubrimiento de que su piel y la de Isabella podían generar esa energía sin que mediara más magia que la de su propia carne.

"Regresa Isabella" se oyó a sí mismo diciendo, con una voz que no parecía pertenecerle. Jamás su tono había sido más terso, más controlado, ni más preciso. "Necesito saber cuál es mi misión. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Regresa porque te necesito"

Sintió que Jasper contenía el aliento a su lado. Pero lo único que parecía importante en ese momento era la sensación cálida que transcurría desde su palma hacia el resto de su cuerpo mientras seguía deslizando su mano sobre la piel de Isabella, tan cerca como le era posible sin tocarla.

Siguió acariciando el aire a su alrededor durante varios minutos, sin pronunciar una palabra, olvidando que Jasper estaba allí, hipnotizado por las sensaciones y los susurros de su propia piel. No recordaba haberse sentido más vivo y más en contacto con su cuerpo que en ese instante.

Olvidó que Isabella yacía casi muerta sobre esa baranda mugrienta de edificio antiguo, sin respirar ni moverse, con la piel casi transparente y pálida, más al borde de extinguirse que de volver a él.

Caliente. Febril. Tibio.

Su mente perdió la cuenta del tiempo y la noción de su propio cuerpo. De pronto todos los hilos de su conciencia parecieron atados a esa mano que acariciaba la nada y, a la vez, lo tocaba todo.

Libre. Liviano. Delicado.

El movimiento apenas perceptible del pecho de Isabella fue lo único que pudo despertarlo del trance. Fue ínfimo, pero real. Una inspiración de vida que duró una milésima de segundo, pero que pronto fue seguida de otras, cada vez más profunda, más intensas y más potentes.

Sedoso. Húmedo. Suave.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el pecho de Isabella se erguía y caía a un ritmo acompasado y continuo, como si bailara al son de su mano deslizándose sobre su piel pálida. Las pestañas de ella se batieron un instante, sin abrirse, y su espalda se arqueó en un movimiento leve mientras los dedos de Edward se deslizaban sobre su vientre.

Piel. Huesos. Carne. Real.

Edward cerró los ojos, satisfecho, y quitó sus manos de sobre ella. Sus dedos le hormiguearon un segundo, todavía encendidos, cuando finalmente los depositó al costado de su cuerpo.

"Volvamos dentro" oyó que decía Jasper con su voz carente de inflexiones. Y cuando Edward abrió los ojos, vio que el rubio sostenía nuevamente a Isabella en sus brazos y lo observaba expectante.

Obediente, Edward marchó frente a Jasper abriendo el camino para aligerar su marcha.

No dijo nada cuando Jasper lo condujo de vuelta a su apartamento. Ni cuando desapareció tras una puerta que Edward asumió que era su cuarto.

Y cuando lo dejaron solo, sin que mediaran ni cerraduras ni magia capaz de contenerlo, simplemente regresó al living, se recostó en el sillón al centro del cuarto y se durmió relajado por primera vez en años.

…..

_**Me ha encantado este capítulo. No estoy muy segura de donde provino, porque cuando comencé a escribirlo tenía una idea y al desarrollarlo surgieron cosas que ni yo esperaba. Pero creo que ha sido beneficioso.**_

_**Amo esta historia y espero que ustedes la estén disfrutando conmigo.**_

_**Gracias por estar ahí y por todas sus palabras. Son un aliento a mi corazón.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y les dejo un abrazo enorme!**_


	10. 9 Desolación

9.

Desolación

Edward despertó en el usual sillón y dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran paulatinamente al relieve desparejo del techo de madera del living del apartamento. Aspiró profundamente un par de veces, y finalmente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Igual que los tres días anteriores, ella no estaba allí, en su lugar habitual, observándolo.

Edward suspiró, entre afligido y aliviado por la ausencia, y se puso en pie.

Sin mucha ceremonia se estiró y salió al balcón, igual que cada día, esperando que el aire de la mañana hiciera que su cerebro finalmente se pusiera en marcha y lo sacara del letargo autoimpuesto de la espera ridícula a la que se había sometido por los últimos cuatro días, desde que ella había caído inconsciente frente a él.

Aspiró una vez el aroma de esa ciudad que conocía tan bien, una mezcla familiar de smog, acero, asfalto y sudor humano condensado. Sintió que sus pulmones se inflaban con ese perfume que le recordaba a los mejores y los peores momentos de su vida de igual manera, como si no hubiera filtro entre ellos, como si su pasado fuera un gran desfile de oscuridades y brillos alternándose sucesivamente en un orden cercano al caos absoluto.

Debajo de él, en la calle, los automóviles circulaban en su rutina diaria, contaminando el aire con sus sonidos y el humo de sus motores, como máquinas incansables, transportando a esas personas que no tenían noción acerca de lo que había más allá de la normalidad, más allá de sus ordinarias vidas humanas.

Nunca antes se había detenido a observar el fluir de los automóviles en el diagrama urbano de la ciudad en la que había vivido durante tantos años. Ni jamás había perdido tiempo en determinar qué le evocaba el aroma de la civilización. Pero ahora, en esa prisión que había terminado por ser voluntaria a desgano, se encontraba meditando acerca de la vida de un modo nuevo.

Se apoyó en la baranda de hormigón descolorido y frío, dejando que el fresco de la mañana le azotara el rostro y los cabellos, helándole la sangre y coloreando la nariz y las mejillas.

Se sentía extrañamente real sentir el rostro entumecido por la helada matutina, casi como si pudiera ponerse en contacto con esa vida normal que había llevado hacía no demasiado tiempo, cuando no sabía que había seres como los ángeles y cuando no podía imaginar que eran criaturas crueles y despiadadas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que se abría la ventana del balcón contiguo y un segundo después observó emerger al hombre calvo y delgado que vivía en el departamento vecino, sosteniendo su cigarrillo y su encendedor, aún vestido con su bata gris ratón raída.

Edward esperó, como las últimas tres mañanas, que el sujeto mirara en su dirección para saludarlo cordialmente. Había estado tan solo en los últimos días, que había terminado por encontrar agradable tener otro ser humano al que dirigirse, aún cuando fuera el hombre calvo del balcón vecino. Ni siquiera Jasper había hecho una aparición desde el fatídico episodio de la azotea. Y al final, Edward había descubierto que saludar al vecino era el único suceso resonante de su día.

El hombre calvo plantó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo encendió, aspirando una bocanada de vicio y exhalando humo un instante después. Curiosamente, a Edward se le antojó que la sustancia gris tenía color a muerte. Jamás había pensado en el tabaco de ese modo, y no tenía idea de donde había provenido dicha noción, pero allí estaba de nuevo cada vez que veía una voluta escapar de la boca del vecino.

Finalmente, el hombre calvo giró en dirección a su balcón y Edward esbozó una estudiada sonrisa de cálida amabilidad antes de menear la mano a modo de saludo. Nunca se habían hablado en el transcurso de los últimos días y Edward imaginaba que sería imposible oírse por sobre el sonido ensordecedor de los motores y las bocinas de la ciudad, por lo que el leve movimiento de la mano o el asentimiento de cabeza parecían ser suficiente.

El hombre calvo no respondió, aún cuando continuó mirando en su dirección durante un momento, como buscando algo.

Asombrado, y algo ofuscado por su rudeza, Edward agitó la mano con más violencia, como esforzándose por llamar su atención.

Pero el hombre calvo continuó mirándolo impávido, como si en realidad Edward no estuviera siquiera allí.

Sólo entonces lo notó.

El aire de repente ya no olía a la decadencia del urbanismo moderno, sino meramente a oxígeno. Edward no podía estar seguro de saber a qué olía el oxígeno puro, pero pensaba que debía ser del modo en que lo hacía el aroma que ahora lo rodeaba.

Y el sonido apabullante de las máquinas del tránsito se había apagado, dejando en su lugar un silencio tan abrumador que Edward creía poder escuchar el latir de su propio corazón martillando contra su pecho.

"Te has quedado" escuchó que decía la voz gélida e inhumanamente musical de Isabella.

Él no se sobresaltó, porque en el mismo instante en que el todo a su alrededor cambió, supo que era porque ella estaba allí. Sus latidos se dispararon a consecuencia de esa mezcla extraña de temor reverencial y esperanza abrumadora.

"Por supuesto" respondió. "No soy un monstruo"

Edward no giró a observarla. Podía imaginarla en su mente parada en el umbral del ventanal, con su cabello castaño ondeando al ritmo de su brisa y el vestido blanco amoldándose con liviandad a su cuerpo infantil, mirándolo con sus ojos chocolate oscuro de la misma forma impasible e impenetrable en que lo hace una estatua.

Un segundo después, sintió un movimiento junto a sus brazos y alcanzó a ver los pies descalzos y pequeños de Isabella balanceándose de su modo imposible sobre la baranda del balcón. Contra su voluntad, levantó los ojos para mirarla, porque aún cuando debería estar habituado a su extraordinaria naturaleza, le era difícil no maravillarse cuando la veía deslizarse sobre el abismo con la gracia de un equilibrista de un circo mágico.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó finalmente, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez, descubriendo su mirada amarronada fija en su rostro.

"Si" respondió ella, cerrando los ojos, abriendo los brazos y alzando la cabeza al cielo, como si quisiera echar a volar. "Pero aún estoy débil. Y parte de mi fuerza ya no podré recuperarla jamás"

De un brinco bajó de la baranda, posándose con elegancia junto a él. Edward venció el temor que le generaba su sola presencia, y giró para mirarla a la cara. La expresión impávida de Isabella dejaba denotar un cansancio que él nunca hubiera podido asociar con ella.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó ella. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Edward meditó un momento la respuesta, aprovechando el tiempo para volver a notar cuan pequeña y frágil era la contextura física de su carcelera; cuán ridículo era imaginar, a simple vista, que un hombre de su tamaño y corpulencia pudiera estar aterrado de una mujer que parecía una niña.

"Los temblores y la ansiedad han desaparecido, al igual que el resto de los síntomas" dijo él finalmente. "Pero sigo deseándolo. Y me es difícil pensar en otra cosa" confesó.

Ella meneó la cabeza. "He removido la sustancia de tu sangre. Y con ella los secuelas físicas de tu adicción" explicó mirándolo con sus pupilas inocuas. "Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por la adicción en tu mente. No puedo evitar que sigas deseando consumir. Hasta que no superes ese temor irracional y ridículo a la vida, no puedo hacer nada para detenerte de buscar salidas cobardes a tu realidad".

Sus palabras eran crueles y frías, diseñadas para cortar a través de su pecho como un puñal helado. Pero él comprendió que no lo hacía con maldad ni saña. Ella no buscaba herirlo. Era, simplemente, el modo en que concebía el mundo.

Edward optó por cambiar de tema.

"Has vuelto a aislarnos" comentó, desviando los ojos hacia la calle más abajo.

"Si" dijo ella. "Es inseguro estar visibles. Podrías haber estado en peligro"

Edward volvió sus ojos a ella, preocupado. "¿En peligro? ¿Qué clase de peligro?".

Ella no se inmutó por el tono agudo de su voz, y su respuesta fue casi natural, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño. "De muerte. Peligro de muerte"

"¿De muerte?" inquirió él, sus ojos desorbitados de terror y el pulso acelerándose bajo su piel. "¿Quién querría matarme? ¿Y por qué?"

Isabella tomó un paso hacia él, hasta que sus pechos casi podían tocarse y él tuvo que bajar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

"Ellos no quieren que cumplas tu misión. Es por eso que te traje conmigo. Es por eso que me empecino en protegerte" contestó ella.

Edward sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, y no supo si era por la cercanía de ella o por la inflexión de su voz cuando había hablado de "ellos".

"¿Quiénes son "ellos"? balbuceó, encontrando dificultad por hallar su voz.

Isabella tomó un paso atrás y se dirigió hacia el interior del apartamento. Él la siguió en silencio, como una mascota obediente y bien adiestrada. Como víctima de un trance, se dejó caer en el sillón habitual y la observó desde el centro de la habitación, mientras ella se sentaba junto a la puerta, en el suelo, allí adonde él se había acostumbrado a encontrarla.

"Hay algo que debes comprender, Edward" dijo ella entonces, abrazando sus rodillas con sus delgados brazos como lo haría una criatura. "No soy la única criatura mágica que existe. Hay otros, no como yo, pero aún así igualmente poderosos. Y no todos ellos quieren que triunfes en tu misión"

Aún paralizado de miedo como se encontraba, Edward no pude dejar de observar que era casi irrisorio que ella pudiera hablar seriamente acerca de criaturas mágicas y de muerte mientras estaba sentada en el piso con los pies descalzos, luciendo como una niña desprotegida.

"Es por eso que necesitaba encontrarte y protegerte. Estás en peligro, y no sólo por ti mismo y tus hábitos" continuó ella. "Tu vida corre riesgo. Y no estoy dispuesta a exponerte a él"

Incapaz de responder y abrumado por la repentina información, Edward hundió el rostro en sus manos y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible en el universo y buscando de alguna manera ocultarse aún de su propia conciencia.

La respiración se le aceleró de un modo violento, tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento sus pulmones colapsarían y su corazón dejaría de palpitar junto con ellos.

Un sudor helado y asfixiante comenzó a deslizarse por su piel, y sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba como si hubiera contraído la peor de las fiebres.

_Un ataque de pánico_, pensó desesperado. _Mi mente está cediendo. _

Aún paralizado de miedo como se hallaba, hizo un esfuerzo por pensar.

Pensar. Pensar sobre el bullicio en su cabeza. Pensar sobre los gritos desenfrenados de su desesperación, su miedo y su urgencia por escapar hacia el terreno de la alucinación y la inconciencia que las sustancias que consumía le auguraban.

Pensar por sobre su egoísmo, su vanidad y su estupidez.

_¿Por qué yo?_, se preguntó. Pero supo que nadie podría darle una respuesta, ni siquiera la mujer sentada frente a él. Seguramente porque no había una respuesta que dar. Simplemente las cosas eran como eran.

Decidió que era mejor dejar de hacerse preguntas inútiles, que no harían más que hundirlo en el desasociego.

En cambio, decidió pensar en sus padres, evitando el rencor ardiente que solía sentir en el pecho ante la idea de que lo hubieran abandonado. Y en Alice, dejando de lado sus vaivenes emocionales y sus reproches. Y en todas las personas que alguna vez se había amado, aún cuando después no hubieran demostrado corresponder su cariño.

Isabella lo escuchó respirar profundamente, varias veces, mientras su corazón desbocado trataba de encontrar un ritmo normal.

Finalmente, más de diez minutos después, él exhaló con un suspiro y levanto sus ojos verdes, verdes para mirar directo a los de ella.

"Dimelo" pidió, sin titubeos ni temor en la voz. "Dime que esperas de mi. Dime cuál es mi misión"

Ella permaneció silenciosa e inmóvil durante un momento, contemplando concentrada a la profundidad de sus ojos, buscando vestigios de su alteración o de su inmadurez, de cualquier indicio de que él aún no estaba listo. Pero, al cabo de un intenso examen, lo único que pudo encontrar fue resignación y ese temor absoluto que nunca lo abandonaba.

Se irguió de su lugar junto a la puerta y caminó hacia él, con pasos medidos y lentos, sin jamás dejar de mirar directo a sus ojos ni perder la expresión gélida del rostro, como si todo el tiempo estuviera advirtiéndole que se acercaba a él.

Se sentó a su lado en el sillón, algo que jamás había hecho antes, y giró hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro, tan cerca que Edward pensó que podría contar las pestañas de su rostro.

"Se avecina una guerra" dijo ella, entonces, con una voz tan profunda y tan intensa que él sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca como si un espectro hubiera rozado su espalda augurando la muerte.

"¿De las criaturas mágicas?" tartamudeó Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo por hallar su voz.

"No, una guerra entre hombres" le aclaró ella, con su tono impenetrable. "Una guerra no muy distinta a todas las otras en la historia de la humanidad"

Ella levantó las manos hacia el rostro de él, generando que Edward se sobresaltara en su asiento y se inclinara hacia atrás alejándose de ella cuanto le fuera posible en el pequeño espacio que compartían en el sofá.

Ella no se inmutó por la reacción. Simplemente se mantuvo estática, con las manos alzadas, observándolo directamente a los ojos como si quisiera decirle algo, y esperando.

Finalmente, él terminó por dominar su miedo y su postura tensa comenzó a relajarse con lentitud, como si no pudiera terminar de convencerse de que ella no iba a lastimarlo. Ella continuó mirándolo, con sus pupilas gélidas, hasta que él regresó a su lugar inicial.

"Déjame mostrarte" le pidió ella, y cuando él asintió, Isabella acomodó ambas manos a los lados de sus sienes, pero sin tocarlo jamás.

"Esta guerra comenzará de la misma manera en que todas las guerras comienzan entre los hombres" dijo, capturando sus ojos en los suyos como en un encantamiento. "Con proclamas en defensa de la libertad, de la justicia, de la democracia y de los derechos de toda la humanidad"

Aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, Edward dejó de ver entonces la imagen de Isabella y del apartamento donde había pasado varios de los peores momentos de su vida, y en cambio la visión fue reemplaza por imágenes tan nítidas que hicieron que diera un respingo de terror.

Ante su asombrada mirada, pudo ver líderes políticos avivando desde estrados montados en estudios de televisión como religiosos ortodoxos poseídos por su fe, transmisiones en vivo por Internet que llegaban hasta los rincones más alejados del mundo, banderas flameando como si el mismo viento estuviera complotado con la causa de su enarbolamiento.

Y luego jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Incluso algunos niños. Todos reunidos en lo que bien podría haber sido una plaza, en algún lugar del mundo, vitoreando y alabando a viva voz. Un ejército de voluntades listo para emprender su cruzada detrás de la causa justa del momento, esa que los medios de comunicación pregonaban.

"Pero detrás de ese discurso libertario y patriótico, lo cierto es que todo conflicto bélico comienza con una puja de intereses, con avaricia y ambición" continuó ella, su voz llegándole a través de una bruma de imágenes alternándose como en un caótico documental frente a sus ojos.

"El origen y la causa, al fin, será menos romántico de lo pensado. Y tendrá que ver, exclusivamente, con el control de un recurso natural valioso"

"¿Petróleo?" preguntó Edward, entonces.

"Agua" respondió ella.

"¿Agua?"

"Si, agua potable. El recurso más sencillo, pero más elemental"

Edward vio entonces agua, pura y cristalina, deslizándose por las rocas de una montaña, un chorro saliendo de la misma piedra como si ella fuera capaz de crear vida, su color tan nítido y claro que era casi cegador cuando reflejaba el sol.

"Pero, aunque en principio pueda haberse suscitado por la misma razón, esta guerra no será como las anteriores" agregó Isabella, su voz descendiendo una octava. "En absoluto…"

Las imágenes que se sucedieron en ese momento fueron tan potentes, que Edward echó su cuerpo hacia atrás en el sillón, aún cuando la parte racional de su cerebro le indicara que era imposible alejarse de esas visiones físicamente.

Vio fuego, una llamarada roja que pareció abrazarlo y llenar toda su visión, como si no hubiera nada más en el universo que ese centelleo. Tan feroz y tan real que casi pudo sentir que su piel se encendía y el calor lo consumía.

Y luego, vistas de desolación y destrucción. El rojo del fuego dio lugar al gris eterno del polvo que flotaba en el aire contaminando el oxígeno, ocultando la luz natural del día, poblando los caminos y cubriendo los vestigios tanto de la civilización como de la naturaleza.

La luminosidad era opaca y vana, como si llegara a través de un velo negro. El cielo ya no era celeste. El sol había desaparecido. Las nubes ya no eran blancas.

En su lugar, el horizonte era oscuro, poblado de fantasmas. Nubarrones negros y rojizos, como encendidos en fuego, surcaban las alturas, como anunciando una tormenta permanente e imperecedera que podría consumirlo todo.

Si es que aún quedaba algo que consumir…

Las hojas de las plantas y los árboles estaban cubiertas de hollín y mugre. Pronto su vida también acabaría por apagarse. Junto con la luz y el aire. Junto con ese mundo.

Se vislumbraban los restos de algún edificio que alguna vez podría haber sido tanto el hogar de una familia como un edificio ejecutivo en el centro de una metrópolis enorme, pero que ahora era imposible de identificar. Tan sólo los vestigios de los ladrillos y el cemento que alguna vez habían compuesto una pared, ocultos bajo una montaña de ese polvo gris de aspecto tóxico que se había convertido en una imagen recurrente en ese mundo agotado.

El mundo parecía vacío. Y el silencio detrás de las imágenes era tan pleno que casi podía lastimar los tímpanos. Era como un grito callado, potente en su intensidad de la nada.

Un planeta que alguna vez había sido, y que ahora era meramente un recuerdo trunco cubierto de polvo.

O, tal vez, ni siquiera un recuerdo, porque parecía ya no quedar nadie capaz de rememorar que alguna había existido.

Y luego fueron rostros. Rostros de hombres, rostros de mujeres, rostros de niños. Jóvenes y ancianos, ajados y límpidos.

Rostros sin vida.

Cuerpos mutilados. Sangre. Vísceras.

Seres que alguna vez fueron humanos o animales, semi sepultados por el polvo gris que todo lo cubría, como un entierro improvisado en donde nadie había podido llorarlo como se merecían.

Un mundo acabado, caduco, desolado y muerto.

Edward cerró los ojos, espantado, pero las imágenes seguían allí, incluso detrás de sus párpados.

A ciegas, sin poder ver delante de su verdadero cuerpo nada más que las visiones de horror que se le proyectaban, se irguió y trastabilló hacia el lado.

De pronto su vista se aclaró y el mundo real, ese pequeño apartamento que se había convertido en su prisión, volvió a estar en foco. Jamás pensó que se sentiría aliviado de volver a ver el raído sillón y el piso de parqué de ese living que tanto odiaba.

Pero ni siquiera esa imagen logró componerlo.

A tientas se desplazó hacia el balcón exterior y, antes de que el aire puro le llegara a los pulmones, vomitó el contenido de su estómago.

…..

**Hola de nuevo! Y gracias a aquellos que están de ese lado.**

**Como he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, amo esta historia, más a cada momento. Porque cada vez que la continúo me sorprende, llenándome de imágenes y de sucesos que jamás había imaginado que existirían en ella.**

**Escribirla es un ejercicio vertiginoso y adrenalínico, que no esperaba, pero que disfruto.**

**Ojalá la estén disfrutando conmigo y quieran hacérmelo saber con sus reviews. Y ojalá más gente decidiera darse una vuelta por esta historia, que creo vale la pena porque no se parece demasiado a nada.**

**Gracias!**


	11. 10 Mision

10.

Misión

Regresó al cuarto trastabillando, apoyándose con más fuerza de la necesaria en el marco del ventanal con la mano derecha, mientras se pasaba la mano izquierda por la boca, limpiándose los restos del vómito involuntario que lo había atravesado como un puñal.

Ella continuaba sentada en el mismo lugar, impávida, con los ojos indiferentes y fríos de quien no siente nada en absoluto.

Él la observó desde el otro extremo del cuarto. Sus miradas se encontraron en silencioso reconocimiento. Sus pupilas achocolatadas gélidas e insensibles, y sus verdes, verdes profundidades de confusión y tormento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pudo murmurar él, ahora sosteniéndose por el codo en la puerta mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello grasiento y se acariciaba el estómago revuelto con la otra.

Ella se quedó muda un instante, evaluando la situación.

"El futuro" respondió al fin. "O lo que será el futuro si la guerra tiene lugar"

Edward no dio señales de comprender sus palabras. Ella pensó que seguramente no las había oído. Lo más probable fuera que no esperara respuesta a su pregunta, sino meramente buscara poder expresarla en voz alta, como si eso fuera suficiente para erradicar el terror en sus venas.

Él se desprendió del umbral con un envión tambaleante, y dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y el rostro demacrado como si hubieran transcurrido muchas noches en su vida sin sueño.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la puerta de madera del cuarto y apoyó pesadamente la espalda en la pared junto a ella. Siguió observando sus zapatillas sucias y gastadas como si ellas contuvieran todas las respuestas a las preguntas más importantes del universo, ausente de la realidad y del tiempo presente.

Ella aguardó.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de lo irónico de la situación. Él junto al umbral y ella sentada en el sillón al centro del cuarto. Sus lugares estaban invertidos. Pero Edward no estaba en condiciones de notarlo y para Isabella esas ironías del destino no eran en absoluto de importancia.

Pasaron más de cinco interminables y silenciosos minutos antes de que él fuera capaz de levantar la vista para buscar los ojos de ella. Verdes, verdes esferas de pánico helado y marrones órbitas de gélido desencanto.

"Cuerpos" murmuró él al fin, luego de intentar articular la palabra y fallar dos veces. "Cuerpos sin vida. Cadáveres. Por todos lados…"

La voz se le deshizo entre los labios temblorosos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se estremeció con su potencia. Abrazó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y se acunó contra la pared, como si fuera una madre consolando a su hijo en el temor irracional de la oscuridad de la noche y las pesadillas.

"Niños…" agregó luego de un momento, y la palabra sonó agónica en su boca. "Había cuerpos de niños…"

El horror terminó por apoderarse de su frágil intento de comunicarse, y sus labios se sellaron en un gesto de agonía.

Tan real. Tan palpable. Tan aterradoramente veraz. Las imágenes volvían a sucederse en su mente, como si aún las estuviera viendo frente a sus ojos.

Sus pupilas verdes palidecieron y se volvieron vidriosas, como dos espejos empañados por vapor que no reflejan más que la nada.

Ella aguardó, pacientemente detenida en una misma posición y lugar, mientras los temblores amainaban y su conciencia comenzaba a aclararse.

Esperó, impávida, mientras veía que todo lo que alguna vez había sido Edward se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes ante el soplo de una criatura, para dejar en su lugar a un hombre avejentado y serio, consumido por su preocupación y su pánico, que ya no sería jamás el adicto patético y lloriqueante que había llegado a ella.

Los ojos profundamente verdes de él volvieron a fijarse en ella, ahora penetrándola, mientras su mirada acusadora y atemorizada le hendía un aguijón en sus pupilas amarronadas.

"Tú pusiste esas imágenes en mi cabeza" gimió en un tono recriminador. Su contemplación enloquecida se volvió febril. Levantó el dedo índice para señalarla, inculpándola con vehemencia.

"Tú me hiciste esto" repitió llevándose ambas manos a sus sienes y presionando como si pudiera borrar los recuerdos.

Dio un par de pasos alejándose de la pared, hacia ella, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo y se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y los dedos aún enredados en su cobriza cabellera. Isabella comprendió que no quería acercarse lo suficiente como para estar al alcance de su contacto, en caso de que ella quisiera seguir contaminando su mente con esas visuales.

"Tú…" murmuró Edward, de manera incompleta. Y luego calló.

Ella aguardó hasta que él volvió a levantar los ojos. Solo que ahora su mirada ya no era enfebrecida y alucinada, sino sumamente triste, como si todo el dolor del mundo se hubiera colado para calarle los huesos.

"¿Por qué?" susurró. Y, al cabo de un par de segundos de silencio, volvió a agregar: "¿Por qué?"

Su tono de voz era una súplica. La súplica de un hombre agonizante por un padecimiento inesperado e injustificado, demasiado, agobiante.

Ella lo miró durante un momento de impenetrable silencio.

"Para que comprendas" respondió al fin, con su voz rítmica e inalterable. "Las palabras, aunque efectivas para comunicarse, son demasiado volubles, fácilmente olvidables. Las imágenes, en cambio, se permean en nuestra retina y en nuestra mente, y nos acompañan durante más tiempo del que quisiéramos con un vigor insoportable"

Edward se quedó mirándola, en silencio, meditando, tal vez decidiendo entre gritar en pánico o hacer la siguiente pregunta.

Finalmente, se decidió por lo último.

""Había polvo gris por todos lados. Y una gran destrucción…" musitó. "Y el silencio… El silencio era tan intenso… ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?" dijo.

"Nada de eso ha ocurrido aún" aclaró ella. "No lo olvides: es una alternativa del futuro"

"Creí que el futuro era solo uno"

"Claro que no" respondió ella. "El futuro no puede grabarse en piedra. Existen tendencias, indicios, pero nada está dicho aún"

Edward volvió a meditar y al fin reformuló su pregunta.

"Entonces dime…¿Cómo ocurrirá eso? ¿Por qué?"

"Por la guerra" musitó ella. "Por la avaricia humana. Por el ansia de poder. Por su infinita incapacidad de razonar"

Se irguió del sillón y caminó hasta Edward, dejándose caer con delicadeza frente a él, de rodillas, pero sin tocarlo jamás. Sus ojos buscaron sus ojos.

"Los gobiernos desatarán todo su poderío armamentístico en esta confrontación" continuó Isabella. "Utilizarán la potencia total de sus defensas. Misiles, armas nucleares y bacteriológicas. Nadie estará a salvo en ningún lugar del globo"

Edward se removió incómodo en su posición, pero no se alejó de ella.

"Hasta que al final, ya no quedarán más armas que detonar" auguró. "Ni más seres humanos a los que atacar"

El silencio los rodeo como un espectro y la premonición comenzó a girar en la cabeza de Edward, rondándole, socavando su mente hasta asir su conciencia.

"¿Ni más seres humanos?" repitió, confundido y atribulado, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

"No" sentenció ella con su voz potente e inflexible. "La raza humana perecerá"

Edward sintió que el aire se extraviaba de sus pulmones, la garganta comenzó a quemarle y sus ojos se nublaron, cubiertos por velos de negrura que amenazaban con la más dulce e ignorante de las inconciencias.

Frente a sus ojos volvieron a deslizarse las imágenes, oscuras y aterradoramente nítidas, del planeta callado para siempre, envuelto en el velo grisáceo del polvo que bien podía estar formado por los restos calcinados de millones de seres humanos.

Los cuerpos mutilados, los ojos que miraban sin mirar, la mano de un niño con la palma vuelta hacia el cielo como si solicitara una clemencia que nunca podría recibir.

Sintió que le quemaban las lágrimas en los pliegues del ojo, como si estuvieran hechas de ácido, y la poca claridad de mente que le quedaba comenzó a deslizarse por la pendiente hacia el abismo.

Pero se esforzó por mantenerse erguido, en esta realidad, frente a esa mujer angelical y endemoniada, que estaba augurando el fin del mundo.

"Todos esos rostros… Esos niños…" las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta con una inusitada potencia, y el deseo de dejarse llevar por el pánico y llorar como un niño fue casi imposible de vencer.

"Toda la raza humana" repitió ella, como si no hubiera bastado cuando lo dijera por primera vez.

"¿A causa de las armas? ¿De la guerra?"

Isabella asintió. "Muchos perecerán durante la guerra, pero los últimos morirán después, a causa de los efectos colaterales de la misma" explicó.

Edward se dejó caer en el suelo, golpeando con fuerza sobre su trasero, con la vista perdida en algún lugar que ni siquiera podía reconocer.

Ella no se detuvo.

"Los que sobrevivan serán aquellos más alejados del epicentro del conflicto, aquellos que vivan en los confines del mundo o en países subdesarrollados sin grandes recursos naturales que puedan despertar la codicia ajena"

"Al final de la guerra, la anarquía será casi total. No quedarán ejércitos ni gobiernos ni autoridades. Será la vuelta a la ley de la selva. Algunos conseguirán organizarse, reunirse, aliarse para protegerse y sobrevivir. Pero el mundo estará en su contra. Y la misma naturaleza los castigará por haberla malherido con sus armas y su tecnología"

Edward alzó los ojos hacia Isabella, y la observó a través de sus largas pestañas.

"El cielo estará cubierto de cenizas y polvo. El sol ya no brillará. El aire será casi irrespirable y tóxico, cargado de radiación y polución. Y nada crecerá en los suelos yermos percudidos por el incendio y la voracidad de la guerra" explicó ella. "Las enfermedades seguirán esparciéndose por el mundo, y quienes no perezcan por ellas lo harán por la inanición, la deshidratación, la hipotermia o simplemente el desamparo"

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, buscando su completa atención, antes de dar el golpe final.

"Pero solo al final, cuando únicamente permanezcan aquellos que fueron capaces de sobrevivir a todas las plagas, podrán comprender la última y más macabra broma de la naturaleza. Aquella que ellos mismos provocaron: su indefectible esterilidad" agregó. "Cuando entiendan que ya no pueden procrear, que no habrá nuevos niños en ese mundo que tomen la posta de los condenados a envejecer bajo el cielo gris; sólo entonces vislumbraran el verdadero fin"

Se acercó a él despacio y, antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, tocó sus sienes con ambas manos. Una imagen violenta colmó su visión: un hombre, no tan anciano como su rostro percudido lo indicaba, mirando a través de una ventana sin cristal el horizonte oscuro del cielo sobre los restos de lo que en algún momento fuera una ciudad. Sus ojos vacuos y extraviados observaban la nada y luego, de pronto, una sonrisa casi lunática llenó su cara cubierta de arrugas, justo antes de que tomara los pasos necesarios que lo separaban del precipicio y de su propio suicidio. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo varios pisos más abajo, un suelo que ya no podía reconocerse como asfalto, pero que había sido igualmente fatal con el suicida.

Edward se removió incómodo de entre las manos de Isabella, alejándose, tratando frenéticamente de poner distancia, pero incapaz de dejar de ver en sus ojos la imagen de ese cuerpo desparramado como una marioneta patética sobre el pavimento gris del apocalipsis.

"Y cuando el último hombre comprenda que ya no tiene sentido seguir adelante" musitó ella mientras la visión comenzaba a desvanecerse de los ojos de Edward. "Entonces, será el fin de la raza humana"

Edward se arrastró sobre el suelo hasta alcanzar una pared y sólo cuando su espalda golpeó contra ella advirtió que ya no tenía más espacio hacia donde escapar.

En su rostro estaba cincelado el horror y la más absoluta desesperación.

"Será el fin entonces…" murmuró. "El fin del mundo"

Ella lo miró, pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a él. Su postura defensiva, como replegado sobre si mismo, le hizo recordar al principio, cuando Edward era una criatura lastimera acurrucado en un rincón temblando como un desquiciado.

"No del mundo" corrigió ella. "Sino de la raza mundo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" quiso saber él, aunque su voz sonó menos segura y firme de lo que hubiera querido.

"Los hombres perecerán, pero no el planeta" aseguró. "Caerán los monolitos de la arrogancia humana y, con ellos, el mundo tal cual ellos lo delinearon mientras rigieron sobre él y sus criaturas"

"Pero la Tierra resurgirá de sus cenizas" explicó. "Como lo ha hecho otras miles de veces en su historia. El cielo finalmente se abrirá y el sol regresará. Y con él, la vida. Crecerán plantas y surgirán nuevos animales, diferentes a los que otrora poblaran el mundo, pero aún así seres vivos. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, alguna otra especie se desarrolle más que otras y tome el lugar vacante de la civilización olvidada"

Sus ojos refulgieron de un modo extraño cuando murmuró: "Lamentablemente, el hombre no estará allí para ver renacer el planeta que destruyó"

Isabella se irguió en su lugar y, sin mucha ceremonia, salió por el ventanal hacia la terraza, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Edward se replegó más en si mismo, abrazando sus rodillas con sus largas extremidades superiores, y hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su pecho. Las imágenes volvieron a él, una a una, y esta vez se permitió dejar que lo invadieran hasta lo más profundo de su mente, que hicieran residencia allí y buscaran su lugar en su memoria.

Quería hacerlas parte de él, de un modo masoquista y maquiavélico, porque en ese momento sentía que merecía sentir esa punzada insoportable de dolor en el cuerpo y esa desesperanza rayana en la locura que significaba saber que su existencia y la de toda la humanidad tenían fecha de caducidad. Y que todo era su propia culpa. Porque él también era un ser humano.

Se quedó quieto, en silencio, hundido en su desazón durante mucho tiempo. ¿Media hora, varias horas, medio día? No podía aseverarlo.

Pero cuando emergió del profundo pozo, cuando alzó la cabeza de la oscuridad de sus rodillas y examinó la visión del ventanal, fue porque un pensamiento se coló en su mente. Un pensamiento que era también un recuerdo reciente, y que hizo que sus ojos refulgieran con nuevo vigor.

Se levantó de su lugar de un salto, perdiendo el equilibrio y mareándose en el movimiento, y arremetió hacia la terraza con todo el vigor de sus piernas tambaleantes, buscando la claridad del día, pero principalmente buscándola a ella.

"Es una alternativa" exclamó a sus espaldas, esperando que Isabella girara su imposiblemente pequeña y perfecta anatomía hacia él.

Los ojos de ella buscaron los suyos, pero no dijo nada. Sus labios apenas si delinearon el contorno de una inexistente sonrisa.

"Tú lo dijiste" continuó Edward, avanzando hacia ella como un maniático enloquecido, blandiendo su dedo acusador como un arma. "Tú dijiste que el futuro no está grabado en piedra"

Ella asintió.

"Entonces dime cuales son las otras alternativas" suplicó.

Cualquier vestigio de una sonrisa, si es que alguna vez lo hubo, se evaporó del rostro de ella.

"Solo hay una alternativa. No hay más oportunidades" replicó. "Es lo uno o lo otro"

"Dime entonces" volvió a pedir él.

"La guerra puede detenerse" explicó Isabella. "Implicará muchos sacrificios y la pérdida de muchas vidas, pero al final la raza humana prevalecerá y el planeta con ella"

Se irguió cuan pequeña era, y a él le pareció tan alta, tan magnífica. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, casi como un predador mortal hacia su víctima.

"Y es por eso que te busqué" confesó.

Edward volvió en sí, confundido.

"¿A mi?" preguntó, sorprendido. "¿Para qué? ¿Para salvar el mundo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, con vehemencia.

"No, tú no puedes salvar al mundo" decretó, sin asomo de duda en la voz. "Aún cuando quisieras, no tienes ni la fuerza de voluntad ni el coraje para hacerlo. Eres un cobarde y un adicto apenas recuperado. El destino de tu raza jamás podría quedar en tus débiles manos"

Cuando cualquier persona se hubiera sentido ofendida por sus agravios, Edward se sintió aliviado. Aunque necio, era capaz de reconocer sus propias falencias y defectos. Y, además, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de ser el sacrificado salvador le helaba los huesos.

"No comprendo" dijo él. "¿Para qué te sirvo entonces? Tú misma has dejado claro que no soy más que un débil y patético adicto, sin valor y sin virtudes"

Ella se acercó a él aún más, hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y él bajó la cabeza para seguir mirándola a los ojos.

"Porque tú eres el eslabón que da inicio a la cadena" explicó Isabella. "La pieza de dominó que, al caer, pondrá a las otras en movimiento".

Apretó su delicado dedo índice sobre el hueco de su pecho, entre sus pezones, y la presión de su piel hizo que Edward sintiera un calor intenso en el punto de contacto.

"Tú" continuó ella observándolo con determinación. "Eres el encargado de llevar a cabo la misión que hará que el verdadero salvador se revele al mundo"

"¿Y qué misión es esa?" preguntó él, ahora más intrigado que temeroso.

"Componer la canción perfecta"

…

_**Después de una larga ausencia, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruto escribir esta historia que es tan distinta, tan oscura y tan desesperante.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con ansias!**_


	12. 11 Excepcional

11.

Excepcional

"¿Una canción?" repitió él, frunciendo el ceño confundido. "¿Mi misión es una canción?"

"No cualquier canción" respondió Isabella, sin inmutarse. "Tu canción. La canción perfecta"

Edward se alejó de ella, pasándose la mano nuevamente por el cabello mugriento de días sin aseo. No pareció notar la grasa de su pelo escurrirse entre sus dedos ni el modo en que alteraba su peinado con ese gesto constante.

Se apoyó con fuerza sobre la baranda de la terraza, como dejándose caer.

"¿No eres acaso músico?" dijo ella, a sus espaldas, con ese tono que no evidenciaba nada excepto la más absoluta vacuidad. "¿No es eso a lo que has dedicado tu vida?"

Edward creyó percibir ironía en su voz, pero supo que era su desquiciada imaginación y su propia patética inseguridad. No había nada en la voz de Bella y jamás lo había habría, igual que en su corazón.

"No he escrito una canción propia en años" confesó al fin. "No, desde que mis padres…". No tuvo valor de completar la oración. Se sintió un idiota por no poder hacerlo, pero no le importó. Hacía mucho que había dejado de preocuparse por lo que ella pensara de él. De todos modos, jamás estaría a la altura.

"No es importante" replicó ella.

Él sintió sus pasos mientras se acercaba a él, pero no con los oídos, sino con algo indescriptible que estaba alojado en su pecho como una bola de plomo. Creyó que probablemente era su temor, que había cobrado vida hasta el punto de ser capaz de transmitir sensaciones.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que ella se detenía junto a él, apoyando sus delicadas manos de pequeños y delgados dedos sobre la baranda de cemento.

"La canción está en ti" respondió ella. "Siempre lo ha estado. Es su tono el que me ha guiado hacia ti. Es lo que me ha llamado, tanto a mi como a mis enemigos"

Sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su espalda ante el recordatorio de esos otros, "ellos" como los había llamado Isabella, que querían acabar con su vida.

Edward alzó los ojos hacia el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse con los anaranjados y violáceos colores del atardecer, y no pudo dejar de pensar en que "ellos" estaban allí fuera, esperándolo. Acechándolo.

La belleza del crepúsculo se le antojó de pronto como una fachada falaz de un cuento de terror aún no escrito.

Se alejó de la baranda de un empujón y con decisión se adentró en el apartamento, como si las paredes endebles de un edificio concebido por la arquitectura humana pudieran protegerlo de la violencia y la fuerza de criaturas mágicas como Isabella.

Ella caminó detrás de él en silencio. Edward se volvió un instante a mirarla, pensando en cómo él parecía un cachorro obediente cunado la seguía y ella, en cambio, era la imagen viviente de la seguridad y la autosuficiencia.

Mientras la observaba, despampanante en su hermosura que apenas si igualaba su frialdad, un pensamiento se le coló en la mente entumecida por las revelaciones de la noche y el temor constante que ya se le antojaba imperecedero.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, y le pareció que ya había hecho esa misma pregunta miles de veces desde que Isabella había llegado a su vida. Y al instante pensó que, seguramente, la formularía muchas veces más antes de que ella se marchara.

"¿Por qué querrías salvar a la raza humana cuando los otros pretenden dejar que se hunda en su propia inmundicia?" explicó. "¿No sería eso lo más justo?"

Era estúpido estar diciéndole a una criatura mágica de poder inconmensurable y sin corazón que lo más justo era dejar que su propia existencia se hundiera en la fosa que ellos mismos habían cavado, pero no era por ello menos cierto.

"Sabes que no puedo responder esa pregunta" dijo ella.

"¿No sabes la respuesta o no quieres dármela?"

Atisbó una sonrisa que podría haber catalogado de irónica, si realmente hubiera estado allí y si hubiera creído que ella era capaz de una ironía.

"También conoces esa respuesta" decretó ella.

"Asumo que no es por la bondad pura que habita en tu corazón…" aventuró Edward.

Otra vez le pareció percibir esa sonrisa a medias que, en realidad, jamás había podido ver con sus ojos reales.

"Nadie hace nada por la pureza de su buena intención si no espera obtener algo de ello" replicó ella. "Excepto algunos seres excepcionales"

Caminó hacia él con un paso lento y medido, como una modelo de pasarela de alta costura. Y bien podría haberlo sido en ese momento, con la elegancia y gracia de su andar, aún con su pequeña estatura y magro peso.

"Ni siquiera tú estás considerando escribir esa canción por tu afán altruista de salvar al mundo" dijo Isabella, paseándose alrededor de él como si examinara a su próxima presa. "Lo haces porque esperas obtener un rédito de ello. Porque sabes que estás tan destinado a perecer como todo el resto de la raza humana a la que perteneces"

Edward no dijo nada más. Prefirió no seguir pensando en su propia e inminente muerte, ni indagar más acerca de lo que ella opinaba de los motivos ocultos detrás de sus acciones e intenciones. Sus palabras eran demasiado ciertas como para ser placenteras.

Salió del círculo que ella estaba trazando con su andar alrededor de él y giró para mirarla de frente, tratando de balancear el juego de poder que fluía entre ellos, aún sabiendo de antemano que jamás lograría sentirse nada excepto un insignificante insecto en su presencia.

"Dime como podría servir una canción para detener el Apocalipsis global" inquirió, regresando a una de las miles de preguntas que poblaban su mente a cada momento.

Se dejó caer en el sillón con un estruendo, sin ninguna delicadeza ni reparos, como si sus piernas ya no pudieran sostenerlo. Hundió el rostro en las manos en un gesto de inusitada desesperación, enredando sus largos dedos en su ahora incorregible cabello.

Ella creyó detectar un par de canas entre sus rizos cobrizos que no habían estado allí cuando lo conoció, cuando era un adicto arrogante y pagado de sí mismo, cuando creía que la vida se reducía a la próxima aspiración y las piernas abiertas de turno. Era como si los años transcurridos se hubieran tomado revancha de su cuerpo en el efímero plazo de algunos días.

Isabella caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, tal como lo había hecho al comienzo de la charla, cerrando de alguna manera el círculo.

Edward levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se alejó de ella tanto como le fue posible en el pequeño espacio del sillón, como si esa minúscula distancia física fuera suficiente para detenerla si decidiera dar uso a su poder.

A ella le resultó divertida su ingenuidad, y sonrió apenas para demostrarlo. Todo lo que él vió fue un gesto horripilante en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo ante la visión.

"En algún lugar de esta ciudad existe una persona que ha sido marcada, igual que tú" comenzó Isabella, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de sincero y desnudo temor en la mirada de Edward. "Pero su marca no es una melodía, sino un propósito y un objetivo que lleva en la sangre".

Él trato de eludir su miedo sacudiendo la cabeza y lográndolo solo lo suficiente como para poder prestar atención a sus palabras.

"Él está destinado a ser el salvador de la humanidad: la persona que pondrá en marcha la maquinaria capaz de detener la guerra. Un ser humano al frente de un ejército de su propia creación, que luchará con la palabra y la voluntad, con la fuerza de muchos frente a las armas" continuó ella.

"En un plazo determinado de tiempo, más de 30 días pero menos de 90, esa persona y tú van a cruzar caminos. En ese momento único en el universo, si la canción está terminada, él va a escucharla. Y es esa melodía de tu creación la que le servirá de inspiración para todo lo que hará de magnífico en su vida, incluyendo ser el artífice de la salvación de tu raza" concluyó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose a los ojos, mujer y hombre, dominador y dominado, ángel y humano. El aire se cargó de una electricidad especial que Edward no supo distinguir ni clasificar. Su pecho se hinchó con algo nuevo que no tenía que ver con el temor, pero que no podía nombrar.

"¿Todo por una canción?" murmuró con un hilo de voz, incapaz de creer en lo que escuchaba, incapaz de concebir que su patética vida fuera a tener alguna relevancia en el devenir del destino de su mundo.

"Todo por la canción perfecta" lo corrigió ella. "Por esa melodía que será capaz de hincársele en los huesos de tal manera que jamás podrá olvidarla, sin importar los años que transcurran, y que será la que dará origen a las más importantes de las proezas en la historia de la humanidad".

Edward no supo que más decir. En cambio, se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y se dejó hundir en los mullidos almohadones. Cerró los ojos y trató de no dejar que las imágenes del horror que ella le había mostrado inundaran su mente, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que acaban de revelarle.

Tenía que asimilar que había dejado de ser un insignificante y anónimo drogadicto que era apenas capaz de subsistir con su magro conocimiento de piano para convertirse en una herramienta celestial para la salvación del mundo.

Donde otros hubieran sentido, a pesar del miedo, cierto orgullo masoquista o la satisfacción de conocer al fin el significado de su vida, Edward no podía dejar pensar en porqué tenía que ser él.

¡Debía de haber miles de otros músicos en esa ciudad, en ese país o en ese mundo capaces de componer mejores canciones que él! Probablemente fueran todos los músicos del planeta, considerando su nula producción musical de los últimos años y el hecho de que jamás había compuesto nada que valiera la pena en su existencia.

Y además, debía haber miles de ellos que estarían orgullosos de ser parte de esa historia, de tener esa oportunidad de servir a una causa de esa índole. Miles que serían capaces de enfrentar esa prueba con valentía y coraje, sin sentir ese lastimero deseo de poder abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Cuando levantó los párpados, sin embargo, aún estaba en ese apartamento y era a él a quien Isabella observaba con sus ojos repletos de nada.

Suspiró y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, bajando la cabeza hasta fundir de nuevo sus manos con su grasiento cabello. El sonido sonó resignado y patético, como toda su existencia.

"Si él también está marcado, ¿no se encuentra en peligro?" preguntó entonces, simplemente porque el pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

Era una estupidez y una cobardía horrorosa, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá, si él estuviera muerto, su papel no tendría sentido. No se le ocurrió pensar que eso también significaría que la raza humana ya estaba condenada. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era huir, deshacerse de esa responsabilidad que le calaba las venas.

"No" respondió ella. "Su existencia aún no se ha revelado, del mismo modo que la tuya no fue revelada hasta esa noche en que te hallé en el callejón".

Edward se detuvo un momento a pensar en ello.

"Y cuando sea revelada, ¿lo sabrás? ¿Irás en su búsqueda?" quiso saber.

"No he sido asignada a esa misión. Tú eres mi única tarea en este mundo"

"Pero enviarán un ángel a buscarlo, ¿verdad? ¿A protegerlo?" su voz sonaba efímera, cargada de una vana esperanza que había sido arrollada aún antes de que comenzara ese diálogo.

"Seguramente, aunque tal vez no sea un ángel. Puede que sea otro tipo de criatura. Incluso otro humano" replicó ella.

"¿Otro humano?", esa posibilidad lo llenó de consternación y de inminente ira. "¿Por qué entonces a mi me han enviado un ángel?"

"Porque era una misión para un ángel" respondió ella simplemente. "Él necesita simplemente un compañero"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó él, girándose en el asiento y abandonando su postura para mirarla de frente, guiado por el cólera. "¿Cómo puedes saber que no se trata de un adicto arruinado, peor aún que yo mismo?".

Ella meneó la cabeza, como si quisiera desechar de su mente la tontería que acababa de escuchar.

"Porque él es un ser excepcional" dijo ella, sin un tinte de duda o vibración en su voz. "Sólo un ser extraordinario sería capaz de llevar a cabo la titánica tarea que se le ha asignado y ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de muchos, por la pura bondad de su corazón"

Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras. Jamás la había escuchado hablar con tanta reverencia sobre otra criatura, menos aún sobre un ser humano.

"Si" agregó ella, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento. "Es una de esas pocas criaturas excepcionales capaces de hacer el bien no por el beneficio que obtengan, sino porque creen que es lo correcto. Ha sido marcado en su sangre con esa virtud y, a la vez, con esa condena".

Edward se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, rendido y avergonzado por su idiotez rayana en la insanía. No había forma de desligarse de esta responsabilidad y habría sido un canalla de hacerlo. Tendría que afrontar las opciones que se le presentaban y encontrar el valor en donde jamás lo había tenido para buscar la forma de cumplimentar el modesto, pero importante, rol que se le había asignado en esa historia. Ya no había tiempo para preguntarse por qué a él o para desear que fuera meramente una pesadilla. La suerte no estaba de su lado y sus pecados habían terminado por alcanzarlo, como siempre había supuesto que lo harían.

"Ya ha sido suficiente" dijo Isabella entonces, regresándolo de sus pensamientos. "Han sido demasiadas revelaciones por un día. Ve a tomar una ducha y luego podrás cenar algo, antes de dormir".

Le indicó la puerta del pasillo con un gesto de la mano y se alzó para salir nuevamente al balcón. A Edward no le llamó la atención la liviandad con que le mostraba el camino, como si jamás hubiera sido un prisionero en esa casa. Ella sabía que él no huiría. No ahora que sabía que su vida estaba en peligro al otro lado del umbral; ahora que sabía que tenía una tarea que cumplir.

Había girado el pomo de la puerta y tenía medio cuerpo en el pasillo, cuando una última idea vino a su mente. 

"¿Isabella?" la llamó.

Ella se giró para mirarlo desde la puerta de la terraza adonde contemplaba el horizonte tiñéndose de la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Será mi canción famosa?" preguntó. Era una cosa estúpida para cuestionar, pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Era una vana, pero real, ilusión a la que asirse.

"No" replicó ella, sin dudarlo un segundo. "Aunque muchos escuchen esa canción alguna vez, sólo él la recordará. Sólo para él será significativa. No te harás famoso ni rico con esta profesión. No tienes el talento suficiente"

Edward bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

"Pero piénsalo bien" continuó ella, llamando nuevamente su atención. "¿Prefieres ser famoso y ser escuchado por miles o millones de personas anónimas, o ser capaz de tocar a la única persona que realmente importa en el mundo?"

Él no contestó, porque no estaba seguro de que estar orgulloso de su propia respuesta.

"No te apenes" agregó ella, con una voz que no denotaba en absoluto compasión por sus sentimientos. "De todos modos, cuando la hayas tocado para él ya no querrás tocarla para nadie más"

Edward no dijo nada más, y salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que esa era la primera y única vez que Isabella estaba equivocada.

…..

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia en soportar el insufrible retraso de mis actualizaciones. Hoy ha sido un día fructífero. Ojalá tenga muchos más de estos, más seguido._

_Les dejo este capítulo que, como los anteriores, me gusta mucho._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber!_


	13. 12 Instrumento

12.

Instrumento

"Cuesta creer que él sea el indicado" dijo Jasper, sosteniendo con firmeza la tasa de café que llevaba más de quince minutos girando entre sus dedos.

Isabella estaba sentada junto a él, en la mesada de la cocina, balanceando los pies como una criatura. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de ese modo que indicaba que estaba pensando en algo muy lejano.

"¿Estás segura de que es él?" siguió inquiriendo.

"Si" respondió ella, escueta.

"No lo parece" insistió él.

"Pero lo es" reafirmó ella, tajante.

"Evidentemente, es una cuestión de fe" murmuró él, y giró para mirarla con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella también sonrió, con esa sonrisa que pocos humanos habían visto y que sólo reservaba para él.

Aunque nunca habían hablado sobre la religión humana y su visión de los ángeles, ambos daban por descontado el conocimiento mutuo, y eso había sido en repetidas oportunidades motivo de humoradas y comentarios con doble sentido.

Jasper se movió para sentarse en la sencilla mesa de madera y finalmente tomó un sorbo de su café. Frunció el gesto al notar que estaba casi helado.

"No quiero ser pesimista" continuó un momento después. "Pero, ¿realmente crees que pueda controlarse? Su naturaleza es muy inestable"

"Lo sé" respondió ella. "Yo también lo siento. Es débil. De ninguna manera lo que yo hubiera esperado de alguien destinado a tan importante misión".

Jasper pasó su mano fornida por su cabello rubio, ahora algo más largo de lo usual. Estaba vestido con el guardapolvo del hospital, al cual debía presentarse a trabajar esa mañana.

"Pero es él" repitió.

"Es él. Eso lo sé" precisó ella. "Y no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto aceptar esa verdad"

Se quedaron callados un momento, mirándose a través del pequeño espacio de la cocina. A ella le pareció que, de repente, algo se interponía entre ellos, como un muro invisible.

"Y cuando lo haya conseguido, ¿entonces te marcharás?" quiso saber Jasper

"Sabes que si"

El silencio cayó entre ellos, potente, aun cuando él tenía tanto por decir y ella tanto por responder.

Jasper dejó caer la taza sobre la mesa, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y el líquido negro se desparramó hacia todos lados, forzando que una serie de improperios se desprendiera de su boca. Malhumorado, tomó el periódico del día del otro extremo de la mesa y hundió el rostro en el papel, como si realmente fuera a leerlo.

Ella pensó que era posponer lo inevitable, pero no dijo nada. Tiempo al tiempo.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo interrumpió el momento. Unos segundos después, Edward ingresó en la cocina.

"Buenos días" murmuró, vacilante.

Jasper no levantó la cabeza de su lectura. Isabella se limitó a observarlo desde su posición en la mesada.

Edward dio un par de pasos, indeciso, y se detuvo sin saber qué decir o hacer.

"Hay café en la cocina" dijo Jasper, con voz áspera e irritada, escondiendo la cara entre sus rubios cabellos con la cabeza inclinada sobre las noticias. "Sirvete lo que desees"

Dicho lo cual, se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Edward lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, confundido y consternado, al final del pasillo.

Cuando volvió la vista, Isabella seguí a observándolo con esa expresión que no expresaba absolutamente nada.

Edward caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café tan sólo por el hecho de hacerlo, aun cuando sentía el estómago revuelto y un potente deseo de vomitar arremolinándose en sus entrañas.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mirando el café con ridícula intensidad, incómodo en el silencio forzado del ambiente.

"¿Estás listo?" la voz de ella lo sorprendió mientras se debatía entre tomar la bebida o no.

"¿Listo?" inquirió estúpidamente.

"Listo para tu trabajo" aclaró ella.

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontró palabras con qué hacerlo. Sintió que se le cerraba el pecho y se le secaba la garganta.

¿Ahora? ¿En ese mismo momento? ¿Ya?

Jamás había imaginado que sería tan pronto, tan repentino, que lo tomaría tan desprevenido.

Pero luego pensó que, sin importar cuando sucediera, jamás se sentiría preparado para emprender una tarea de tamaña envergadura. Se sintió de nuevo como un minúsculo e insignificante insecto que ella podía aplastar con un giro de su delicada mano.

Ella no dijo nada más. No había demasiado que decir. Saltó de la mesada y comenzó a caminar con sus pies descalzos, emitiendo ningún sonido mientras se deslizaba por el departamento.

Obediente, Edward la siguió.

Sólo cuando ella traspasó el umbral de una última puerta de madera y se detuvo a esperarlo, fue que Edward notó que estaba en una habitación completamente nueva.

El espacio era enorme, aparentemente más grande que el resto del departamento, e igual que el resto de la vivienda tenía los techos altísimos y la luz se filtraba vibrante por los enormes ventanales que dominaban la pared derecha, iluminando con haces de sol el piso de madera oscura.

Como todo en ese lugar, el aire olía antiguo, olvidado, como si nadie lo hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo.

Edward pensó que la sensación de inmensidad de ese cuarto se intensificaba por el hecho de que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Pero enseguida se corrigió. No, no completamente vacía.

En el centro del espacio un gigante y reluciente piano blanco lo dominaba todo. La intensidad de su color y del brillo de su inmaculado material parecía completamente ajena en el medio de ese lugar abandonado al olvido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, caminó hacia el instrumento y levantó la tapa, pasando la mano con reverente adoración por sobre la perfecta anatomía de las teclas.

Isabella fue detrás de él, deteniéndose a su espalda, casi sin hacer un sonido.

"Es todo tuyo" murmuró, y antes de que Edward pudiera articular algún tipo de excusa, ella se había marchado, cerrando la puerta tras de si con un estruendo.

Vencido, Edward se dejó caer en el taburete perfectamente blanco, y apoyó resignado sus largos dedos sobre las teclas, sin presionarlas, abrumado de antemano por el sonido que sabía que serían capaces de producir. Un sonido demasiado bello como para ser tocado por sus manos carentes de talentos. Un sonido demasiado puro como para ser mancillado por sus obscenas creaciones musicales.

Sobre la tapa del piano, vio una pila prolija de hojas de música y varios lápices, que parecían estar burlándose de su falta de inspiración y de su talento inexistente. En un arrebato de violencia contenida, tuvo la intención de barrer con ellas y enviarlas volando a cada rincón de la habitación. Pero se detuvo. No porque no deseara hacerlo, sino porque era peor el miedo que sentía que la bronca que su propia incapacidad le generaba.

Calculó que habían pasado al menos tres horas, por el deslizar del sol en el cielo y la sombra en el cuarto, cuando oyó la puerta y vio a Isabella atravesar el umbral llevando una bandeja.

Caminó hacia él con esa gracia delicada y sobrenatural a la que Edward sabía que jamás podría acostumbrarse. Con igual precisión, depositó la bandeja sobre el piano y Edward observó vacilante el menú que contenía. A pesar del hambre que sentía, el estómago se le revolvió ante la visión y creyó que las náuseas lo doblarían en dos.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y esperó en silencio.

Le tomó a Edward al menos un minuto recuperarse lo suficiente como para darle un mordisco tímido a uno de los sándwiches, y un esfuerzo casi supremo masticarlo y deslizarlo por su cerrada garganta. Se sentía enfermo, como si estuviera por contraer una gripe, y cansado como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era gripe lo que lo aquejaba, ni ninguna enfermedad del cuerpo. Era el horroroso temor que sentía, que le carcomía los nervios y los músculos, y la vergüenza del fracaso que podía vaticinar aún antes de comenzar.

Ella no dijo nada mientras lo miraba tragar con dificultad, adivinando la razón de su inapetencia. Había visto al depositar la bandeja que las hojas de música estaban revueltas, pero intactas, inmaculadamente blancas.

No había progresado nada. No había escrito siquiera una nota. Lo más probable, pensó ella, era que ni siquiera se hubiera movido un centímetro de su lugar desde que ella se fuera.

Pero no se decepcionó. Era lo que esperaba de él, de todos modos.

Sin mediar palabra, tomó la bandeja cuando Edward terminó de comer y salió de la sala, dejándolo nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Sólo cuando el sol se extinguió en el horizonte, la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse.

Esta vez era Jasper quien hacia su intrusión.

Edward ni siquiera lo miró.

A Jasper le costó decidir si estaba despierto o dormido, porque aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía. Jasper pensó que era una imagen triste verlo allí, sentado frente al magnífico piano, encorvado y encogido. Era como si quisiera hacerse pequeño en la presencia del maravilloso instrumento, como si se sintiera disminuido y poca cosa frente a su grandiosidad.

Isabella tenía razón, pensó Jasper. Era un sujeto patético y triste, y le daba rabia y hasta asco pensar que en esa personalidad famélica y esas manos carentes de talento yacía el destino de la humanidad.

"La cena está lista" gruñó desde la puerta

Edward levantó la cabeza y con un movimiento rígido y casi robótico, se levantó del asiento y siguió a Jasper, sin preocuparse siquiera por cerrar la tapa del piano.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir sin dirigirse una palabra. Y cuando el sol despuntó en el horizonte y el desayuno los reunió en la cocina nuevamente, el silencio aún no se había disipado.

Isabella condujo a Edward nuevamente a la sala a media mañana y lo dejó en soledad, igual que el día anterior.

Y, como el día anterior, volvió a encontrarlo ensimismado y cabizbajo, con las hojas en blanco, cuando regresó a mediodía con el almuerzo.

Pasaron más de seis días de aquella manera, inmersos en esa rutina y en el absoluto silencio, mientras iba gestándose en el aire una tensión que era como el resonar del reloj de una bomba a punto de explotar.

Pero aun así, ella jamás dijo nada.

Quería darle a Edward una oportunidad de hallar el camino por sí mismo. Ofrecerle la chance de encontrar el valor para buscar en su interior esa canción que ella sabía que guardaba. Brindarle la alternativa de redimirse frente a sus propios ojos, de demostrarse que era digno del respeto de otros.

Pero ni aun su sobrenatural paciencia fue suficiente.

Al final, a pesar de la fe que ella depositó en él, Edward terminó decepcionándola.

"No puedo hacerlo"

Su voz era diminuta, apenas un suspiro.

Pero ella lo oyó. Ella lo oía todo.

Isabella se estaba marchando de la habitación, sosteniendo la bandeja del almuerzo, cuando se detuvo en seco.

No volteó siquiera a mirarlo cuando dijo: "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Él retuvo el aliento un momento antes de atreverse a repetir: "No puedo hacerlo"

"¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?" insistió ella, aun sin voltearse.

"No puedo hacer lo que esperas de mi" murmuró él, pero su voz se tornó más intensa y desesperada mientras continuó. "No puedo escribir la canción. ¡No puedo escribir ninguna canción!"

Hubo un momento entonces de profundo silencio.

Ella giró finalmente para mirarlo con sus ojos repletos de nada.

"Entonces, eso es todo" dijo Isabella. "Así de sencillo, te das por vencido"

"No estoy dándome por vencido" murmuró Edward. "Es simplemente que no puedo. ¡No puedo!"

"No comprendo" insistió ella, impasible, con la mirada fría y calculadora. "¿Acaso no te llamas a ti mismo músico?"

"No soy músico" replicó él. "Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Vivo apenas de las migajas que me pagan un puñado de infelices que tienen lástima de mi patética y miserable existencia miserable. Y aun eso lo gano tocando, de forma imperdonablemente horrible, las canciones que otros escribieron"

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo, con sus ojos vacíos y el rostro sin expresión, mientras las facciones de él se deformaban de a poco producto de la desesperación que le provocaba el escrutinio calculador.

"¡No he escrito una canción en años!" confesó finalmente, casi a los gritos, pasándose las manos por entre los cabellos y jalando como si quisiera arrancarse todas las mechas cobrizas. "¡Y aun cuando lo hice, fueron lamentables excusas que ni siquiera pueden catalogarse como canciones!"

Ella continuó mirándolo, sin decir nada, sin moverse siquiera.

Él la observó un momento más, con el gesto desesperado en su rostro desencajado por la impotencia; hasta que sus facciones mutaron en vergüenza y desilusión.

"Lo siento" murmuró. "Simplemente no tengo talento"

"Eso lo sé" replicó ella, tomando un par de pasos hacia él. "Pero eso no es excusa para tu cobardía"

El tono helado de su voz fue como una bofetada en su mejilla.

"No me importa si nunca en tu vida has escrito o vuelves a escribir una canción. Pero debes escribir ésta. No necesito de tu talento musical. Simplemente necesito de tu valor para poder encontrarla, porque yo sé que la canción vive dentro de ti" continuó, clavándole las pupilas chocolate en las suyas, como si pudiera ahogarlas con su potencia. "Puedo oírla, en este momento, cantando en la sangre que corre por tus venas"

Edward se quedó en silencio.

Bajó la mirada, atemorizado, antes de susurrar: "Yo no puedo oírla. No sé como hacerlo…"

Ella mantuvo la compostura y escondió la ira que comenzó a fluirle por las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido poner fin a su lamentable existencia, para ya no tener que lidiar con sus constantes quejidos. Pero se contuvo. Le gustara o no, él era el único que podía escribir esa canción. Y era esa melodía la que ella había buscado por más de cien años de vagar ese inmundo planeta de humanos como uno más. No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más, y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

"Haz el esfuerzo" insistió. "Naciste para escribir esta canción. Es tu única misión en la vida. Tu único valor. Lo único que podría darte alguna dignidad"

La crueldad de sus palabras era sólo comparable a la frialdad y naturalidad con que las pronunciaba.

"No entiendes" volvió a insistir Edward, casi desahuciado. Sentía los músculos cansados, la lengua seca y el cerebro embotado por la tensión y los nervios de la situación.

Además, nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida como en ese momento en que tenía que contradecirla.

"Ilústrame" dijo ella. "Haz que comprenda".

Si Edward no supiera que era imposible, hubiera jurado que podía identificar sarcasmo en su voz.

"Es que nunca he escrito una canción sin haber consumido algo" explicó, bajando la mirada, como esperando el golpe de la espada que sabía pendía sobre su cuello.

"¿Quieres decir que no puedes escribir una canción sin tener ese veneno corriéndote por las venas y aniquilando las neuronas de tu cerebro?"

Edward no respondió. No tenía ni el valor ni el deseo de hacerlo.

"¿Es eso lo que te paraliza?" volvió a preguntar ella. "¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en que quieres consumir algo de ese veneno para hacer las cosas más fáciles?"

Sus palabras eran violentas y feroces, pero el tono de su voz estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción o timbre que pudiera develar un sentimiento.

"No para hacerlo más fácil" replicó él, atreviéndose. "Para poder hacerlo. Para poder escribir la canción y cumplir contigo. Para no decepcionarte"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni con tratar de probarme algo" respondió ella. "Esto tiene que ver con la responsabilidad que puedes o no tomar, de ayudar a salvar a la humanidad"

"Edward, no te estoy pidiendo que montes un caballo blanco armado con una espada y un arco con flechas para luchar contra un dragón venido del infierno" agregó ella al cabo de un momento. "Sólo te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo único que sabes hacer: tocar el piano y componer una canción"

Edward levantó los ojos y la miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

"Si tan sólo pudieras dejarme salir un par de horas…" susurró suavemente. "Te prometo que regresaría por mi mismo, al cabo de un rato"

Si hubiera sido humana, Isabella hubiera suspirado agotada. Pero ella no era humana.

Lo miró un momento en silencio, con una calma estoica en las pupilas.

"No me preocupa que regreses. Si no lo hicieras, no sería complicado traerte de vuelta" aclaró. "Pero no voy a dejar que te marches a buscar ninguno de esos tóxicos"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. "Seguramente podría componer algo… Al menos escribir las primeras notas de la melodía…"

"No" respondió tajante.

"Pero piénsalo…"

"No hay nada que pensar" replicó, sin dar más margen.

Edward siguió mirándola con ojos suplicantes. No dejaba de pensar en cuanto más sencillo sería si pudiera tener acceso al exterior, si pudiera encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, esos que siempre tenían algo para proveerle. Entonces no tendría que soportar esa presión, podría relajarse un poco y dejar de sufrir ese insoportable dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.

"¿Es tanta la necesidad que sientes?" preguntó Isabella de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No" respondió Edward, orgulloso, pero al pensarlo dudó.

Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar en el cuarto como un desquiciado, yendo y viniendo sobre sus pasos.

"¡No lo sé!" gritó, agitando sus manos en el aire. "Lo único que se es que cuando consumo me siento más liviano, menos preocupado, más relajado. Todo parece más sencillo. Incluso componer una canción"

Isabella se quedó mirándolo, nuevamente en silencio, como si estuviera realizando un diagnóstico con sus ojos vacuos. Edward contuvo el aliento, esperando lo que sería sin duda un nuevo golpe.

Pero cuando el golpe llegó, no fue en absoluto lo que él esperaba.

"¿Sabés cuáles son las dos únicas cosas que me han permitido soportar estos años que he pasado en este mundo esperándote?" preguntó ella.

Edward no supo qué decir, sorprendido como estaba con esas palabras.

"El amor" dijo. "Un sentimiento tan complejo y tan altruista que no parece siquiera digno de criaturas como los humanos. Aunque no lo comprendo, no deja de maravillarme con su intensidad"

Edward pestañeó, paralizado.

"Y la música" continuó. Una creación tan maravillosamente perfecta que es difícil de creer que sea humana"

Caminó un par de pasos hacia él, pero sin aproximarse del todo, con el piano separándolos como una muralla en medio de la habitación.

"¿Por qué querrías mancillar algo tan puro y tan bello con esos venenos que tomas?" murmuró. "¿Cómo puedes vivir con la cobardía de no poder aproximarte a una de las creaciones más fantásticas del hombre excepto estando fuera de ti mismo?"

Edward vaciló y de su garganta sólo brotó un sonido ronco e irregular como si las palabras se hubieran atascado en el camino.

Finalmente, halló un hilo de su voz.

"No lo sé" respondió. "Es sólo que no recuerdo jamás haberlo hecho de otra manera"

"Que no lo hayas hecho, no significa que no puedas" replicó ella. "Es sólo otra excusa para tu inagotable cobardía"

Quiso responderle, desafiarla de alguna manera, probarle que estaba errada. Pero al final comprendió que, una vez más, ella había hablado con la dolorosa verdad.

"No voy a permitir que vuelvas a envenenarte, no importa cuánto me lo pidas ni cuanto creas que lo necesitas" sentenció Isabella. "Arriesgue mi existencia para curarte, y no voy a dejar que mi sacrificio sea en vano"

Sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Si hubiera volteado a verlo, hubiera visto a Edward desplomarse rendido en el piso como un títere maltrecho, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por ser un cobarde ingrato y desagradecido.

…..

_¡Cómo me gusta esta historia! No es ni por asomo tan popular como otras que he escrito y como la que estoy escribiendo en paralelo, pero yo la amo como a ninguna otra. Probablemente, porque es absolutamente diferente y porque escribirla es un ejercicio casi natural. _

_Me alegra saber que, aunque pocos, hay quienes la disfrutan conmigo. Muuuuuchas gracias! Ojalá pudiera tomarme el tiempo de responder los reviews que recibo, pero prometo que en algún momento lo haré!_

_Gracias y déjenme su opinión para saber si les gusta!_


	14. 13 Musa

13.  
Musa

Lo encontró en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, aun vestido con las mismas ropas, observando con mirada ausente a través de la ventana.

Estaba apoyado en el marco del ventanal, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y el rostro adusto de quien está inmerso en la reflexión.

No se movió ni dio señales de haber notado su presencia.

"No has dormido" dijo ella, dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación.

"Ni un minuto" reconoció él, sin inmutarse por su llegada y sin voltear a verla.

Ella caminó hasta detenerse a escasos metros de él, intentando no intimidarlo con su presencia.

Él sólo se limitó a suspirar y siguió mirando hacia el exterior con gesto perdido.

Ella notó que había algo diferente en él.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a descansar?" le preguntó.

"Necesitaba pensar" fue la única y escueta respuesta. Después, más silencio.

Ella eligió no insistir, y dejó transcurrir unos minutos aprovechando la oportunidad para realizar un examen más riguroso de su huésped. Necesitaba determinar qué era lo que percibía ahora que no había estado allí el día anterior.

Mientras lo observaba, Edward se recostó con cuidado en el marco de madera, apoyando la cabeza en el ventanal y suspirando con resignación.

Ella no pudo dejar de notar el modo en que su cuerpo se delineaba sobre el contorno de luz solar que entraba con potencia a través de la ventana de la habitación, enmarcando su figura alta, esbelta y elegante.

Fue entonces que finalmente se percató.

Por primera vez desde que lo conociera Edward no parecía una patética criatura humana, sino un hombre.

No una excusa de persona. Un hombre de verdad.

Su cuerpo no estaba encorvado, como usualmente lo estaba, en una posición que denotaba su necesidad de disminuirse, de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, de pasar desapercibido por la vida. Hoy tenía la espalda erguida y el mentón en alto, como si estuviera finalmente consciente de los extremos de su propia piel.

Esa nueva postura hacía que se viera más alto, y eso acentuaba lo esbelto de su físico y una elegancia que era evidente que provenía de una herencia genética. Probablemente de su madre, pensó Isabella, recordando las breves imágenes de ella que había percibido en su mente.

Incluso su rostro se veía más distendido, lo que no hacía otra cosa que realzar esa belleza natural que ella había notado el primer día.

La diferencia era increíblemente sutil, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Pero ella no era humana. Ella lo notó.

Este nuevo lenguaje corporal no podía significar otra cosa que un cambio de actitud. Lo que ella no podía saber es si sería en pos de algo constructivo o no.

"¿En qué has estado pensando?" preguntó yendo directo al grano. Tener toda la eternidad a disposición no suponía una excusa para andar con vueltas.

Él se giró a observarla y ella se fijó en que sus ojos nunca se habían visto más verdes que en ese instante. Isabella se asombró al notar la magnitud del cambio, porque Edward no rehuyó su mirada, como solía hacerlo, sino que la sostuvo con una entereza nueva.

Había un tinte de miedo y vulnerabilidad en sus pupilas, pero aún así la diferencia entre el Edward de la noche anterior y el de esa mañana era notoria.

Isabella pensó que cualquier mujer humana mataría por tener la intensa atención de esos ojos verdes del modo en que ahora ella la tenía.

"No quiero ser un cobarde" dijo él , de pronto.

"No eres un cobarde" retrucó ella. "Eres un adicto, y por ello un enfermo. Todos los enfermos son débiles"

Él caminó hacia ella con una determinación nueva, permitiéndose detenerse a escasa distancia para observarla desde su altura. Ella tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

No le tembló la voz cuando dijo: "No me des excusas. Soy un adicto porque siempre fui débil y cobarde, no al revés"

"Eso sólo tu puedes saberlo" respondió ella. "Yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Ni siquiera me importa"

Algo en el fondo de sus ojos verdes se removió con la crudeza de sus palabras, pero ni así se alejó ni se evadió de su mirada.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera reflexionado la noche anterior, pensó Isabella, era conclusivo.

"Quiero hacerlo" dijo Edward. "Quiero escribir la canción"

"¿Pero?" preguntó ella, adivinando la intención.

"Pero realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca he hecho música estando tan consciente" confesó. "Muchos grandes artistas han creado sus mejores obras bajo el efecto de algún tipo de sustancia"

"Olvidas que he conocido muchos artistas en mi extenso paso por este mundo" le recordó ella. "Y los grandes artistas no son tal gracias a lo que consumen, sino a pesar de ello"

Edward pareció reflexionar un momento sobre sus palabras.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que la canción corría por tus venas?" murmuró ella.

Edward asintió.

"¿Qué crees que le harías a esa canción si envenenaras tu sangre?" inquirió.

Él no respondió. Para ella el silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

"Dime qué hacer" pidió él, dando unos pasos hacia el piano con una gracia que ella encontró sorpresiva. "No quiero fallarte"

"Olvidas nuevamente que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo" respondió Isabella. "Esto tiene que ver con el futuro de la humanidad. Y contigo"

"Tal vez" susurró él, volviéndose para clavar sus pupilas infinitamente verdes en las de ellas con intensidad. "Pero en mi mente esto sólo tiene que ver contigo. Siento que es a ti a quien debo cumplirle"

"Si te ayuda, que así sea" concluyó ella.

"Entonces, dime qué hacer"

"Ojalá lo supiera" concluyó ella. "Pero esta es tu canción, no la mía"

Se pasó la mano por el cabello color bronce, en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo, pero ni aun así encorvó la espalda ni dejó que la desesperación se hiciera mella de la firmeza de su mirada y su voz.

"No sé cómo empezar" murmuró, y se apoyó sobre el piano con ambas manos en la espalda, mirándola con sus ojos infinitamente verdes.

Ella comenzó a moverse por la habitación con ese transitar casi fantasmagórico al que él jamás podría acostumbrarse, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

"Lo que necesitas es una fuente de inspiración" dijo Isabella, acercándose a la ventana para observar el sol matutino, dándole la espalda.

"Eso tal vez ayudaría" dijo Edward.

"Lo que necesitas es una musa" agregó ella.

"Tal vez, aunque nunca nadie me ha generado nada que se le parezca" reconoció él.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, clavándole esos ojos helados con gran intensidad.

"Yo seré tu musa" anunció

El rostro de él se desdibujó en una mueca de silencioso horror.

"He sido la musa de muchos hombres. Incluso de algunas mujeres" agregó ella.

"No lo dudo" repuso él, tragando saliva con dificultad, como si le costara monumental esfuerzo completar la oración. "Eres lo suficientemente hermosa e intrigante como para que te compongan odas, poemas y obras de artes que pudieran llenar museos completos"

Ella lo miró callada, aguardando la conclusión de su pensamiento.

"Pero aunque te encuentro preciosa, jamás podrías ser mi musa" confesó finalmente. "La sola visión de ti me produce un pánico tal que siento que todos mis nervios se paralizan y los músculos se contraen. De ninguna manera podría comenzar un proceso creativo con este nivel de miedo y ansiedad"

Ella continuó mirándolo un momento. Él aguardó una posible reacción que le causaba tanto pavor que hubiera deseado comenzar a gritar de forma anticipada.

"Tienes razón" dijo ella finalmente. Edward sintió que todo su cuerpo se aflojaba en una misma expiración. "Ha sido apresurado de mi parte asumir que podría ser tu musa sin más. Es evidente que no genero en ti lo que es necesario"

Él bajó la cabeza, algo aturdido.

"Entonces…" murmuró al cabo de un momento. "No puedes ayudarme. Sigo estando tan a la deriva como cuando empecé"

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. Él se inclinó en el piano, ocultando la cara entre sus brazos plegados sobre la suave madera. Ella se quedó junto a la ventana, mirándolo con ojos desapasionados.

"Toca para mi" sentenció ella, de golpe, trayéndolo de regreso de su ensoñación.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Toca para mi" pidió ella nuevamente. Sonó casi como una orden. "Estoy segura de que debes conocer una canción o dos"

Él asintió, ausente, y se sentó en el piano.

"¿Qué quisiera oir?" preguntó

Ella caminó hacia él con paso felino, etéreo, y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a la banqueta.

"¿Qué haces?" quiso saber él, horrorizado por la sorpresa y la cercanía.

"Me pongo cómoda" replicó ella, plegando sus piernas bajo su cuerpo y apoyando su rostro sobre sus brazos inclinados en el borde de la butaca. Lo miró desde abajo con sus ojos oscuros y sus pestañas largas.

"¿Cuál es tu estilo?" quiso saber ella. "¿Qué música sueles tocar?"

"Rock" respondió él, con los ojos verdes clavados en sus ojos chocolate, como una criatura cautivada. "Rock, blues, y algunas baladas" agregó.

Ella asintió despacio, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos.

"¿Algún tema en particular que disfrutes tocar?"

"Si, claro" respondió. "Se llama _Rodar mi alma_"

"Tocala para mi" insistió.

Edward titubeó un momento.

"No creo que vaya a gustarte…" dijo, inseguro. "Es de una banda poco conocida, bastante under"

"No tienes idea de cuáles pueden ser mis gustos musicales" replicó ella. "Tocala para mi" repitió.

Edward asintió silenciosamente, abriendo con delicadeza la tapa del piano y posando los largos dedos sobre las teclas. Bajó los ojos un segundo para volver a verla, quieta, sentada en el piso junto a sus pies. Le pareció que se veía como una niña, joven e inocente, casi frágil. Pero no se dejó engañar por su delicado aspecto. No había nada dulce ni frágil en ella.

Volviendo la atención al piano, fijó sus dedos con precisión y respiró hondo, buscando encontrar ese eje que lo transportara a su lugar de paz: la música.

Ella lo observó mientras se enderezaba elegante en su asiento, ubicando sus interminables manos en el instrumento, mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba el rostro como si de repente ya no estuviera allí.

Al instante siguiente, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse precisas sobre el instrumento, con gracias y sencillez; y la música fluyó uniforme y plena, llenando el ambiente como un mantra.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento, examinando el modo en que su actitud cambiaba, como sus hombros se relajaban, su pecho se erguía siguiendo el ritmo de la música y sus pestañas vibraban con la sinfonía.

Estaba completamente en su elemento. Y jamás había sido más hermoso en sus ojos que en ese instante.

La canción no era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba. Era un rock puro, lleno de fuerza y pasión, casi desgarrador en su potencia, poco congruente con la personalidad pálida y frágil de su ejecutor del momento.

Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que él era capaz de tocar con esa precisión y entusiasmo, capaz de darle vida a una canción tan llena de matices y colores. Era verdaderamente un descubrimiento. Era como ver a un aspecto de Edward que jamás creyó que existiera.

Tal vez aún hay alguna esperanza, pensó ella.

Él terminó la canción con un dramático gesto, levantando las manos en el aire y dejando que el sonido del último acorde se extinguiera de a poco en el aire. Y finalmente abrió los ojos para buscarla.

Ella lo miró desde su posición en el suelo con rostro impasible y frío.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" preguntó él, nuevamente en su faceta más insegura y frágil.

Sus hombros continuaban erguidos y su mirada era aún más llena de convicción que en los últimos días, pero todavía podía leerse en el fondo de sus ojos un miedo y una necesidad de aprobación que no era capaz de controlar.

"Me ha gustado mucho la canción" replicó ella, para animarlo. "Eres un gran pianista"

Necesitaba incitarlo a seguir, a ejercitar al menos reproduciendo canciones de otro hasta que su propia canción le llegara a los oídos y a las manos.

"Tócala nuevamente" pidió.

Y él lo hizo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Hasta que el día se extinguió suavemente, dando lugar a una noche abierta.

"Bañate, come algo y duerme" ordenó ella, levantándose de su lugar en el suelo de repente, sin el menor indicio de sentir algún tipo de molestia por el largo tiempo transcurrido sobre la dura superficie.

Edward la observó mientras ella se erguía, tan pequeña y a la vez tan enorme, y lo miraba desde su postura con esos ojos oscuros que eran perfectos aunque estuvieran llenos de helada crudeza.

Sin mediar una palabra más, ella abandonó la estancia y él la siguió obedientemente, cerrando el piano y yendo tras de sus pasos.

Extrañamente, se sentía más relajado hoy, aunque no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que había tomado una determinación durante su larga reflexión nocturna y que se sentía más tranquilo ahora que podía estar seguro de qué rumbo quería tomar en toda esta situación. O tal vez, fuera simplemente porque había pasado el día tocando música, algo que siempre había sido su bálsamo ante los peores momentos de su miserable vida, mientras ella lo observaba desde sus pies con esos ojos oscuros atentos.

Por un instante, él creía haber visto algo diferente en el trasfondo de sus pupilas. Algo cálido. Algo casi humano. Había sido una milésima de segundo, pero casi podía jurar que había estado allí.

Era la música, pensó. Ella amaba la música. Se lo había dicho en una ocasión. La música y el amor, dos dones humanos fabulosos.

Jasper no estaba en la casa esa noche. Seguramente, tenía una guardia que cumplir en el hospital y estaría de regreso a media mañana del día siguiente.

Edward suspiró aliviado. Jasper lo ponía casi tan nervioso como Isabella. Era fuerte, irascible y poco paciente con sus estupideces. No es que pudiera culparlo. A veces también él se odiaba a sí mismo. Pero aún así, prefería tener que lidiar con un captor iracundo a la vez.

Isabella le señaló una olla sobre la cocina mientras se sentaba en la mesada y tomaba una banana de la frutera de mimbre.

"Jasper dejó la cena" indicó con su voz inalterable. "Puedes calentártela"

Y acto seguido, comenzó a masticar la fruta mientras lo observaba a través de sus largas pestañas.

Comieron en silencio. Ella en la mesada jugueteando con sus pies descalzos en constante balanceo, y él masticando con cuidado su cena ahora tibia.

Al final, ella se deslizó de su asiento y le informó que se retiraba a la cama. Poco después, sumido en el silencio de la casa, Edward también eligió el sueño. Su mente estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en nada.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella estaba esperándolo en la cocina. Edward tomó una taza de café mirándola, ambos sumidos en absoluto silencio. Y luego la siguió, aún en total silencio, hasta el cuarto del piano.

"Toca para mi" pidió ella nuevamente cuando estuvieron acomodados, él frente a las teclas y ella sentada a sus pies.

"¿Qué quieres escuchar?" preguntó él.

"Toca algo que disfrutes tocar" le respondió. "Lo que sea"

Yendo sobre seguro, Edward comenzó a tocar la misma canción que había tocado el día anterior. Dejó que la música inundara el salón una vez más, y la desarrolló durante más de 10 minutos sin detenerse, volviendo una y otra vez sobre los mismos tonos, jugando con sus vaivenes y sus idas y vueltas, como si fuera realmente suya.

De pronto, ella notó que algo parecía variar en la melodía, y el sonido se hizo más suave, más melancólico, más dulcemente trágico. Fusionándose con la anterior, la canción terminó por cambiar completamente, transformándose en un canto delicado y tenue, pero a la vez lleno de inusitada potencia y fiereza.

"_Redemption Song_" murmuró Edward entonces, como leyendo sus pensamientos. "Es una canción sobre la esclavitud"

Siguió tocando, como hipnotizado, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, meciéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, como si ella le recorriera todas las fibras del cuerpo.

Ella lo observó con intriga y, a la vez, con extraña fascinación. Este Edward que ahora se cernía elegante y tranquilo en el piano, deslizando los dedos sobre las teclas con gran precisión y seguridad, no parecía ser, en absoluto, el mismo sujeto que ella había rescatado de aquel callejón.

Isabella recordó esa noche. Tenía el rostro destrozado, el cabello lleno de barro y el cuerpo vencido. Parecía un muñeco de trapo en lugar de un hombre. En ese momento recordaba haber sentido compasión por ese hombre ajado y adolorido, que se había desmayado en sus brazos cuando lo había cargado de regreso al departamento.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que lo miró a la cara, cuando yacía dormido en el sofá del living del apartamento, le vino a la memoria. En ese momento había notado que Edward era hermoso, quizá el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar que jamás lo había mirado realmente hasta este instante, y que jamás se vería más bello que ahora cuando por fin podía verlo como el hombre que era.

Durante días no había pensado en él más que en como un patético ser humano, acobardado, frágil y endeble, que no hacía más que ir por la vida dando lástima de sí mismo.

El hombre que tenía frente a ella ahora era diferente, aún con sus imperfecciones y debilidades.

Lo observó tocar durante todo el día, variando de una canción a otra, cambiando de ritmos más potentes a otros más suaves y melancólicos, mientras su rostro se contraía en relajado placer e incluso algunas breves sonrisas se deslizaban por la comisura de sus labios.

Y al final del día, cuando ambos buscaron el refugio del sueño, lo último que pensó antes de descansar fue que con el nacimiento de este nuevo hombre también nacía una esperanza real para toda la raza humana.

….

_Una vez más, gracias por la infinita paciencia._

_Los invito a seguirme en mi página de Facebook: /mientraselmundosederrumba_

_Allí posteo novedades y adelantos de mis historias._

_Finalmente, les dejos los nombres e intérpretes de las dos canciones que Edward toca para Bella en este capítulo. _

_Redemption Song, como sabrán, es una canción de Bob Marley. Una de mis versiones favoritas es la de Play For Change. Búsquenla en YouTube!_

_Rodar mi Alma es una de mis canciones favoritas de Heroicos Sobrevivientes, una banda argentina under que sigo desde hace muchos años. Les recomiendo buscar este tema en YouTube también._

_Con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Paciencia amigas! Espero leer sus comentarios y encontrarlas en Facebook!_


End file.
